


Poetic Justice 自食其果

by horusyuan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slavery, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horusyuan/pseuds/horusyuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在复仇者事件过后，Loki面临Odin的宣判，众神之父决定让他自食其果。因为他犯下企图奴役人类的罪恶，其法术与能力将被束缚，并被遣送至中庭，成为Tony Stark的奴隶。</p><p>Tony可从未预见过事件会发生这样的转变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetic Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635514) by [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet). 



> 授权翻译自@Limmet  
> 原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/635514/chapters/1150585

**第一章**

在Tony Stark的设想中，美好一天的开始并不包含“大厦里出现一小队阿斯加德随从”这种画面。显然宇宙并不在乎他的看法，因为现在有四个身着皮草且全副武装的英灵战士正站在他眼前，向这位非自愿的东道主解释他们的来意。这档子事儿来的实在为时过早，他亟需一杯白兰地，或者苏格兰威士忌，或者…啥都行。讲真，只要含酒精就行。

 

“……您会很高兴得知众神之父已宣告了他的判决。”那个Tony认为是小队头目的人说道。

 

放在其他情况下，这话听起来可令人放心多了，他们会告知他Loki已经被搞定，他将被关在某间阿斯加德的牢房里过上好几百年。这个星球不用再担心一个暴怒的混乱之神。

没错，这本该让人倍感宽慰---如果宣判对象此刻不在英灵战士之中，双臂被人以捏碎骨头的力量牢牢握住的话。

 

 _那为啥Loki也在这儿呢？_ 这恼人的问题滑上Tony舌尖，堪堪停在他嘴边。 _你他妈把他带到我的地盘来干什么，他给这里造成的破坏还不够多吗？_ 然而这些英灵战士呈现出的威严感---亦或是他们腰带上挂着的巨剑---让Tony没把自己的疑问过早地冒出来。如果你在他们老大正进行重要宣告时贸然打断，这群沉默寡言的家伙可不会给你好果子吃。

 

在他的看守讲话时，Loki就只是一言不发地站着，看也不看Tony。他的目光始终锁定着地板上的一点，仿佛那里会给出某种有趣的答案然后揭示未知宇宙的秘密似的。

 

盯着人家看可能有些不妥，但Tony自诩是个不拘小节的人。他的目光在这位堕落神祇的身上来回逡巡，从头看到脚，再从下看到上。Loki穿着便装---即便他走在美国任何一条大街上都有可能被人注目，这一身无论如何也算是中庭标准的便装了。上次见面时他穿着的盔甲、拖地斗篷和那顶超搞笑头盔已不复存在。 _ **如释重负啊。**_ 取而代之的是些绿色或黑色的皮料，一点儿也不花哨。

 

服装上的改变并不是这货身上最大的变化(这混蛋正站在他的地板上、他的大厦里，站在他 **家中** )。不知何故，Loki似乎小了一号，就好像某人没看洗涤说明就把他扔进烘干机似的，导致他缩了水。但问题不在这儿，对，他仍旧比Tony高上几英寸。也许是因为这个骗子不再一如既往地傲慢，改用“阴沉而顺从”来形容比较合适。他不大看得清Loki的脸---他始终低垂着头---能看到的只有绷紧的下巴和僵硬的轮廓。

 

这位神祇，曾给他们的世界带来那么多的伤亡与毁灭，现如今他又回来了---尽管是在重兵看守之下---这使得Tony的五脏六腑燃起怒火。他根本就不想再见到Loki，只希望这群阿斯加德战士能尽快把他带回他们的国度，让这位恶作剧之神遭报应去。谁管他的下场。

 

“经过长时间的考虑，并与议会进行多次商讨之后，众神之父认定只有一种惩罚能够弥补他的罪行。”眼前的英灵战士絮絮叨叨，对Tony的不耐烦视而不见。Tony自顾自地决定叫他 _ **长舌妇埃里克** 。_他不晓得这家伙的真名，说实话他一点儿也不在乎。Tony只希望这傻大个能说到重点，然后押送着犯人离开他家，滚出地球。

 

当埃里克的故事讲到细节并开始歌颂Odin的智慧与正义裁决之时，Tony压下了一个哈欠。 _ **他们要对Loki做什么呢，嗯？**_ Tony一边琢磨一边走神。把他关上几个世纪？放逐到尼福尔海姆最底层的深渊？还是变成松鼠？他看了些北欧神话，发现他们好像有着极其糟糕的惩罚---那在Tony看来应该被称为折磨---但他试着别往那方面想。Tony并不能接受酷刑的存在。倒不是说Loki不应当接受他所看到的“花式审判”，可还是……算了。再说了，Loki可是Odin的儿子，哪怕是收养的呢。这人肯定不会让自己的儿子……

“……作为你的奴隶。” 埃里克的意外之语吓得Tony回过神来，他瞪向眼前的战士。 _ **说啥**_ 来着？

 

Tony舌头打结，一反常态地结巴了好几秒。最终他设法吐出了一个完整的句子。

 

“呃，我觉得我没…..听明白最后一部分。你好像提到了某个词，听上去像是【奴隶】？介不介意重复一遍？”

 

埃里克沉下脸来。很显然他被Tony的心不在焉冒犯了，但他默许了这一请求，用更慢的语速把话重复了一遍，就跟Tony是个白痴似的。

 

“Loki在过去惹是生非、作恶多端，Odin曾以各种方式对其进行惩罚，希望他能够认清自己的错误，步入正轨。不幸的是，这些惩罚并未起到应有的效果。现如今，Loki对你们的国度造成了极大伤害。”这位英灵战士顿了顿，仿佛因为肇事者是个阿斯加德人而有些愧疚。随后他清了清嗓子，继续往下说。“因此，众神之父决定，用你们中庭人的话来讲，让他自食其果。鉴于Loki企图奴役中庭及人类，那么公平起见，他应当在中庭作一个奴隶。并且Odin认为这名奴隶应该送给你，钢铁之子。”

_**钢铁之子。所以Thor真的把这个可爱的昵称昭告了整个阿斯加德，是吧？** _

真是太搞笑了，他现在居然在操心这个。因为在埃里克刚才所讲的话里，绰号压根就是最无关紧要的一点。那通宣告的信息量实在太大，Tony的脑子一时运转不过来，导致他抓错了重点。这太不真实了。就好像有摄像机在偷拍他，一个自以为是、夸夸其谈的混蛋主持人正准备破门而入，手里高举麦克风，冲着Tony这个傻傻中计的不知情受害者幸灾乐祸。

 

以防万一，他还是朝后瞥了一眼。可惜大门紧闭。

 

突然间，Tony无比渴望那杯苏格兰威士忌。

 

埃里克丝毫不为所动，继续道，“然而，你，不能够把他转送给其他人。除非Odin另有决定，否则他就一直是你的奴隶。”随后他闭上了嘴，很明显在等着Tony乖乖接受。

 

他要能接受才有鬼。

 

“哎我说，你等会儿，这怎么就没 **我** 说话的份儿呢？”Tony发问---好吧，他是在嚷嚷，管它呢。“就没人来问问 **我** 是不是想要个疯狂战犯来当这该死的---”Tony很不习惯这个词，他顿了顿，“---奴隶？应该有类似‘知情同意书’这种东西的吧？”他一阵怒火升腾。Loki想把曼哈顿夷为平地，还差点儿杀了Coulson，Tony想让他为此付出代价，并且离他们越远越好。最好待在暗黑地牢里。

他知道自己这会儿就像个任性的小孩，但他实在管不了那么多了。Tony义愤填膺、大为光火，眼前的人依旧面无表情地看着他。“再说了，还有种狗屁玩意儿叫 _ **法律**_ ！美国不允许蓄奴，奴隶制已经废除了。你不能就这么占有某个人，所以想用这种破事来挑战法律底线 _ **绝对**_ 不是个好主意！”Tony情绪激昂地挥着双手，就好像这么做能够说服这伙人似的。从他们不为所动的表情来看，他只是白费力气罢了。

 

“此事无关紧要。众神之父的话语凌驾于中庭法律之上，最终判决已定。Loki就是你的奴隶，随你怎么处置吧。”

 

话音刚落，埃里克转身离开（竟然就这么走了！），但随即停下脚步，若有所思地添了一句。“Loki的法术和能力已被禁锢。”他朝Loki手腕上纤细的银链指了指。“从任何意义上来说，他现在不过一介凡人，毫无威胁。”

 

“毫无威胁？”Tony火冒三丈，“任何一个 _ **渺小的**_ 凡人也能在背后捅刀或者往人饮料里下毒什么的---”

 

“毋需担心，钢铁之子。如果Loki胆敢伤及或杀害任何一位中庭人，他就会死。而且不会死得干脆利落。他无处可逃，如果他尝试逃走，他将被立刻发现。”英灵的话语冷酷而又恶毒，而且他的手---状似无意？---地刷过了他的剑柄，Tony立马退了半步。

 

_**没错，这家伙可千万不能惹。** _

短暂的沉默过后，埃里克点头致意。“再会，钢铁之子。众神之父将乐于知晓你对此事的合作态度。”Tony觉得他从中听出了隐隐威胁之意，但他不想深究。他累得够呛不说，而且提出抗议有可能在两大国度之前引起外交冲突。不知怎么地，他不认为像这样的纷争能让地球在冲突中获胜。这颗星球的外界问题已经够他们烦的了。

 

埃里克的战士们跟着他离开，大门在他们身后合拢，发出一声闷响。Tony略微分神，感谢他们起码还懂点礼仪，没有在他客厅就幻影移形---或随便他们怎么说---传送回阿斯加德。他已经够糟心的了。何况他今天还啥都没喝呢。

 

他朝紧闭的大门瞪了一会儿。 _为什么是我？_ 他想咆哮。 _为啥不选Steve或者Bruce？Clint也行啊---那家伙肯定巴不得呢。在所有复仇者中，Odin咋就偏偏选中他了呢 **？**_

Tony干瞪眼，答案一无所获。然而，他就是不想转身去面对那个神---那个人---那个站在他身后的家伙。他 _该死的_ 奴隶。

 

可惜大门实在平平无奇，无聊的很。最终，他还是转过了身。

 

Loki依旧站在原地，眼睛仍然盯着地板上的那一点。他一声不吭，纹丝不动，好像自己是座大理石雕像似的。还是座奇装异服的雕像。

 

_见了鬼了，他到底拿Loki怎么办？_

 

这场面太过诡异，有好一会儿功夫，Tony也这么一言不发地呆站在那里。他脑海里全是Loki上次来地球时的景象，特别是在斯图加特的那一幕。当时这位神祇命令广场上惊慌失措的人群给他下跪，当人们依言跪下时洋洋得意地微笑。

 

_这自以为是的混球。_

 

Tony突然心血来潮，想到了一个主意。这个点子实在太棒、太诱人，他根本控制不住自己。再说了，如果这是当务之急的话，他不妨做出最佳选择。有什么牌就打什么牌呗，见招拆招。他挺擅长这个的。

 

“要知道，也许我对于蓄奴这回事儿比较陌生，但有一点我是确信的，”Tony拖长了嗓音，嘲笑而讽刺地说。“难道奴隶不该在主人面前跪下吗？”

 

没准儿他会因此遭大罪，但那也值了，一切只为了亲眼看着这位傲慢的神祇---在玩了一把“毁灭地球”的把戏后，不得不向一位渺小的凡人下跪。

 

Loki抬起头朝Tony看了一眼，但很快便又看向了别处。尽管二人只对视了短短一瞬，Tony依然察觉到对方苍白面容上的疲倦，以及双眼下浓重的阴影。毫不用问，Loki的狱卒可没让他过好日子。 _很好。_

“如果主人命令他们的话。”片刻沉默过后，Loki开口说道，浑身僵硬无比。他的声音绷得紧紧的，仿佛是他把话直接从嗓子里挤出来似的。然而他依旧没有动弹。

 

“那就把我的话当作命令吧。”

 

Loki很明显紧张起来，双手紧握成拳。但除此以外，什么事也没发生。时间一点一滴过去，Tony开始觉得自己有点，呃… _犯蠢_ 。想必这个自负的混账不会给他跪下，无论是不是奴隶。讲真，他到底在期待啥啊？万一Loki拒不服从的话，他要怎么强制命令呢？从后面给他一下？踢他膝弯？想想就荒谬的很。

 

Tony感到自己怒火重燃；哪怕Loki现在陷入如此境地，他还是能够让自己头大，撕去自控的表象。Tony内心有些想往那张苍白面庞上来一拳，把他打翻在地，这样他就能看到这位不可一世的神祇匍匐在脚下。

 

蓦地，Tony眼前一道绿黑闪过。当他抬头看去时，Loki跪在了地上。

 

_哎哟我去。_


	2. 第二章

这出乎意料却又令人心满意足的一幕令Tony扬起了眉。Loki真的在下跪，更不必说是跪在他脚下。一时间，Tony甚至不确定自己是不是看花了，于是他眨了几眨，眼前的景象丝毫未改。既非海市蜃楼也不是他的一厢情愿。

Loki依旧双拳紧握，不知何故，一丝笑容在Tony脸上扩散开来。很明显这位神祇正备受煎熬，Tony想知道这是不是他有生以来第一次给别人下跪。估计是首次跪在一介凡人面前吧。

啧，他可没想到看着Loki下跪的感觉居然这么爽。但是他的胃里涌起了一个暖洋洋的、胜利般的泡泡，随着时间的流逝越来越大。

你决定入侵我们的世界，这样人类就能在你面前卑躬屈膝，是不是？看看现在是谁遭报应了？你感觉如何啊，Loki？

Tony知道，这番慷慨激昂的谴责，不过是他内心想要对此做出一个合理的解释罢了。没错，他对Loki的恼怒是无可非议的，因为这家伙袭击了地球，企图将整颗星球纳入他的统治之下；给纽约带去了一支外星军队，还杀了那么多人等到。但话又说回来，令他怒不可遏的主要因素并不在此。对，其实是一个更加私人的原因。

因为上次Loki光临的时候，他把Tony扔出了窗外。

就这么着，他轻而易举地晃进Tony的家，跟他自己是房主一样。他威胁Tony，试图像操纵Barton那样掌控他的心智。在计划惨遭失败之际，恼怒的天神仅用单手就扣住了他的咽喉，掐着Tony把他提了起来，然后就像扔没用的破娃娃一样把他扔了出去。

正如那样。

这就是为何整件事情变成私人纠纷的原因。当然，Loki不是第一个试图干掉他的人，哦不，其他坏蛋都尝试过并且都以失败告终。但是身着装甲的时候打击超级反派则完完全全是另一回事。这种状况他经历的多了，而Tony也从未真正愤恨过，因为他穿着装甲时至少能够战斗、能够保护自己，敌我双方势均力敌。这就是钢铁侠的日常。

然而Loki并没有遵守游戏规则。他把战场定在了Tony神圣不可侵犯的私人领域，打了他一个措手不及。Tony不仅毫无防备，而且孤立无援，无能为力。他仍记得Loki掐着他脖子把他举起来时，自己强烈的惊慌与无助。被人砸穿玻璃扔出去很疼，更不用说当他确信自己会坠地而亡时的恐惧。Tony至今还做这样的噩梦，当他从噩梦中惊醒时，他总是心悸不止，汗水浸透床单。

Tony一阵发麻。或许是因为这令人不快的回忆，或许是愤怒，亦或是其他。他注意到Loki正眯着眼，谨慎地打量自己。毫无疑问，这位天神不仅察觉到了Tony流露出的表情，还很清楚这不是什么好兆头。鉴于他们两人都站在---好吧，Loki是跪在---当初邂逅的所在地，也正是他们玩“来把Tony扔出去”这一游戏的事发现场，Loki肯定知道Tony脑子里正打什么主意。

Loki溜出Stark大厦的时候毫不懊悔，直至现在他也从未费心去考虑自己的言行。与此同时，Tony却不得不无数次挣脱那些可怖的瞬间，烦躁不已。

他想看到Loki脸上流露出哪怕一丝悔恨。这是他应得的。尽管Tony不清楚“他应得的”到底是指给自己的补偿还是对Loki的惩罚。

他走到吧台后面，那里随意地陈列着各种饮品，有些尚未开封，其他瓶子则还剩余或多或少的液体。但他可不是来拿酒的---虽说他尽可以来一杯。他拉开了一个暗藏在柜台之下的抽屉，审视着里面的东西。

在那场风波平息之后，Tony就把这玩意儿放进了抽屉，不想让自己再在手无寸铁的情况下被人钻了空子。如果和上次一样，又来了一个超级大反派想在这里给他个“惊喜”怎么办。倒不是说这种风险有多大，但是以防万一呗。一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。在他自己的地盘被Loki袭击之后，知道这东西在抽屉里放着，多多少少能给他一点安全感。

Tony拿起那根黑色的棍子，稍稍把玩了片刻。把手部分十分光滑，握起来竟有些温暖。他实在想不起来这是从哪儿弄来的了，无所谓，反正是地球上某些警察专用的特殊型号。然而这玩意儿在美国是违禁物品---它的电压太高了。

Tony握着电棍的一头，朝自己手心拍了几下。他不禁注意到，这敲击声让跪在地上的Loki颤了颤，肩膀绷得紧紧的。让他精神紧张了，是吧？要的就是这效果。

他走回神祇面前，瞬间犹豫后便用短棍抵住了Loki的下巴，抬起了他的脸。当Tony看到Loki紧张地吞咽了一下时，他感到满足感如潮汐般涌来，在胃里引起一阵奇异的颤动。Loki显然认出了他手里的东西，知道它起什么用。没准儿这家伙在发动对地球的袭击之前还做了点功课，他可能研究过地球的各类武器，以便了解敌方会使用怎样的反击手段。

咳，其实他不会真的把开关打开，但是没必要让Loki知道这一点。就让这混蛋以为Tony要电他好了。

“好啦，公主，”Tony开口道，他很高兴自己听上去和预想的一样既镇定又不失威胁。“鉴于在未来一段时间内，你将要极其不幸地待在我的屋檐下，咱们在一开始就把话说清。”Tony边说边往棍子上使了点儿劲，希望至少能让Loki皱一皱眉。果然，Loki越发咬紧了牙关。

“现在呢，你得遵守我的规矩，照我说的去做，别想惹任何麻烦。你要是敢伤害、甚至威胁别人，或者做出任何会让地球陷入危险的举动，我发誓你会恨不得自己就没被生下来。”

太有创造力了，Tony，你真有才。尤其是最后一句，真该赢一座奥斯卡。

Tony恼怒不已地发现自己平日里的圆滑世故消弭无踪，向来嘴炮无敌的他只说出了这么一句俗套的威胁，这话就跟直接从某部劣质的B级间谍片里搬来的一样。

他把这想法抛到一边，转而用电棍慢慢地沿着Loki的下巴游走。Tony冷冰冰地接着说道，“我相信你知道这棍子是干什么用的。我告诉你吧，就差这么一点儿，”Tony用拇指和食指比了个头发丝粗细的距离，“这么一点儿，我就能拧开开关然后欣赏你满地打滚了。你之前认为把我扔出那扇窗户是个好主意，就当做是那时的小小回报吧。”Tony猛地伸手指向身后的玻璃窗。“所以你最好别惹什么祸把我逼急了，我可是非常、非常容易手滑。”

Loki浑身僵硬，Tony确信这位神祇甚至屏住了呼吸。现在开始坐立不安了，是吧？

Tony被一种奇怪的眩晕感所包围，眼前的房间仿佛有些扭曲。他完全凌驾于这可怜可笑的神祇之上。他曾经害惨了自己，还把地球搞得一团糟，这傲慢的、自私的婊子养的……

 

也许Tony应该打住了，可他做不到，反而用电棍一直滑到Loki的锁骨再原路返回，把他的下巴抬得更高，迫使他再次直视自己。他和Loki的事儿还没完呢。

“我手里的小美人儿高达十万伏特。稍稍比美国警用电棍的电压多了那么一点儿。如果你想尝尝它是什么滋味，我可是非常乐意为你效劳。以你目前法力全无的样子来看，你百分之百会像普通凡人一样体会到所有的痛苦。”说着，Tony更用力地压向那苍白的皮肤。

就在此刻，他看见了。起初只有一瞬，紧接着在Loki整张脸庞上慢慢扩散开来。

恐惧。

手握大权带来的愉悦如同泄了气的气球般瞬间退去。房间不再旋转，蓦然间只剩下他自己，用电棍挑着一位堕落又毫无能力的神祇的下巴。片刻之前的胜利喜悦已经消散，只留下一股怅然的空虚。

Tony垂下了手。

Loki似乎恢复了呼吸，随着胸口的起伏微微晃动。  
Tony突然有股冲动，他想一走了之然后让这神祇继续跪在这里，但他忍住了。他需要再说点儿什么，结束这场他挑起的训诫。

“你明白我的意思了吧，”他终于说道，可这话太过平淡，与其说是一句简单的声明，听上去更像一个问题。

片刻沉默过后，

“是的。”

Loki的话语疲倦而又空洞，一如Tony的感觉。


	3. 第三章

伴着一声轻响，屋门在Loki身后关上了。他的耳边依然萦绕着Tony的最后一句话。在我允许你出来之前，压根儿就别想离开这里。

Tony的脚步声渐渐远去，Loki在原地等了片刻，观察着身边的情况。他貌似被关在Stark大厦的某间客房里了。房间不算大但是家具齐全，内带卫生间还甚至有扇窗户。作为一名不期自来的客人，Tony提供的住宿条件可比他原以为的好的多了。但他心想无论这栋大厦的装备有多精良，这里并没有一个阴冷的地牢吧。

回荡的足音终于消散，Loki沉沉地坐进角落里的床，把脸埋进了手中，深深地泄出一声叹息。他就这样坐了片刻，直到紧张感慢慢抽离，自己的呼吸再次恢复正常。和Tony Stark的初次交锋过后他并没有缺胳膊少腿，这在眼下倒是值得庆贺。说实话，他预想的情况要比这糟糕得多。

Loki深呼吸，在庆幸自己还能放松的同时随意地伸展着紧绷的四肢。他太累了，骨子里的疲倦像耗子一样无时无刻不在骚扰着自己。阿斯加德的地牢可不是舒睡的好地方，尽管他怀疑自己在最后这几天换个地方会睡得更好。自从Odin在法庭上宣读了他的审判以来，Loki就一直无法安眠。

他料想过处死，酷刑，监禁，流放，甚至是所有这些惩处的花式组合。他万万没想到是……这样。  
完完全全，彻彻底底地羞辱。成为一介凡人的奴隶不说，他的法术和能力还被封锁起来难以触及。Loki的耳中满是血液沸腾的轰鸣，在Odin表明自己意见的时候，他必须集中精力才能听见他既洪亮又坚定的声音。不是死亡，也不是酷刑，而是奴役。当然，到最后前两个选择也不会被排除。

之后Odin对于挑选谁来作为Loki的主人作出了详尽的解释，与其说是讲给Loki听，更像是说给聚集而来的观众的。纵使Loki呆若木鸡地听着，他也只能分辨出只言片语。这一切是那么的不真实，听着众神之父（并不是他的父亲）一一列举复仇者的姓名，直至最后剩下的那一个。就好像在玩那种人类的轮盘赌博，不知道小小的银球最终会停在哪个数字，但无论结果如何都将宣告他的毁灭。

Barton和Romanoff。前者对他积怨太深，后者则太过凶狠危险。他们会无视对Loki的惩罚意图，直接一箭穿脑或一刀割喉。他们的领袖，Fury局长。他不会把Loki当成奴隶，只会把他用作实验对象。Banner。在他绿巨人形态下太不受控制，一个失去以往能力的Loki能够轻松被这野兽一拳打死。这种假惺惺的担忧令Loki忿然嗤笑，就好像他们真的关心他的福祉似的。Rogers。太执着于中庭人的道德，不支持复仇观念。

那就只剩一个名字了。

Stark。正好是他扔出窗户的那个人，他大概是除了Barton之外最最憎恨他的一个。

好极了。所以他的未来就是被钢铁之子——伟大的Tony Stark整日殴打与羞辱。他们为什么不干脆现在就杀了他然后结束这一切呢？

他突然发觉四周一片沉默。跪在法庭前方的Loki抬起头来，所有人都在盯着他，好似在等他开口说话。

“我重复一遍，”Odin提高了音量，“Loki Laufeyson，你是否接受你的惩罚？”

Loki束缚着的双手在愤怒中紧握成拳，指甲深深陷进了手心。接受？多么可笑至极的问题啊，他们只是在嘲笑他吗？说得好像这样的命运能够被接受一样。

“你是说我实际上还有别的选择？”Loki愤愤说道。他试图让自己既显得居高临下又从容自信，然后说出口的话却比谁都更为悲痛而放弃。他在Odin开口之前就已经知晓了答案。

“你唯一的选择是死亡。”

还用问吗。对于他们之中的叛徒、这个丑陋的陌生人可不能从轻发落。

要么死，要么成为Tony Stark的奴隶。尽管，后者可能只是前者更为旷日持久的版本。他应该吐他们一脸，唾弃这自以为是的阿斯加德法庭，毅然选择死亡然后朝他们恣意狂笑。

只是…在那一瞬间，他意识到他其实想活下去。这并不是说他曾想着去死，但这很奇怪，当他处在人生低谷、甚至将要更低一层之时，这种突如其来的求生欲望突然显露出来。只要他或者，就总有一线…总有些什么。

如果他不肯接受，他就会失去一切，包括他的生命。如果他接受了，那他就会失去一切---除了自己的生命。剥夺法术，丧失力量，跌落神坛，甚至不复自由。但至少他还…活着。

不，Loki Laufeyson不想死，Loki在恐惧中听见自己的声音---低低说道---让他下地狱的话。

“我接受。”

随之而来的沉默几乎震耳欲聋。

审判过后的那几天仍然是他心上的阴霾。日复一日在地牢中等待，双手戴着魔法镣铐，那种法力被束缚的可怕感受，还有现如今沦为凡体肉身的不适。接二连三的提醒者们---语气严厉，更多则是幸灾乐祸---说他手腕上的魔法束缚使得Heimdall一直追踪着他，一旦他试图逃避处罚或在中庭惹了祸端，他将立刻被带回阿斯加德处以死刑。说好听点儿，行刑的方式可是既不干脆也不无痛。

在那之后，某一日沉闷的清晨，守卫打开了他的牢门。Loki不用他们说也清楚，到了他被送至中庭、开始他真正惩罚的时候了。一切准备就绪。

Loki必须承认，当他们抵达Stark大厦的时候，他惊讶地发现没有被告知这一切的竟然是Tony Stark本人。话又说回来，阿斯加德极少往中庭派遣使者，所以又有谁来告诉他呢？Thor拒绝出庭他的审判，所以这个在国度之间四处扑腾、像个醉酒蝴蝶似的傻大个儿无法向他的复仇者伙伴报告这一判决。

现如今…..他就在这儿了。成为Tony的奴隶，财产，玩物，沙袋…诸如此类。Tony想把他当成什么他就是什么。

这一想法让他感到不适。无论Tony正在谋划怎样的复仇大计都肯定是邪恶无比的，而且会让他痛苦不堪。所以他试图用这一认知来安慰自己：人类这种生物缺乏耐心且注意力短暂，无论这新鲜事物在一开始有多么诱人，他们很快就会感到厌倦。最终，在复仇得以满足之后，即便是Tony也会失去兴趣。然而这一刻需要等待多久，Loki对此毫无头绪。数月？还是几年？想至此，一丝恐惧在Loki心内卷曲纠结，急切地想要破体而出把他绞杀。但是Loki把这恐惧压了回去，感觉到它慢慢消退。现在恐慌不会给他带来任何好处。

Loki叹着气坐回床上柔软的垫子上，溢出一声沉重的叹息。他身下的织物十分光滑，由某种阿斯加德不存在的材料制成。他躺在床上，盯着天花板，左手摩挲了片刻。

蓦地，他的思绪回到了先前他和Tony之间的会面。尽管一开始他十分惊讶，不愿接受Loki作为他的奴隶，但这个人很快就掌握了大局。不出所料，他给Loki的第一个命令就是下跪。倒不是说Loki不赞同这种“想看着敌人匍匐在自己脚下”的欲望，但这并没有使得这一羞辱更易于接受。他内心一部分想要拒绝，像个货真价实的阿斯加德王子那样昂首挺立，但最终还是自身的真实境地占了上风。拒绝命令没有任何好处。他是个该死的奴隶，因为Odin做出了这个决定。不管他内心残存怎样的骄傲，无论如何Tony很快就会把它剥离出来。

所以他跪下了。像个乖乖的小奴隶一样。无论怎样，他还是想活下去。

Tony一脸的餍足简直昭然若揭，Loki怒不可遏，直到Tony把电棍压上了他的脸，愤怒瞬间转变为了恐惧。Loki在理智上已经知道自己不再拥有神力，但直到那一刻，他才真正意识到自己有多么脆弱和无力。他的身体不再免疫那些微不足道的伤痛，这些几天之前他还毫不在意的事情现如今可以轻易置他于死地，或至少给他造成严重的伤害。

无法抵御痛苦，没有自愈能力，丧失身体快速回复的能力，什么都没有。Loki缺乏一切力量。力量现在掌握在Tony Stark的手中，而Loki一无所有，根本无力抵抗。

认识到这一点，Loki用僵硬的手指撕扯着手中光滑的织物。他现在任凭Tony摆布，只能眼睁睁面对他的复仇，根本无法保护自己。

他或许还不如在法庭上做出另一个选择。


	4. 第四章

顺喉而下的威士忌带来那种熟悉的灼热，Tony放松地靠在椅背上，一边懒洋洋地转着手里的酒杯，一边看着杯中冰块在他的动作下来回晃动。他把玻璃杯放回到桌子上，转而抓来旁边的酒瓶。然而瓶子几近全空，他倒了个底朝天，剩下的那点儿酒也只够半英寸深。而且还加上冰块。该死。

一阵突如其来的烦躁，Tony猛地把酒瓶和杯子推到一边。比起杯中残酒来说，他有更要紧的事要考虑。

Loki。

一个转而成为奴隶的神祇，被送往中庭——恰好是他曾试图奴役过的国度。真是自食其果。Tony只希望不是以自己为代价。

如果这就是Loki的惩罚，Odin当然有更好的人选来把这个奴化的神祇赐予他。Tony从来不认为自己是报复心很强的那种人，不像他认识的某个人——比如Clint Barton。如果把他换做是Tony，这家伙可能正扳着指头，寻思往哪儿揍下第一拳。更不用说那些因Loki渴望统治世界而遭受痛苦的无辜受害者了。

想想看，也许这正是Tony被选中的原因——如果诸神们想把Loki折磨致死，他们自己来就行了。他们对此可是得心应手---如果你相信那些神话的话。没必要因此把他送到人类手上。

此外，还有谁的住所能够安置一个危险战犯并一直监视着他呢？当然了，英灵守卫向他保证说Loki的法力已经被封锁了，但Tony可不认为这使他变得人畜无害。

Loki已经造成了太多伤害。

“Jarvis，”Tony喊着，“我们的客人正干什么呢？”检查一下总没错。当然，Tony已经给Jarvis下了明确指示来24小时严密监视Loki，一旦他做出什么怪异的举动就立刻向自己报告。若是涉及Loki，那么多确认几次也无妨。

“他目前正躺在床上，先生。”Jarvis尽职尽责地说。

“嗯哼。一旦他…就是，有任何动静的话，就告诉我。”

“是的，您已经给我下过命令了。”对方迅速答道。“到目前为止，Laufeyson先生没有任何出格之举。”

这话使Tony暂且放下心来。Loki房间的门窗都上了电子锁，除非他能想办法屏蔽Jarvis，不然他哪个也打不开。Tony认为这也不是不可能，鉴于这神祇已经证明自己特别会惹麻烦了。  
Tony把面前的空酒瓶推开，又起身从酒柜中随意挑了一瓶。他用苛刻的目光审视着自己的选择，赞许地点点头。这一瓶的档次更高，绝对值得。

他坐下来，也没管杯底的残液，径直给自己倒了一大杯威士忌。在他啜饮的时候，唇齿间的酒精好似情人的抚触般醇美甘甜，让他三大口就干掉了大半杯中物。

随着苏格兰威士忌的滑入，酒精正一点点消解Tony的压力。他重重地叹了口气，瘫在座位上，享受着唯有佳酿方能带来的快感。然后，他轻轻地、诡异地笑了起来。并不是因为他所处的情境很好笑，而是因为他被赐予了一位混乱与恶作剧之神来当他该死的专属奴隶，是一件多么荒唐怪诞的事情。于是Tony就坐在那里，笑声越来越大，直到自己歇斯底里地像个疯子一样。他一手撑着桌子，以防自己在大笑之中摔到地上。

不，这根本就不好笑，但Tony就是忍不住。他只是不知道还能怎么办。眼下，他没有其他方式来解决这种荒谬的局面。

他的笑声十分奇怪，仿佛墙壁偏转了声音，制造出一种尘世之外的回响。很快，笑音渐落，Tony坐在那儿依靠着桌子，脑子里只有一个念头。

Loki。

该死，接下来他要对Loki怎么办？

把他关在一个无法造成破坏的房间里，然后，作为附加奖励，大发慈悲地让他远离自己的视线？

额外多踹几次他的肋骨？不成，这不是他的风格，尽管这一想法挺吸引人的。

讲真，你能对一个奴隶做什么呢？当这个奴隶恰好是Loki的时候？

把他交给Fury？那可就解决一大堆麻烦了。不过，这在协议范围之外---如果你真的称其为协议的话。这个协议就是在事先没有过问Tony意见的情况下往他怀里扔了个Loki，完全是单方面决定的。但是埃里克---随便那英灵队长叫啥吧---很清楚地说了Loki要一直待在Tony的，咳，保管之下。

所以不能把他交给Fury。尽管这一想法十分诱人，那也不值得引发和阿斯加德之间的外交事故。更不用说，埃里克会因为Tony彻底违抗了Odin的旨意而把他的头一劈两半的。

奴隶应该是有用的，但Tony在Loki身上看不到一点儿用处。当然，这也不是重点。他的到来不是给Tony提供便利的，而是为了惩罚他犯下的累累罪行。

Tony想知道，诸神究竟希望他对Loki做什么？因为他被送来的时候可没附带一本奴隶使用手册或操作指南什么的。对付精神错乱之神的101种方法。难道不是这种东西吗。没准儿等熬过这场磨难之后，他就能写出这本手册了。

不行，除了不能把他转手以外没有任何其他用法说明。Tony想起在网上看过的一些北欧神话，隐约不安起来。如果诸神认为他打算往Loki脸上扎针或者朝他身上泼酸性毒液，那他们可找错人了。他是不会这么做的。

他的思绪飘回到之前和Loki的那场交锋。当Tony向他描述自己会往他体内输送高压电的时候，那位神祇的脸上流露出清晰可见的恐惧。不知怎的，他并没有如自己预想的那样享受这一画面。

如果他真的打开了电棍开关，Odin会同意这一行为吗？Odin似乎是个很记仇的人，所以答案也许是肯定的。然而话又说回来，如果众神只想小小惩罚一下他们的任性王子，那他们自己就可以做到。这种奴役或许是某种更为变态的、因果报应之类的事。用来极尽所能羞辱堕落的神祇。

好吧。尽管折磨别人不是他的强项，羞辱一下还是能搞定的。Loki作为一个傲慢，骄纵又自大的人---他甚至还把自己扔出过窗户---Tony绝对可以让他尝尝屈辱的滋味。

Loki活该。Tony就是忍不住，他并没有摒弃诸如报仇和复仇这样的小可爱。他可没说自己是个天使，对吧？  
Tony向几乎见底的杯子伸出手，但他没有把它举到嘴边，只是缓缓转着酒液，脑中闪过千思万绪。明天他有几个例行的媒体访谈要参加，但他可以给Loki一个任务，让他在此期间有事可做。没错，他已经有主意了。Tony微微笑着，直到消融的冰块不再发出细碎的响声。接着，他把这杯已经稀释了的温吞饮料放回桌上，站了起来。

眼下，睡一觉才是头等大事，他明天再来处理Loki。


	5. 第五章

身下的床垫软得出奇，Loki从时断时续的睡梦中醒来，一时间不知道自己身处何方。他的脑海仍旧被梦境填满——污秽的地牢，镣铐与锁链，Odin站在法庭前方宣读着他的审判……

奇怪。这里肯定不是他在阿斯加德最底层的牢房。那他在哪儿呢？

Loki睁开双眼，突然想起来了。

他在Tony Stark的大厦里。

见鬼。

他的胃沉了下去。还不如待在地牢呢。

Loki慢慢坐起身，从眼中揉去最后一丝睡意。他已经很久没有不戴枷锁地醒来了---除了手腕上的银链---尽管这是个好事，然而他现在的桎梏更甚于以往。因为这次束缚起来的不仅仅是他的躯体，而是他的整个自我，作为Tony Stark 该死的奴隶。

哼，这个早晨可真开了个好头。Loki愤愤地下了床，东倒西歪地走进浴室洗漱。昨晚睡觉之前他洗了个长长的澡（他没花太久就搞定了淋浴装置），他认为自己最好能用就用，鉴于这些洗漱用具随时有可能被拿走。能洗澡让他轻松了许多，待在牢房的那段时间里清洗自己的机会可谓是少之又少。当然，在他被送至中庭交给Tony Stark之前，他被允许把自己收拾利索，但也没他所想的那么干干净净。阿斯加德地牢的阴暗与污秽就好像贴身衣服一样，渗入囚犯的每一个毛孔。

当他洗漱着装完毕，Loki重又坐回到床上。又不是说他在这儿还有什么别的可做。

他等着Tony传唤自己，无论对方今天打算对他做什么。Loki忧心忡忡。无所事事地焦虑令他坐立难安，Loki再次起身，小心翼翼地在房间里绕圈，最终站定在窗前。

眼前的都市风光令人叹为观止，但他一点儿享受的心情都没有。尤其是想到自己曾试图征服过这里，然而最后却以失败告终，灰溜溜地被锁着送回阿斯加德。Loki根本没想到自己还会再见到纽约。

他伸手探向窗户扣。至少他能给自己一个机会呼吸一下新鲜空气。

然而一个声音发话了，对于一个甚至不是人类的存在来说，听起来太高兴了。

“对不起，Laufeyson先生。Stark先生的命令是这些窗户必须保持关闭。如果您无视这些指令，我将不得不报告您不守规矩，Stark先生将非常不快。”

Loki的手垂了下来。所以这就是那个Tony提到过的电脑，会一直监视他的Jarvis了。

这项命令真是毫无意义，真的。这里楼层太高，任何人或者失去能力的神祇掉下去都必死无疑。他根本不可能从窗户逃出去。

除非他选择那个更极端的路线。然而他在接受审判的时候有过这样的选择，如果他想的话本可以走向死亡的。但是他没有。

至少从目前看来，事情还没有糟到那一步。这一点可能会改变，但那是之后再担心的事。活在当下最重要。

随后，不知在何处的Jarvis再度出声。

“我已告知Stark先生您醒来了。他要求您立刻去见他。”

随着一声轻响，门上的安全锁自动打开了。Loki就只盯着门看，根本不想面对Tony Stark。这人有一整晚的时间来思考怎么对付他，怎么向一位被奴役的神祇复仇。

“立刻，Laufeyson先生。”对讲机里再次传来Jarvis的声音。这一次，门滑了开来，Loki听从命令，慢慢挪进通往大厅的走廊，胃里一阵翻腾。

Loki进来的时候Tony正坐在桌旁，懒洋洋地翻着面前摊开的报纸。昨天他脸上的凶恶表情已消失无踪，此刻他就是看起来很放松而已。Loki不确定这到底是好是坏。

他走到一半时停下脚步，不知道Tony是不是想让他在主人面前跪下。然而Loki依旧站在那里。如果Tony想让他再次下跪，那他在Loki自贬身价前必须先下命令。

然而Loki面前的人并没有显露这种意图。Tony把报纸对折后放到一旁，在看到Loki时给了他一个微笑。

“早安啊，阳光美人。你睡得好吗？”

这是个陷阱吗？Tony怎么可能关心他的睡眠质量。

“我……睡够了。”Loki谨慎地答道，摸不清话题的走向。

“很高兴得知你的外星能量储备回满了，因为今天我给你准备了一项小任务。”Tony兴高采烈地说道。Loki的胃沉了沉，他觉得自己并不想知道那所谓的小任务是什么。充当Hulk的沙袋？还是成为Barton箭术练习的移动靶？

Loki没有回答。还有什么好说的。

Tony不为所动，继续道，“你坐下来成吗？”他指了指桌子另一侧的椅子，示意Loki坐下。“没必要整天站着，跟个闷闷不乐的贵宾犬似的。”

Loki慢慢拖着脚步，一点一点蹭到桌子旁边。在理想状态下，他希望自己尽可能离Tony远一点，以防这人突然袭击他，但眼下他并没有选择权。

在Loki离他只有几码远的时候，Tony突然从椅子上站了起来。Loki缩了缩，往后退了几步。

Tony停了动作，举起双手。“哎哟我去，你是个惊弓之鸟啊，鲁道夫。”他说。又是一个可笑的中庭绰号，这对Loki来说根本毫无意义。“我就是去厨房拿几样东西，没打算做坏事。”

他又笑了笑，然而Loki根本就不相信他。不过他还是坐了下来，看着Tony在厨房里翻箱倒柜。很显然，那人找到了他想要的东西，他回来的时候手里多了两个彩色的方盒，并把它们放在了Loki面前。Loki满腹怀疑地瞪着它们，不知道这是什么东西。

“吃早餐啊，驯鹿游戏。”Tony注意到他的困惑，开口道。

早餐？这可是和他的预期大相径庭。

Tony又走到橱柜那边，给Loki带回了一个碗和一把勺子。这使得Loki有些不安，因为本该是他作为奴隶来伺候Tony，而不是反过来。餐桌上的角色互换让他怀疑Tony另有阴谋，但他仍旧坐在位子上，仔细看了看眼前的东西，然后皱起了眉。这两个印有奇怪图片的矩形盒子难道是吃的吗？他知道人类和他们在阿斯加德吃的不一样，但这看起来也太可笑了。他的肚子因为想到了食物而咕咕叫了起来。Loki小心翼翼地握起那个小一点的盒子，拿着它在手里转了一圈，不知道该怎么对付这种奇怪的食物。

“哎哟我的老天，”Tony走到他身旁拿走了盒子。“你没见过盒装牛奶？”

Tony把盒子拧了几拧然后倒向碗中。倒出来的白色液体看起来的确像是牛奶。

这人开始摆弄起另一个盒子，Loki心不在焉地研究着面前的碗。碗壁上画有许多小猫，玩线团的，舔爪子的，还有在草地上打滚的。

Tony往猫猫碗里倒了些大盒子里的东西，然后像教小孩一样往Loki手里递了把勺子。“来，吃吧。又没下毒。”

牛奶里有些圆圆的、中间带孔的奇怪小东西正游来游去。Loki从来没见过这种形状的玩意儿，他用勺子戳了戳，看着它们迅速溜走。

“拜托，”他听见右边那人说道，“难道我还得拿勺子喂你不成？”

“我完全可以自己吃饭。”Loki在能阻止自己之前就脱口而出，然后畏缩了一下，以为他的无礼言论至少会招来脸上的一耳光，但什么也没发生。他稍稍松了口气，往嘴里塞了一满勺圈圈，慢慢嚼了嚼。

这圆形的东西在他嘴里咯吱作响。口感并不难吃，只是和他习惯的食物很不一样。这比他预想的待遇要好太多了，和那些在地牢里仅能维系生命的东西相比，他没什么可抱怨的。

Loki把碗里最后一点食物吃了个精光，心情刚有所好转就急转直下。Tony再次提醒他有任务要做。

“过来。”他站在厨房里示意。Loki以他胆敢的最慢速度挪了过去；Tony脸上的奸笑可没给他什么鼓励。

地板上有一个装满了水的红桶。Loki狐疑地看了看，在Tony朝他递什么东西的时候抬了头。

一把末端带着蓝白条纹的小刷子。他拿着刷子翻来覆去，不知道是做什么用的。刷柄上印着“欧乐B”，谁知道什么意思。Loki困惑地抬眼看着Tony。

“地板该刷了，”这人说道，看出了Loki脸上无声的问题。他比划着地上的水桶，随后指了指这把愚蠢的小刷子。“这儿有水，还有刷子。我希望你把厨房的地面擦干净，一旦这里的活儿搞定，你可以接着去刷这层楼的其他房间。”

不久之前，任何胆敢让他做这种琐事的人都会被狠狠砸入地下，只剩一个冒烟的深坑。但那是在他还有能力的时候，在他被转成奴隶之前。Loki想把这刷子一掰两段，扔到Tony洋洋得意、沾沾自喜的脸上。但他没这么做。

是你自己决定要活下去的，这就是你要付出的代价。他脑中有一道声音低语着。尽管Loki对此深恶痛绝，但他知道这声音说得对。他已经做出了选择，至少现在如此。

“Jarvis会一直盯着你，所以别耍花招。保险起见，这里的画面会直接传输至我的手机，所以我会知道你有没有偷懒。希望我回来的时候你能把这层楼都刷干净。”

Tony兴高采烈地拍了拍他的肩膀，Loki稍微塌了塌。那人路过他身边走向大门。“玩的开心哟，驯鹿游戏，咱们晚上见。”Tony临别赠言。

在Tony离开房间后，Loki依然在原地站了几分钟，眼神空洞。

如果你觉得屈服不如死亡，你随时都可以这么做。他脑内的声音再一次悄悄说道。

但他还没准备好去死。Loki咬紧牙关，竭力控制自己的怒火。他拎起水桶，无视了那些飞溅的水花，打湿了他的裤子。


	6. 第六章

Tony正在寻欢作乐。其中一位采访他的媒体记者是个漂亮性感的红发美女，手上还戴着结婚戒指，但从她的调情手段来看，她好像没把自己的结婚誓言当回事儿——她用几根手指状似无意但诱惑十足地搭着他的胳膊，舌尖时不时舔过上唇，桌下的脚还在蹭他。

“嗯…Stark先生，我相信所有女性读者都想知道，像你这样理想的单身汉是如何度过漫漫长夜的。”女记者微微笑着说。Tony看着她脸上的雀斑，玲珑的曲线和蓝色的双眼。“你可要好好交代。”她把话筒举向Tony，眼睫毛忽闪忽闪。

和我的新奴隶玩耍——他是一位因试图统治地球并往纽约带来一只外星军队而出名的神祇。顺便一说，他叫Loki---你可能听说过。

好吧，Tony并没有真的这么讲，尽管他有点动心。他给出了那种无脑但预料之中的套话，但足够保持这位女性爱慕者的兴趣。访谈刚一结束他就溜走了，赶在红发妞要他手机号码或者把自己的联系方式塞进他口袋之前跑路。即使她有天使脸庞魔鬼身材，那也不值得被一个吃醋的丈夫追杀。

其实让他心情这么好的主要原因并不是这卖弄风情的红发妞，而是他每隔一会儿瞥向手机时看到的景象。屏幕上显示着愁眉苦脸的Loki正四肢着地，在Stark大厦里用牙刷刷地板。  
还有比这更爽的景象吗？Tony怀疑。咳，可能还真没有。

他不禁为这个主意感到沾沾自喜。这傲慢的神亟需有人来教他什么叫谦逊，Tony可是巴不得给他上课。

半小时之后Tony已在回家的路上，车里用最大音量放着AC/DC的歌。他一边用手指在方向盘上敲着节奏，一边吹着口哨---尽管他的伴奏被夸张的鼓点与吉他所掩盖，还有那震耳欲聋的歌声---“TNT 我就是炸药”。总的来说，今天棒极了。只差一件事就完美了。

他右转弯，在一家中餐外卖那里停了车。毕竟，即便是Tony Stark这样的伟大天才也得吃饭。

 

他的膝盖因整日匍匐而酸痛不已，并且十指痉挛。他已经数次轮换双手来拿刷子，然而交替也没起什么好作用。此刻Loki的手指彻底麻木，或许没有知觉反倒是件好事。他真的很想休息一下，但Tony隐隐的威胁使他不敢懈怠。Loki应当在他回家的时候刷完整层楼---这就足以阻止Loki喘口气了。

然而这并不意味着他能在那之前完成这严苛的任务。Loki很快就意识到，这绝对就是Tony一直以来的计划---给Loki布置一个不可能完成的任务，然后在他无法执行命令的时候以惩罚自己的奴隶为乐。

真好。太棒了。

Loki再次把刷头浸入乌黑的水中。刷毛已经又脏又秃，但他没有任何可替换的清洁工具，所以他把这可怜的玩意儿按在地板上，又刷了起来。

也许Tony认为让Loki刷完整栋大厦的地面是个精妙绝伦的主意。Loki当然不希望此事发生，因为他不知道自己的膝盖能否承受更多的折磨。他的裤子也因为在湿漉漉的地板上匍匐而透湿，但这是他最无关紧要的麻烦。

Loki满腹愤懑，手上更加用力，无视自己指节传来的钝痛。这根本毫无意义。他绝对不可能在Tony回来之前完成，何况……

就好像某位天神听见了他的想法似的，电梯门忽然“咻”地一声打开，然后关上，伴随着他已然太过熟悉的脚步声。Loki浑身僵硬，但他没有转身，仍旧保持着跪趴在湿地板上的姿势，等待着。

他定是一副悲惨至极的样子---Loki只有这一个念头。他想过直起身来，但决定还是免了。毕竟他比Tony高，这或许只是更加激怒这个男人，而此刻Loki可不需要这样的结果。

“还在忙活啊？”Tony自他身后某处责备道，不悦地砸了咂嘴。Loki既没有抬头也没有转身。显而易见，傻子都能看出来他没刷完。Tony也没指望他能完成，不管他装的有多惊讶。

一双做工精良的鞋子步入Loki的视野，停在他两步之外的地方。Loki浑身紧绷，认为其中一只脚会踹上自己的肋骨，没准力道足以踢断好几根骨头。

在他等待腹部传来剧痛的时候，Loki脑中更为理性客观的一处想知道人类是怎么靠孱弱的躯体存活下来的。绊一跤然后从几米高的地方摔下来这种小事就足以导致瘫痪甚至危及生命的损伤，诸如此类的事情数不胜数。

在他还拥有神力的时候，他和所有阿斯加德人一样很快就能恢复。疼痛总是一眨眼就过---难受倒是难受，但在他的身体自动痊愈后就好了伤疤忘了疼。

快速痊愈已一去不返。对于神祇来说，伤病仅需几分钟就好，最多不过一个小史，然而人类却要花费几周甚至数月才能恢复。养伤期间的痛苦是持续的，丝毫不会减弱。

Loki对此一清二楚，因为地牢守卫发现Loki丧失能力的新境地十分耐人寻味。多有趣啊，揍他几拳或者甩到墙上，次日一早回来再看，伤痕仍旧遍布他全身。就好像他是某种怪物一样（好吧，比他能力被束缚之前还要怪异），瞧着这畸种，都过去一天了还又疼又破，没法像个正常阿斯加德人那样治愈自己。  
人类如此脆弱易伤，他们是怎么活下来的？Loki想不通，然而眼前没有答案。

他们不必担心成为别人的奴隶，某个乐于把奴隶变成一滩血肉的人，以此来作为奴隶过往罪行的偿还。Loki咬入内颊，尝到了血味。养好断裂的肋骨会花上他好几个星期，如果骨缝没对齐长好，即便痊愈后也还是会疼。他打心底里怀疑Tony会把他带去所谓的人类治疗师那里修正他的裂骨。

Loki再次感受到几日以来他再熟悉不过的尖锐恐惧。这种深深的无力与脆弱糟糕透顶，以往他不曾有过这样的感觉，然而事到如今他别无选择，唯有面对。

Tony的沉默使他越发紧张起来。这人是不是非常想给自己一番痛揍，以至于站在那里想尽可能久地品味这一刻？这就是他不慌不忙地开始他的美好时光的原因吗？

亦或者他希望看到自己痛恨的敌人被打垮然后乞求？他是在等自己讨饶？如果是这样的话，Loki不想让他满意。至少目前如此---虽然自己之后可能会改变想法---Loki脑中更为阴险务实的部分这么认为。

突然，那双鞋子移出了视野。

“我带回来些中餐外卖。想着你可能饿了。”他听见Tony的声音从一个绝对踢不到自己的距离传来。话音刚落，什么东西被放在了厨房柜台上，发出了一声闷响。

中餐外卖？

Loki抬头，刚好看见Tony从一个白色塑料袋里拿出几个银色盒子，把他们放在了桌子上。

“直接从胖李记厨房打包的，城里最好的中餐馆。”Tony继续道。“我给你说，他家的炒面好吃得要死。我猜你们的天空之城里没这种东西，对吧？”

Loki不确定Tony到底在说什么，但它闻起来的确像食物。

在那一刻，Loki似乎唯一能想到的就是是否所有人类的食物都来自奇怪的小盒子。


	7. 第七章

当Loki醒来时，他立刻后悔了。他的身体在试图翻身寻找一个更舒服的姿势时大声地抗议，Loki发誓听见了自己关节不祥地咔咔作响。

感觉就像是他从一座万米高山上摔了下来，一路滚过被安置好的重重巨石。他的膝盖酸涩不已，双手刺痛难忍，而这描述得还很委婉。更不必说他可怜的、惨遭虐待的后背。

刷洗地板显然不利于他的身体健康。

Loki费尽千辛万苦成功离开了---或者说滚下了---床，颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

Loki蹒跚着走进浴室，他真切地希望Tony没有更多地板要刷，他不认为自己的身体还能承受的了。

和昨天一样，洗漱完毕后他无所事事，只能坐在那里等待Tony的传唤。许久之后，Jarvis的声音通知他Tony正在楼下等待。Loki叹着气站了起来，无视自己的身体从背部和双腿传来的尖锐不满，走出房间。

Loki走进厨房时Tony正坐在餐桌旁，吮着一杯棕色的液体。他朝神祇扬了扬眉，用挑剔的眼光把他从头看到脚。

“唷，这不是驯鹿游戏嘛！但愿你的床垫不算太硬，因为你的走路姿势好像比往常僵硬了许多，如果你不介意我直说的话。”

哼，Tony可以演得再像一点。

“床垫非常舒适。”Loki尽可能礼貌地答道。他在Tony示意后在自己桌边的老地方坐下，面前已然摆好了一个碗（有猫咪的那个）和一把勺子。他想知道Tony为何愿意自己动手，而不是让他的奴隶摆好两人的餐具，后者才是更为恰当的行为。

“请自便。”Tony随意地指了指，桌上立着一盒牛奶，还有一个更大的、装有圆形东西的盒子。麦片，盒子一侧印着如此字样，但Loki压根不明白这个词是什么意思。

反正也无关紧要。他默默地给自己倒了些牛奶，往里面添了点儿另一种东西，埋头猛吃。Loki满足地叹了口气，他真的饿扁了。

“所以说，”Tony突然开口，打断了Loki的早餐时光。“你是不是终于要告诉我那个价值百万的答案了？因为我一直有点儿好奇，你懂的吧？”

嗯？

Loki从碗里抬起了头，一脸迷惑。

“我不明白，”他悄悄说道，嗅到了一丝危险。“是哪个问题呢？”

Tony斜倚着靠背，双腿交叉，抓了抓自己的后脑勺。他给了Loki一个兴味十足的表情。

“拜托，你没这么蠢啊，斑比。你那些几天之前在此现身的朋友们——我相信你还记得吧，就是佩着巨剑一脸大胡子的那群人——他们可没费心向我解释为何Odin把你送给了复仇者中的我。其实我对这种亲切示好还挺受宠若惊的，更何况是来自众神之父的馈赠，但这令我有些好奇——为什么不是其他人呢？”Tony故作严肃的面具终于碎裂，他勾出一丝玩世不恭的微笑。“我相信Barton肯定乐于和你演绎Kunta Kinte注的故事。”（注：小说Roots中的人物，一名黑奴）

几个圆形物体进了他的气管，Loki猛咳起来。

Tony往他面前推来一杯水，Loki连灌几大口，试图压下自己的呛咳。

“所以呢？”在Loki看起来能够说话之后，Ton再次问道。“为什么是我？”

当然，Loki无路可走，只能回答。尽管他一点也不喜欢。目前最好小心为上。  
“Odin认为你是最合适的人选。”他说道，在开口之前就知道这个回答行不通。

“这不废话么，”Tony嗤道。Loki听出了这寥寥数字中的讥讽之意。“不然你怎么会在这儿。我的意思是，为什么Odin认为我是整个欢乐复仇者小队中的最佳奴隶主？”

Loki眼前浮现出回忆里的审判，片刻之间，他仿佛能听见Odin的声音响彻整个房间。众神之父宣告了他的裁决，将他定罪为某人的财产，一位凡人的所有物。

在他回答的时候，Loki始终盯着自己剩下的早餐。不知为何，他无法忍受对上Tony的眼睛。“你们的领导Fury局长，他没有被选中的原因是Odin意识到他只会有兴趣把我当做试验品，而那不是惩罚我的重点，所以…”

“有道理，”Tony打断他。“真可惜，把你交给Fury会让我的生活从各方面都轻松许多。无意冒犯啊鲁道夫，不过要是几天之前宇宙问我最衷心的愿望，名单前一百可不会出现一名奴隶。”他不耐烦地挥了挥手。“好了，接着说，其他几个人呢？”

“至于Romanoff， 法庭怀疑她一看到我就可能把我一刀割喉，所以她被排除了。如果他们想致我于死地，那他们就会当场把我处决，不会麻烦其他人。”  
“啊没错，亲爱的Natasha。要知道，你叫她‘哭哭啼啼的贱人’可是让她很不高兴。没几个人敢和她这么说话，这么做的几个家伙通常身上都至少缺了一块。”

该死。他完完全全忘了这茬了。

Loki希望这不意味着Tony往他的惩罚清单上又添了一笔，可他略带愉悦的嗓音令Loki认为或许他还真就愿意这么做。无论如何，Loki还是觉得远离这个话题比较好。

“Banner…不是一个合适的奴隶主人选，因为他有时候会变成…另一种形态。作为Hulk，他对于某个…没有神力的人来说，太过危险。”

Tony轻笑，“哈，从之前Hulk对付你的样子来看，我真的不认为有没有‘神力’有何不同。”

奇耻大辱，然而是事实。Loki体内怒火翻腾，但他识趣地没有反驳这句话，迅速地转至下一个名字。

“Odin不相信Rogers愿意接受奴隶，这将违背他身为中庭人的道德。”Loki稍微歪曲了一下事实；Rogers被踢出名单的原因是阿斯加德法庭怀疑他不能如预期般报复Loki并残忍对待他，但Tony不必知道这一点。他不必知道法庭只盼着他能够狠狠收拾Loki。

名单上只剩下一个人了，但Loki不想提及那个名字，所以他试着回避。

“Thor在一开始就不可能是候选人，因为他仍视自己为我的哥哥。所以只剩你了。”

“那Barton呢？”

当然，Tony注意到了他的遗漏。如果说世上有什么是Loki不愿意提到的，那就是佩着弓箭的那个人。因为如果有谁想看他承受永无止境的折磨，那人就是Barton。

万一Tony认为这是个绝佳的主意怎么办？——把一个恶作剧之神以借贷的形式送给他那神射手朋友？

这一想法令人不适。待在Tony的屋檐下已经够糟的了，但Barton只会雪上加霜。

“Barton恨我恨到一见面就会杀了我。”Loki简单地答道，希望这能够劝阻Tony有这样的念头。是的，法庭认为把我交给Barton是个坏主意，所以你也该这么想。  
“嗯哼。看来我是用排除法选出来的。我还以为我有特别之处呢。”Tony嗤笑，装出一副失望的样子。

Tony并没有把这个话题深入下去，Loki缓缓呼出来一口气。他甚至没意识到自己屏住了呼吸。如果Tony在考虑把他租借给Barton，至少他没有明说。

沉默再次降临，Loki低头看向自己的空碗。在地牢里，他只能用扔来的下脚料来果腹，他不确定自己敢不敢再来一份圆圈圈。Tony在他坐下时说过让他自便，但这是否包含第二份食物可不一定。眼前的食物充满诱惑，Loki决定铤而走险，抓过面前那花哨的包装盒。

令人舒心的是，Tony没问“你他妈在干什么”，他甚至就没注意到。

所以Loki又吃了起来，但仍有一个疑问在他脑中悬宕。如果他知晓答案的话，他会镇静许多。鉴于这一话题已经暴露，眼下正是发问的好时机。

自然，奴隶是不被允许提问的，他再清楚不过了。这里不是他的地盘，他也不占上风，何况他知道阿斯加德的碎嘴奴隶会有什么下场，但他就是忍不住。

“容我冒昧一问…其他复仇者目前在哪里呢？”Loki尽可能礼貌而庄重地问道，竭力把话说得顺畅。他之前还以为那些人在这附近转悠，至少在Stark大厦里会碰见几个，然而到目前为止他只见过Tony。  
如果Tony认为他的奴隶这么直截了当地发问是种僭越的行为，他并没有表现出来。“啊，已经开始想他们了，是不是？唔，说实话吧，我也不知道他们的下落。我们只有在世界遭到超级反派的威胁时才会在一起。”他尖锐地看向Loki。“正如上次你试图掌控全球那样。”

啊哦。危险区域。无需提醒Loki他试图奴役中庭的举措惨遭失败。说真的，Tony亦然。

“无论如何，Romanoff和Barton正在南美出任务，追查一些非法武器交易商什么的。Bruce整天待在实验室，把小试管里的东西混来混去。Steve可能正在地球某处拯救世界。Fury嘛，谁知道呢。至于你哥哥，他跑去和Jane度日去了。”

“我没有哥哥。”Loki脱口而出。但这并不是重点，重要的是Barton远在千里之外，在另一块大陆上。但愿他一辈子都别回来。

“嘛，Thor貌似认为你有。除非你还存在什么别的我不知道的兄弟。”

“他甚至都没出席我的审判。”Loki说道。他不知道自己为什么要告诉Tony，但这些话语仿佛拥有自己的意志，在他后悔之前就说出了口。

“这事真不能怨他。”  
沉默再一次笼罩二人，Loki又低头看向自己的空碗。他还是很饿。鉴于Tony没有对他之前自发取食的行为作出评价，再拿一次也无妨。Loki再次把手伸向盒子，希望里面还剩些食物。

这一次，Tony用诧异的眼神把他钉在原地。

“他们在监狱里都不喂你的吗？”


	8. 第八章

Tony在新装甲上进行的工作不是很顺利，这套希望有所改善的装甲在某处有点毛病，尽管他已经运行了许多冗长的测试，但Tony还是没找到问题所在。

他心烦意乱地敲着桌面，眼睛在屏幕上来回逡巡，试图从面前的报告中发现异常信号。但他的大脑今天就是不愿意合作，始终想不出这些数据的合理解释。

Tony叹着气关掉了显示器。屏幕黯淡之前发出了伤心的哔哔声。最好还是明天再处理吧，等他休息一下，让大脑重整士气。

他关上身后通往工作间的门，走向起居室，想着瘫在沙发上看场电影是个不错的主意。反正现在已经太晚了，没什么有用的可做，更何况他右边太阳穴正隐隐抽痛，而自己之前的按摩看来是白费功夫。

不，他现在需要放松，然后头痛应该会缓解。

Tony踏进起居室，一只手还在太阳穴上打着圈，一个绿黑相间的身影正站在书架前。Tony退回到门边，差点因这意料之外的景象叫出声来。他皱起眉头。

好吧，他的确允许Loki在大厦的某些特定区域闲逛（他认为把一个恶作剧之神整天关在房间里会让他有太多空闲来策划新的计划征服世界），在Jarvis持续不断地严密监控之下自由活动，所以Tony不应该对此感到意外。他就是没想到在这里撞见Loki——在他自己的起居室里。出于某些原因，这让Tony有些不爽。

Loki在听见他的脚步声时迅速转过身。他面露愧疚，仿佛在做什么不被允许的事情时被Tony抓了个正着。

神祇的手里攥着一本书，但他发现Tony盯着那书时迅速把它放回到了架子上的空槽里。

看见Loki站在那儿，修长的手指摸上他自己的东西，即便只是他的书——这一景象让Tony心中的不悦变成了尖锐的恼怒。倒不是说他告诉Loki不许看它们，但就是…

“你在看什么呢，鲁道夫？”Tony问道。他往前走了一步，稍稍满意地看着Loki往后退了一下。他刚刚放回去的书在水平线上略微突出来了一点，Tony扫了扫书脊上巨大而斑驳的字母。

诗作埃达。唔。Tony甚至都不知道自己的书藏中有这一本，但他毫不意外Loki专挑了它来看。Loki的虚荣心当然敌不过这种诱惑——有机会阅读有关他自己英勇事迹的传说。

或许是因为Tony刚刚经历了糟糕的一天，又或许是他的头痛所致，但这位“几乎杀了Coulson的凶手”和“差点实现的地球征服者”在起居室意外地出现激怒了他。就像是白纸上的污点，白兰地里的苍蝇，镜子上的裂痕。Loki高大森然的存在让Tony很不舒服，更不用说因他而起的回忆——Loki上一次在大厦里现身，以及之后发生的事情。最主要的是Tony即将坠落而亡的恐惧，当时他的鼻子距离地面只有几英寸，在那千钧一发之际堪堪被自己的钢铁侠装甲所救。这一切都牢牢刻在Tony的记忆之中。

当然，Loki从未因此道歉，两人再一次面对面时，这神祇只要了---要求了---一杯酒。

傲慢，自负，妄自尊大，如同一个真正的神。

Tony的心情急转直下。他体内仍旧翻腾着怒火与愤恨，即便这显得他很小气又自负，但他立刻决定他需要一个道歉。这是他应得的。

也许Loki察觉到了Tony阴沉的情绪，亦或者Tony脸上显露了出来，无论怎样，总之他又退了一步，在两人之间拉开了一些距离。即便这只是条件反射，但神祇的反应给了Tony小小的满足感。立场互换，现在轮到Tony把他吓得要死了。

但Tony此刻唯一所想的是——他想要一个道歉。即使Loki口不对心，即使他逃出去之后重蹈覆辙，Tony还是想听他谢罪。  
Tony眯起眼睛，在Loki面前阴郁地盯着他。到了教育Loki谦逊的时候了。

“那什么，”他开口说道，试图听起来漫不经心，仿佛这件事无关紧要，只是他一时兴起的念头。“突然想到，你从来没有真的因为你用我的身体作为攻城锤砸烂我的窗户而道歉。公平起见，我觉得你欠我一声对不起。”

在寂静之中，Loki倒吸一口冷气的声音清晰可闻。

不习惯给人道歉，是吧？从未咽下自己的骄傲然后请求别人原谅过？你猜怎么着，伙计，你要在此时此地这么做了。

他几乎能感觉到Loki的厌恶在空气中升腾，仿佛一个因压力而下降的晴雨表，而这一感受只使得一切更加甜蜜。此刻唯一的瑕疵就是---Loki比他高，仍旧从几英寸之上俯视着他。

幸运的是有个简单的方法可以纠正。

“为了表示你的对不起是真心的，你在道歉之前要跪下来。”Tony听见自己这么说，仿佛这不是他，而是另外的人通过他的嘴讲出这些话来。

该死，这句话是从哪儿冒出来的？

但这感觉正如之前那样，在Loki被送到这里后他用电棍戳着他的下巴——一阵胜利的眩晕让Tony头晕脑胀，和他平时的样子大相径庭。他的静脉里仿佛奔腾着火热的力量，就好像血液被某种酒精和岩浆的混合物所取代一样。Tony想起来自己曾经有过这种感受，在一个离纽约很远很远的地方。

阿富汗。那时他摧毁了该死的恐怖分子山洞，在狂怒之中发泄自己受到的折磨。在他注视着洞穴燃烧时，一股醉人的力量与复仇的快感席卷他的全身，既甜蜜而又苦涩。这感受猛烈到足以让他血液沸腾，烧尽他所有的理性。

Tony把这段回忆抛到脑后，不想在此刻想到它。

这一次，Loki很快就听从命令跪了下来。不知为何，Tony几乎有些失望。

尽管如此，眼前的景象还是让人身心愉悦。现在Tony才是老大，而Loki沦为了某种哈巴狗，Tony想不起名字来，但那种狗刚好能放进老太太的钱包。

“嗯？”在他认为沉默已经持续了太久时，Tony催促道。

Tony看着Loki张开嘴发不出声音来，好像话语被强力胶水黏在了他嗓子里。片刻之后，Loki终于朝着地板嘟哝了几声。

这可不行啊，伙计。

Tony两大步走到Loki面前，伸手抓起一满把黑发，迫使Loki抬起头来，看向自己的眼睛。

“我可没听清。咱们再来一遍，这次声音大一点。”Tony语带愉悦，就好像他让Loki把桌上的盐递给他似的。

Loki面色苍白，比Tony记忆中还要憔悴。尽管这神祇试图掩盖，但他脸上的恐惧清晰可见，恐惧之中夹杂了…顺从？

Loki用舌尖润了润自己发干的嘴唇，好像空气被抽干了似的塌下了肩膀。然后：

“我……很抱歉把你扔出窗户。”

这就是了，期待已久的道歉笼罩着无上的荣耀，从一个跪在Tony Stark起居室地板上的、失去神力的神祇口中说出。

这本来会令人心满意足，如果Loki没这么一反常态地顺从的话。曾经戳着他的电棍好像让他丧失了一切反抗之心。

Tony松开Loki的头发，他觉得体内的眩晕迅速消散，一丁点也不剩了。  
——————————————————————————————  
他在口中尝到了一股苦涩难受的味道。稍微带点金属味，但基本上是酸涩难闻的。

所以这就是所谓耻辱，所谓被击败的滋味。

就在片刻之前，Tony在接受他的道歉后离开房间，把他留在了地上。Tony没有在一旁幸灾乐祸，看着Loki在悲惨的苦痛中煎熬。

他的骄傲残破不堪，但他不可能拒绝给出Tony想要的道歉。因为他是个奴隶，因为他没有力量，因为Tony目前掌控着他的生活，因为他头顶仍然悬挂着达克摩斯之剑——在阿斯加德被折磨致死的威胁，因为……还有无数个理由。

当然，在Odin宣读他的审判时Loki就已经知道，他把Tony扔出窗外这个事件会反咬他一口。Tony仍旧---合情合理地---对此感到生气。至少这一次这人接受了道歉，而不是决定狠狠揍他一顿。这一次。

今天起初还算可以---基于Tony忙于自己工作的情况下，Loki随意地在大厦的指定区域闲逛，最终来到了起居室，这里最远端的墙上挂着一个书架。他找到埃达纯粹出于巧合，但好奇心战胜了一切，Loki把书从书架上拿下，看了起来。他发现这本书很有意思，以人类的眼光看待阿斯加德的神话---有些是事实，其他部分则被说得天花乱坠。总之他很欢迎这段分心，令他几乎忘了自己目前的境遇，哪怕只有一小会儿。

然后Tony的到来让Loki回想起了自己的所在---他在食物链的最底端，一无所有，甚至不能控制自己的生活。一个奴隶被扔到他最糟糕的敌人面前，任其摆布，他的主人能够随心所欲地对他下命令。

Loki觉得自己应该感到宽慰，至少Tony没有因为抓到Loki翻他的书而生气。在阿斯加德，如果奴隶未经许可而私下使用主人的个人物品，那他会被施以鞭刑。

那本书仍旧立在书架上，烫金封面上印着红色的字。然而即使Tony似乎不介意他不当的行为，Loki阅读埃达的欲望也已消失无踪。


	9. 第九章

又是一天到来，和昨天甚至前天都没什么区别。Loki胸中仍旧因为毫无尊严的处境而怒火翻腾，但他把这愤怒牢牢压了下去，他非常清楚这么做没什么好处。

他怒视着身边地板上成堆的鞋子，暗自希望它们每一只都自燃然后烧成渣渣。与其说他想把自己从这羞耻的任务中解脱出来，倒不如说他更想从Tony又惊又怒的表情中寻获满足感——如果他发现他收藏的所有鞋子都化为灰烬的话。

Loki被下令给这些收藏的鞋子抛光擦亮，就好像他是仆人似的。当然，他充分意识到自己的地位甚至还不如仆人，但这是题外话。

很显然，Tony拥有超乎他想象数量的鞋子。这些收藏品种之繁多足以让阿斯加德的侍女汗颜。他不知道Tony有没有把所有鞋子都穿过一遍，又或者这只是另一个挥霍钱财的渠道。Loki知道有些男人就是这样，到处搜刮精美的武器或者古籍之类的特殊展览品，但从不好好使用这些辛苦收集来的东西。虽然这些人没一个收集鞋子。

他不确定今天的任务是否比昨天的更为卑下，他昨天花了很大功夫来清理Tony车间的污垢，那人还给他下了非常清楚的指令，让他不要乱动任何设备或未完成的装甲，不然Jarvis就会警告他。Loki仍旧记得那里脏乱地令人反胃，到处都是黑色的油渍与污痕，还有难以辨认的肮脏物质，就好像几个世纪都没有打扫过似的。Loki根本不知道Tony怎么能忍受在这种污秽之地工作。

他不知道前方还有多少这种有辱人格的任务在等着他，直到Tony决定…亲手复仇。他认为仔细考虑这种缓刑是有道理的；尽管和自己相比，Tony的寿命十分有限，但他拥有一切时间来报复他，并且很显然Tony想要先把Loki彻底羞辱一番，因此他让Loki做这些低微而卑贱的工作。这个男人不会放弃一丝一毫这样的享受——把他的敌人踩入尘埃，拽着他的项圈，满意地看着他忍受奴役与束缚。

然而，他毕竟不能用一身断骨来刷地板，或者进行其他丢脸的活计；从目前看来，连Tony也意识到了这一点。

Loki清楚这一事实，他缓慢的工作是一种徒劳，前方等待着他的将不可避免。

Loki面露痛苦，他回忆起他在这栋大厦和Tony对峙时说给他的话，那时他依然拥有神力，站在Tony的房子里威胁那个人，眼中闪耀着唾手可得的胜利之光，血管中奔腾着自信与兴奋。

“…但这一切都和你有关。如果我们不能保护地球，我们绝对会找你报仇。”

最终，他们成功保护了自己的星球。Loki没那么幼稚，这不意味这“报仇”这件事因此就不存在了。  
Loki眼前唯有一丝希望；如果他强忍着挺过去，或许Tony终有一天会厌倦他。然而之后…谁知道呢。这一前景并不乐观，但这是他最好也是唯一的赌注。如果他耐心地坚持下去，或许他未来的情况有所改善。也许他甚至能设法逃出生天，尽管他对此表示怀疑。但这是他唯一的希望，Loki牢牢的抓着，不愿放手。像这样度过余生实在太令人沮丧，尽管他知道这几乎是板上钉钉的事。

此时此刻，他除了顺从之外别无选择，期望未来会发生改变或者设法逃出是他坚持下去的唯一动力，让他能够接受这些侮辱，以及前方更为糟糕的处境。

至少他还有口饭吃，虽说这是目前形势下唯一积极的事情——除了他还活着这一事实。他不知道自己还要持续多久，把“能吃饱”视为某种对自己有利的事情。

Loki低头看着自己的手，指节因用力而发白。他用来给鞋抛光的油膏弄脏了他的手，污渍一路延伸到手腕，他的指甲变成了深色的半月形。一般来说，他不太在意把自己的手弄脏，但在目前的情况下，这只是加速了他的堕落。

右边走廊的某处传来一声门响，片刻之后，一个上身赤裸的Tony Stark走了进来。从他肩膀上的搭着的毛巾、湿头发以及赤足来看，这人刚刚洗过澡。Loki几乎能感觉到这人皮肤散发出的湿气，忍不住一阵恼怒。相比之下，他浑身脏污不堪只不过是进一步证明他是个卑贱的奴隶。  
Loki盘腿坐在地上，被鞋子的海洋所环绕。Tony在他只有几步远的地方急刹车，就好像他很意外在这里看到Loki。

Loki知道自己最好把注意力集中在手头的任务上，假装Tony不在那里，继续往手里的鞋子上涂那深色的臭鞋油。但是Tony就站在他前面，他忍不住直了眼。

他从未见过这种东西——Tony胸口正中的陌生物件。那东西散发出蓝白色的柔和光芒，萦绕着幽魂般的色彩。他没有见过这种异世的颜色，既非晴空之蓝或海洋之碧，也非冬日之寒，但仍旧十分美丽。他能感受到它轻轻地脉动，一阵一阵地往四周的空气散发波浪，有点像一个法师施咒时周围的情景。

但这不是魔法，他知道。这是人类的发明，某种科学与技术的结合体，由某些中庭人创造出来的，甚至可能是Tony自己造的。

他肆无忌惮的注视很快被Tony所察觉。“哦，我胸口的这玩意儿？”Tony漫不经心地说道，显然对这种好奇的目光习以为常。“这是个核反应堆，也是个我差点在阿富汗被炸成碎片的小纪念品。”他用指尖敲着那散发幽魂之光的表面，顿了顿。“顺便一说，这也是令你那次表演事故十分遗憾的原因。”Loki几乎能听见话语之下隐含的嘲笑，以及回忆起自己失败的刺痛。

“我明白了。”他直直说道，不愿意回想起那悲惨的一天。他不太确定Tony胸口的核反应堆究竟起什么作用，但他认为深究下去不是明智的选择。

Tony盯着他看了一会儿，之后拉来一把椅子，把它转了过来，然后跨坐在椅子上，手臂搭着椅背。“别管我，”他得意洋洋地笑着说，“我恰巧喜欢看别人干活儿，你接着擦就行。”他朝Loki摆摆手，示意他继续。

这还用问吗。如果不是亲眼看着的话，羞辱你堕落的敌人还有什么乐趣可言？

Loki大为光火，他默默咬紧牙关以防自己说出这种不明智的事实来。眼前这个自鸣得意的男人趴在椅背上，就好像他在看驯兽为了娱乐观众而玩把戏似的。假如他一直无视他的话，Tony也许会觉得无聊，转而玩他的中庭科技发明去。

因此他用鞋刷用力地擦着手中深色的皮革，把臭烘烘的东西往这双又丑又难穿的鞋上涂了个遍，试图假装Tony不存在。

Tony十分仁慈地沉默了几秒，但很快他就忍不住了，又开始胡言乱语。

“讲真，驯鹿游戏，这还是挺好的，看着你脚踏实地地干些活，而不是试着征服地球。”他扫了一眼地板上胡乱堆着的鞋子，弯腰捡起一只来，假模假样地研究着。“作为一个对于这种事不熟悉的外星人来说，你还是干得蛮好的嘛。你肯定有这种才能，所以没准我应该做一个小小的擦鞋生意，向纽约的好公民出租你的服务，怎么样？”他把鞋子扔回地上，一手摸着自己下巴上的胡茬，就好像在深思什么哲学问题似的。

然后他打了个响指，指着Loki。“我知道了——斯塔克的闪亮鞋子(Stark’s Shiny Shoes)！”他又笑了起来，“你喜欢这个店名吗？三个一样的首字母挺时髦的，这种东西在心理学上会吸引人，你懂吧。”

不知不觉中，Loki握紧了手中的鞋子，黑色的皮革被压出了皱痕，直到它因为粗暴对待而发出咯吱的抗议声。

“嘿！”Tony猛地说道，从他的紧握中抢过鞋子。“别把我的东西毁了。这双美人花了我四百多块呢。”

中庭货币对Loki来说毫无意义，但他意识到这双鞋十分昂贵而高档，如同Tony其他所有物一样。尽管，如果这双鞋真有那么高级，那它应该经得起小小的挤压。话又说回来，中庭质量有什么好期待的呢？

Loki感觉到脸上的肌肉因恼怒而抽动，他的嘴拉扯出一副咆哮的样子。如果Tony想告诉他怎么干活，那他不妨自己来做。Loki真的很想这么说。

Tony拥有敏锐的观察力，他注意到了Loki激怒之下的小小发作。“你听见我的话了，公主。别毁了我的东西。”他挥着鞋，在说最后一句话时一字一顿地朝下点着，最终用鞋指着Loki。“明白了？”  
Loki怒目而视，在他胆敢的范围内尽可能冷地瞪着他。“我明白了。”他说道，因为听到自己声音中隐含的敌意而畏缩了一下。

Tony在椅子上坐直了身体，双手抱胸，堪堪放在他胸口诡异光亮的下面。很显然他也听到了。“我的地盘，我的规矩，伙计。不过，如果你愿意，我确定我们能把你安排送回阿斯加德——如果听从几道简单命令对你来说太难的话。”棕色的眼睛穿透了他。“这是你想要的吗？”

这一威胁在Loki心中激起一股冰冷的恐惧，他垂下目光，摇了摇头。不，他不想被送回阿斯加德，他知道那里有怎样的审判在等着他。纵然Tony对此一清二楚，他很显然十分享受强迫Loki做出选择（就好像他还有的选），羞辱Loki，因为他坦承宁愿生活在Tony的奴役下也不愿被送回阿斯加德面对无尽的折磨。

再一次地，Loki不知道自己还能强压怒火多久，在火山爆发前他还能承受多少，直到他做出在他悲惨的余生都会真心后悔的事来。


	10. 第十章

Tony在衣橱里翻箱倒柜，他忍不住想，为什么自己从来都懒得扔掉这些旧衣服呢？反正他也不会穿。

他在一摞白T恤下面发现了一件艳俗的夏威夷花衬衫，而他甚至都不记得自己买过这件衣服，更别提穿过了。还有那件袖子上有一长条裂口的旧夹克，他太喜欢它了，不忍心丢掉。宽松的绒裤因为穿太勤而有些破旧。黑色运动衣上印着不同乐队的标志，虽然他已不再听这些乐队的歌了。

或许早晚有一天他会清理衣柜，但不是今天。

终于，他找好了一条长绒裤和一件对他来说太大的T恤，以及一些内衣。

这一身肯定能行。

Tony对自己的发现十分满意，他关上衣柜走进起居室，衣服搭在胳膊上。

“Jarvis，”他叫道，“劳Loki大驾来这里。”

他不知道这位神祇正偷偷摸摸藏在哪儿，他也没在乎到去追踪人家的份儿上。无所谓，Jarvis一直在监视Loki，确保他不惹一点儿麻烦。令人惊奇的是，到目前为止Tony还没有接到报告说Loki有任何可疑举动。  
“如您所愿，先生。”他的AI尽职尽责地答道。不像大厦里的另一位居民，Jarvis一如既往地可靠并且值得信赖。

几分钟过后，Loki走进房间，在地毯上发出轻柔的摩擦声。他停在Tony面前几步远的地方，一举一动都显示出他因为被叫过来而不高兴。

就跟他还有别的事可做似的。这家伙只会坐着挠肚脐眼，因为自己统治世界的企图遭遇失败而怏怏不乐。

他朝扶手上的那一小叠衣服挥了挥手。这些扶手椅又难看又笨重，他甚至都忘了自己当初为什么买它们。

“给你挑了些新衣服，斑比。实话说吧，你都开始有味儿了。”

Loki脸上掠过一丝怀疑与愤怒，但他很快就控制住了自己，然后摆出一个更平淡的表情来——然而Tony还是能看到Loki左边的眉毛在隐隐抽动。他愿意拿一百块再加上一瓶他最好的苏格兰威士忌来打赌，没人告诉过Loki说他难闻。倒不是说目前有多明显，只是他在Loki身边的时候偶尔能闻到一小股厚重皮革与汗水的味道。这些衣服再穿上几天，那种味道最终会成为恶臭。最好在演变到这一步之前做点什么。

他假装没注意到Loki无言的愤怒。“我觉得我们可以直接把你这身东西扔进洗衣机，不过鉴于你这身都是皮革，我不确定结局会很美好。所以我想最好给你找些别的东西穿，找些看起来更像…唔，更像中庭人的。”

Loki怀疑地看了看搭在椅子上的衣服。Tony十分确定，穿人类的服装绝对不是他所乐见的。

“别这么难过嘛。”Tony把衣服捞起来，拿在手里翻来覆去地看，仿佛在检查质量似的。“我就穿过几次而已，所以它们几乎是新的。上次穿过之后还洗了一道，不过我猜如果你把脸埋进去使劲闻一下，你还是能闻到我那时候的古龙水味儿。名字叫猩红之蓝，但是我觉得它已经停产了。”

他看着Loki的脸色又沉了几分。很显然，对于Loki这个曾是阿斯加德王子的人来说，被迫穿别人穿过的衣服不是个好想法。特别是Tony——他敌人的旧衣服。

得了吧。至少他好心没给Loki选那件花哨的夏威夷衬衫，或者是胸口印有“性爱之神”的那件T恤。虽说那画面的确想象起来很搞笑。

Loki仍旧一动不动，没打算接受Tony递给他的衣服。Tony不耐烦地抬了抬胳膊，“接着啊。拿走换上。”

当然，他的意思不是让Loki在此地此刻换衣服，不是让他站在Tony的起居室里换。当Tony说“拿走换上”，他的意思是“拿走去房间换”。这种话是所有人都心知肚明的，只有白痴才需要给他讲清楚。

显然，这位恶作剧之神就是个白痴。

随着一下，不，两下迅速的动作，Loki脱掉了他的衣服——解开几条皮带，迈出他的裤子，把上衣拉过头顶，然后把它们全落在地板上堆成一堆。就这么着，Loki脱了个精光，就好像没有观众似的——这位名叫Tony Stark的观众正呆站在那里，像个傻瓜似的瞠目结舌。

好吧，很明显，在阿斯加德长大的人对于何谓“得体庄重”有着非常不同的观念。

倒不是说Tony自己有多庄重，也不是说他这一阵没见过赤身的男人或女人，而是这一事实——Loki，如此出乎意料地，在他自己的起居室里相隔几步远的地方脱光了。Tony的脸颊慢慢染上一层红晕。

当然，Tony情不自禁地盯着神祇一丝不挂的美景。仿佛被它们自己的意志驱使着，他的眼睛缓缓扫过Loki的身体——精瘦的胸膛，雕塑版的手臂，平坦的小腹，再往下……

哎哟我去。  
所以Loki不单单是个神，他很显然生来就像一位天神。

看着眼前这具身体，Tony感到自己的下腹升起一阵熟悉的欲念。Loki比他以为的还要瘦，就好像他饿了一段时间似的（Tony认为他在来这里之前可能真的没多少饭吃），但他苍白紧绷的皮肤下依然鼓动着结实的肌肉。如此有型的身体高大俊朗，就像一个直接从花痴少女爱看的杂志中走出来的时装模特。Tony心中涌起一个不受控制的、非常不合适的念头：手指拂过那片胸口会是什么感觉…

…然后他意识到自己依然像个傻瓜似的站在那里，举着Loki的衣服。Loki正一脸奇怪地看着他，伸出一手准备接过他被下令换上的服装，然而出于某种原因，那些衣服仍然紧紧攥在Tony的手里。

“哦。”Tony一时间只能说出这个字来，他几乎是把衣服直接塞给了Loki，对方一言不发地接了过来。Tony对此非常感激。

Loki穿衣服的速度和他脱下来的时候一样快，Tony仍旧尴尬地看着他，不知自己该做什么好。谢天谢地，下身刚才的悸动已经消失了。他注意到Loki身上残留着深黑和墨绿色的旧伤疤，堪堪愈合。这些伤痕太新了，不像是之前曼哈顿战役以及之后遭遇Hulk时留下来的——不，很显然是有人在那之后造成的。这一想法令Tony感到不适。他想起了Erik以及那一小队英灵战士，想知道阿斯加德的地牢究竟什么样。  
看来，中庭之外的狱警也喜欢施暴。他不知道这在阿斯加德属于官方惩罚措施，还是某种当权者眼皮子底下“秘密”实行的惩处手段。尽管，他宁愿不去真的深究。

穿戴一新的Loki站在了Tony面前，他穿着灰色长绒裤，略褪色的黑T恤在胸口那里印着AC/DC。很奇怪，衣着上的小小调整竟能彻底改变一个人的形象。Loki此刻看上去几乎像个普通人类，不再是那个试图接管地球的神经自大狂。

很快，Tony把方才的感觉驱逐到了他奸诈大脑中的最深处。

 

被迫从阿斯加德装束换成中庭服装显然没让Loki高兴起来，说这事“没那么振奋”更是轻描淡写。

Loki坐在窗台上，伸出一指划过灰色的窗帘，漫不经心地俯瞰着熙熙攘攘的城市。虽说以他所在的高度看不太清地面上的事物，但他认为这个城市十分繁华，目之所及的景色十分壮观。

起初，他以为自己心烦意乱是因为要穿Tony Stark穿过的旧衣服，但他很快意识到这里面还有更深的原因。他简单朴素的衣服是他离开阿斯加德、离开曾经生活后所拥有的一切。这是他与目前已被赶出来的家乡之间，最后一丝联系（手腕上束缚魔法的链子真的不算）。

当然，这只是一件微不足道的烦心事。考虑到他目前的境地，换衣服应该是最不需要担心的了。但这再一次佐证了现实——他不过是一介凡人，穿着普通人类的衣服。不，Loki纠正了自己，他还不如一个凡人。他是个奴隶。

至少身上的衣物还算柔软舒适，虽说这只是小小的安慰。Loki不知道T恤上印的AC/DC是什么意思，但他怀疑那是另一个阿斯加德没有的中庭怪玩意儿。

就像麦片。

他向后靠去，头枕着白墙，贴着玻璃的脸颊感到一阵寒意。他心里仍有另一个想法在盘桓，即便他不愿沉溺其中，这种令人不适的感觉依然纠缠着他。

已经过去一个小时了，他想起脱衣服时Tony双眼胶着在自己身上的样子，一眨不眨地看着。对于Loki这个在阿斯加德长大的人来说，赤身裸体是件再自然不过的事，在正常情况下，脱衣服不该引起任何人盯着看。

他稍微扭了扭，试图在狭窄的窗台上找到一个更舒服的位置，但墙沿开始硌他的肩膀。无论Loki怎么调整，始终不能找到比刚才更舒服的地方。

话又说回来，他想着，Tony可能只是用赞许的眼光看他的伤痕。这就说得通了；在发生这么多事以后，报复心切的狱警折磨Loki，为什么Tony不会对眼前触目的证据心醉神迷呢？

至少Loki希望Tony是这么想的。因为另一种可能实在是太令人不安了。


	11. 第十一章

Tony再一次撞见Loki是在图书馆。神祇正躺在一张棕皮扶手椅上，沉浸在阅读之中，一只脚蜷在身下。他似乎被手中好几斤重的书吸引了，那本大部头与其说像本书，更不如说像块砖。

Tony不常来这里。这里书架上的书都很有些年头，其中许多著作是每个人都声称必读的经典，然而实际上没人真的看过（包括Tony），他自己更偏好科技的前沿发展。对Tony而言，细细翻阅麦克白或尤利西斯直到眼睛流血实在不怎么吸引他。

他斜倚着门框，看着眼前这一幕。无论Loki在读什么，他都太全神贯注了，漫不经心地翻过一页又一页，甚至没注意到多了个观众。虽说这一次他好像没在看埃达，Tony不禁涌起一阵好奇。一个北欧恶作剧之神会看什么书，讲真？尤其是自大如Loki，他或许认为任何蝼蚁的著作都不值一提。

也许他应该留Loki一个人继续阅读，然后自己接着前往目的地——DVD播放器以及那张他之前打算瘫在上面看电影的沙发。

但是，和往常一样，他的好奇心占了上风。Tony没有转身离开，他从门框上直起身子，装作若无其事的样子走进房间，就好像他原本就计划来这里似的，不是因为Loki在这里而特地绕了弯路。

他坐在Loki正对面的扶手椅上，夸张地伸了个懒腰，满足地打了个哈欠，窝成一个更舒服的坐姿。他身下的棕色皮革咯吱作响，仿佛在抗议这不受欢迎的打扰。

Loki并没有抬头，但Tony知道他停止了阅读。

“看来你在我简陋的图书馆里找到了些有趣的东西。烦请告知，这一次是哪种人类著作的标题吸引了神的注意呢？”Tony没打算问得这么讥讽与傲慢，但是管他呢。“征服人类的101种方法？怎么在十步之内统治地球？”

Loki微微紧绷，但他看向Tony时面无表情。“罪与罚。”他简单答道，合起封面让书名露出来。

罪与罚，嗯？倒不是一本Tony打算看的书。这属于那些俄国文豪写的大部头，他对这本书的了解仅限于此。虽然他认为它讲的是谋杀案和西伯利亚集中营什么的。也许那又是另外一些他没看过的书的内容。

“挺有趣的内容，对吧？”Tony忍不住评论道。“我敢说我们人类的司法制度和阿斯加德的审判方式有很多不同之处，是吗？”

“是的。”Loki淡淡地说，看样子不想就此话题讨论下去。

然而Tony并没有这种烦恼。“说实话，你们的审判制度真的挺别出心裁的，虽说在某些方面有点……不同寻常。”他点着自己的下巴，沉思了片刻，然后继续道，“所以阿斯加德的人经常被判成奴隶？像是，我也不知道，因为试图推翻众神之父这样的罪行？”

“这种事有过先例。”

“嗯哼。但我敢打赌你是第一个被判给中庭凡人当奴隶的。”

“我对此并不了解。”Loki无意多言。

“所以你是个先驱者咯，驯鹿游戏，前无古人，新的突破。但这也没什么，任何在史书留名的人总有原因。”

这一评论并没有激起任何回应，所以Tony决定再试一次。他也不知道自己哪儿来的兴致，但就是很难放弃这样的机会——看着Loki像无路可逃的兔子一样，在椅子上坐立难安。又或者用毒蛇来形容他更为贴切，一条正被Tony为了寻开心而用棍子戳的毒蛇。

Tony可从没说自己是个风度十足的赢家，而且有时候你就是需要多刺激一下。尤其是当输家是Loki的时候。

“鉴于在地球上的文明地区，奴隶制早就被禁止施行了，所以我实在有些好奇奴役这回事儿究竟是怎么运作的。奴隶到底应该干些什么呢？坦率而言，我在你身上看不到太多有用之处。”Tony说道。这句话让Loki瑟缩了一下。

神祇一脸怀疑，就好像他试图在Tony的催促之下找出他话中隐藏的动机。“主人让他们做什么，他们就做什么。”最终，他小心翼翼地答道。

“而这在阿斯加德通常指的是？”

“任何需要他们做的家务活。厨房杂务，照顾牲口，打扫卫生，侍奉用餐，准备饭菜，还有…其他的。”

“比如？”

Loki在座位上微微颤动。“作为床奴伺候。”

床奴？指的是…？现在轮到Tony坐不住了。他真心后悔问了这个问题。他立刻想找些其他话来说，把谈话引到一个更舒服的方向。任何事都行。

在你不知为何跑偏到这里之前，你原本打算看DVD的，他的大脑及时提供帮助。

对，这个可行。  
“真的，那本书看上去无聊死了。我给你展示下地球所能提供的一种更为有趣的娱乐方式，怎么样？你看过电影没，鲁道夫？”

——————————————

不，在他漫长的一生之中，Loki从未看过电影，而且说实话，他根本不想接触这种枯燥的人类娱乐。

他本想拒绝Tony的提议，但他的危险雷达和自我保护本能告诉他，“同意”是个更好的选择。毕竟，给奴隶的建议只不过是隐含的命令罢了。一个高兴的Tony比一个生气的Tony要好很多，尤其是当他因为Loki而不高兴的时候。所以Loki毫无怨言地跟在Tony身后三步远的的距离，进了起居室。

墙上挂着的屏幕非常大，几乎涵盖了整个墙面。Tony朝那边点点头，自豪地说着“全新”“英寸”“美元”什么的，但这对Loki而言并没有太多意义。他关注的只是墙上的显示屏，所以当Tony东拉西扯的时候他左耳朵进右耳朵出。

Tony终于进行完了他的长篇大论，他蹲在地上，开始在一堆扁扁的盒子状东西中翻找起来。他每拿起来一个盒子，就喃喃自语一些听起来像是不同意的话，然后把盒子又放了回去。Loki一直站着，从一个安全的距离看着他。他猜那些印着图片的盒子就是电影，然而Tony好像很难做出决定。

过了几分钟，Tony抬了头。

“你坐下来成吗？矗在那儿跟个放错的旗杆似的，怪烦人的。”

Loki身后有个沙发，但没那么大，最多只能挤下四个人。他犹豫了一会儿，不知道该怎么办。在阿斯加德，奴隶是不能坐与主人或其他自由人同高的。如果旁边没有更低的长凳或椅子，奴隶们会跪在地上，处于所有人之下。没错，Tony确实让他在吃饭的时候与自己同桌，但即使对奴隶而言也不可能坐在地上然后从桌上吃饭。沙发似乎与此不同。Loki瞄了一眼那个家具，在没有指示的前提下转而坐在了地上。

此外，出于种种原因，他和Tony之间的距离越远越好。

“沙发对你来说还不够好？”

好吧，看来他做出了错误选择。

“地板挺好的。”他说道，但是Tony脸上不悦的表情很难错认，所以他向后撅起屁股坐到了沙发上，遵从了这个无声的命令。

事实上，沙发相当舒服。

显然Tony十分满意，他把注意力转回之前的的活动。“你喜欢什么电影呢，斑比？恐怖片，动作片，戏剧…”他洗牌似的来回展示手里的几个盒子，用苛求的眼光看着每一个，然后把它们放到之前地板上丢弃的一堆里。“不，等等，我知道了！”他会意地指着Loki。“你是喜欢看浪漫喜剧的那种人，对不对？”

Loki不知道是否要屈尊回答这样的问题，所以他只回答说自己没有特别的喜好。倒不是说Tony不会挑选他喜欢的类型，无论Loki给出怎样的答案。

“你可一点儿忙都没帮，驯鹿游戏。”Tony责备道，显然希望Loki做出选择。

Loki一言不发，只在听见又一个愚蠢的中庭辱骂之时微微皱了眉。坦率地讲，他越来越厌倦这些绰号了，更甚于纯粹的烦恼。Tony先是剥夺了他的自由，之后是他的衣服——他与阿斯加德之间最后一点联系，最过分的是，这人甚至不让Loki使用自己的真名。就好像Loki甚至不再有资格被这么简单地承认，就好像Tony罪大恶极地夺取他的一切，甚至包括他自己的名字。名字是Loki仅剩的所有，除了他的生命——这条命其实不属于Loki，确切而言，它目前掌握在Tony手里。

Tony比Loki以为的还要敏锐。

“不喜欢听我叫你‘驯鹿游戏’吗，斑比？”Tony西子捧心，装出一副被侮辱的震惊样子来。“我这么关心你才特意给你取的呢。”他摇着头，假惺惺地啧了啧。

日常嘲讽。Loki告诉自己他不会上Tony的当。也许这就是Tony玩的一个游戏，试图激怒Loki，然后以他的奴隶出格的举动而惩罚他。

Tony很显然正这么打算，他又勾起一个那种不可一世的微笑。

“但要是你不喜欢，我们可以做出其他安排。我叫你的名字——Larry还是Lenny什么的，我忘了——如果你叫我‘主人’的话。”他自鸣得意地看着Loki。“如何？”

Loki心里抖了抖。当然，如果Tony下此命令，他将别无选择。但是对一位神祇来说，称呼一介凡人‘主人’将是莫大的耻辱。尽管，说实话，他很惊讶Tony之前没坚持让他这么叫——毕竟，‘主人’是阿斯加德奴隶们惯常使用的称呼。然而，单是想想要对Tony说出这个顺从的词就让Loki感到口中满是尘沙。

Tony盯着他看了一会儿，然后耸耸肩转过身去。“好吧，看来你是不同意了，驯鹿游戏。”

Tony在沉默中继续翻找着，而Loki就只是木然望着他。突然，Tony胜利般举起一只手，展示他的选择。

“有啦——今晚的最佳电影！”他把盒子举给Loki，让他看清那个名字。

驯鹿游戏。

他脸上的表情一定精彩非凡，因为Tony把光盘放进播放器的时候一直在咯咯笑。随后，他扑通一声在Loki身边坐了下来。

这部电影和Loki预想的一样愚蠢至极又无聊透顶。

不过，这绝对比回到阿斯加德地牢被折磨至死要好很多。


	12. 第十二章

有些时候，派对还是挺好玩的。这次的派对则不然，所以Tony提前离场，下楼梯的时候手里还端着马提尼，步伐算得上很稳健。

他在转动那漂亮的雕刻门把手前将剩下的酒一饮而尽，把空杯子放在了途径的咖啡桌上。Tony不悦地皱了皱眉——这破聚会连酒都不尽如人意。

他走进户外时，花园里满是宾客。他们聊着天，听着乏味的段子礼貌地微笑。尽管他有些头晕——尽管他们提供的酒水很糟——Tony还是轻易分辨出了那些攀龙附凤者巴结的声音，寻求一夜温存的人的奉承，还有用来打动对方的天花乱坠的牛皮。

Tony觉得隐隐作呕。虽说也可能只是廉价酒水导致的。

他穿过一片闪亮的华丽衣裙，以及与之对比鲜明的古板黑白西装——Tony已经见过太多这样的场面。有时候，他甚至不知道为何自己坚持参加这样的活动。所以他是个慈善家、天才和英雄又怎样？即便这样的人物也不该遭受如此肤浅的聚会，无论它们是否挂着慈善的名头。

Tony甚至不知道这场小派对究竟打着怎样高尚的旗号，纵览全场这些沐浴在灯红酒绿中闲聊吹牛的人们，他怀疑其中超过半数的人也不知道。因此，他的表现已经够好的了，而Tony正打算离开。  
“这么早就回家吗，Stark先生？”一个性感的嗓音在他左边响起，Tony的手肘被牢牢抓住了。他转身，看见了一位他认为是此次派对女主人的人。Carter小姐，或者Crane小姐，或者啥啥啥之类的。

他朝她微笑。这位女士肯定有五十岁了，但她看着Tony的眼光就好像自己是头饥饿的狮子，而Tony则是新鲜美味的肉块。她回以一笑，然而肉毒杆菌让她的脸看上去像是一张僵硬的面具。

“恐怕是这样，小姐。明天一早我还有重要的生意要做。”Tony撒谎道，弯腰吻了她的手背。

这女人像个在校女生似的咯咯傻笑。“那就下次再见了。”她满怀希望。

“或许吧。”Tony颔首。没门儿，他心道。

终于把胳膊从捏碎骨头的力道中挣脱出来后，Tony叫了辆出租车。他松了一口气，可算是离开这个地方了，这里开始令他感到窒息。

几分钟后，Tony走出电梯进了自家客厅，Jarvis帮他开了灯。他瞥了一眼酒柜，不知道是否应该为了之前派对上被迫喝下的廉价酒水而来上一杯威士忌安慰自己，但他还是打消了这个念头。他太累了，而且双脚因为穿着新鞋站了整晚而疼得要命。这双鞋在店里试穿的时候非常舒服，但此刻Tony觉得它们起码缩小了两号。

放弃了喝酒计划，Tony倒在沙发上，踢掉鞋子，满足地叹息出声——终于摆脱这双“脚趾碾压机”了。他弯起一腿搭在膝盖上，龇牙咧嘴地轻轻按摩酸痛的脚底。真可惜Jarvis不能做足部按摩，因为他现在迫切需要来一发。

想到这儿，Tony动作一顿。也许Jarvis不幸没有手，但这里另有其人能帮自己这个小忙，不是吗？

或许是酒精作祟，但Tony还是暗自笑了笑。为何不呢？如果Loki要住在这里花他的钱，那这家伙不妨让自己有点用，干点儿活来养活自己。

再说了，对Loki这种骄傲自大的人而言，教导谦逊的课永远不嫌多。

又不是说这神祇有别的事好做，没准儿他正窝在哪个角落生闷气呢。

“Jarvis，”Tony喊道，“把Loki送过来，好吗？”

“马上，Stark先生。”对方回道。

几分钟后，Loki走进房间。他的头发稍稍有些凌乱，Tony怀疑Jarvis叫他的时候他正在睡觉。  
好吧。如果他想的话，Loki可以整日整夜地睡觉，只要Tony和他了结此事。

Loki看起来十分疲倦，仿佛他几日来都无法入睡。Tony盯着他研究了一会儿。他的姿势僵硬而戒备，好像一头准备为了自卫而出击的困兽，一举一动都流露出猜忌与怀疑。残破的孤傲笼罩着他。不过，对于一位毁灭与混乱之神来说，他看起来不赖……

“你想见我？”Loki终于出声打破了Tony的沉思，显然在对方沉默的注视下有些不安。

“没错。今晚我有个小任务要给你完成。”

神祇皱眉，脸上的猜疑又重了几分。“而这任务包括….？”他谨慎地问道。

Tony朝Loki抬脚，扭了扭脚趾。“是这样，有一些只想找机会钓凯子的女士们举办了一场慈善活动，而我非常不幸地穿着一双太小的鞋子在那里站了整晚。那里的食物糟糕透顶，酒水更是连浇花都不配。最令人难以接受的是，现在我的脚快疼死了。所以，驯鹿游戏，我目前需要的就是你给我做个足部按摩。”

当然，Loki脸上的表情简直无价。Tony能看到这位神祇是怎样竭力保持一副不动声色的平淡样子，虽然有一瞬间，他厌恶地卷起上唇，但Loki很快就抹去了自己的怒容。不过他的双手仍然紧握成拳。

“足部按摩。”Loki淡淡重复了一遍，仿佛在确认自己是否听的正确，而不是让自己的话听上去是在质疑这个命令。

“没错。很高兴你这么快就上道了。”Tony十分愉悦地说。他又扭了扭脚趾，内心涌起一阵小小的期待。活该这个把我扔出窗户的混蛋。一次足部按摩不过是小小的代价罢了。

秒针滴滴答答，Tony打赌Loki正经受激烈的思想斗争，但最终他克服了阻力。Loki一句话都没说，在沙发前跪了下来，修长的手握着Tony的脚，让脚跟抵着自己的大腿，然后他脱掉了Tony的袜子。

Tony承认，在Loki专心工作的时候，他真的不错。他也很意外，因为Loki这样傲慢的混蛋不是那种会花大工夫做足部按摩的人。神祇的手指灵巧地揉过他的脚底，准确地按到每一处酸痛的地方，Tony的唇边逸出一声满足的叹息。

“该死，你按得真好，鲁道夫。”Tony承认道。“要是知道你有这么熟练，我早就让你给我做了。”

Loki没说什么，只继续揉着Tony的脚。他低着头，面孔深深隐藏在黑发之后。显然，他一点也不喜欢这个。  
然而Tony却享受得很。Loki的双手有力且柔软，它们的抚触几乎带着肉欲。Tony仰头靠着沙发，享受那双手把他的酸痛揉去的感觉。他累得不行，尽管之前他喝的酒度数很低，他的脑中仍有些许醉意。他合上双眼，让这愉悦的感受接管一切，今天第一次真正放松下来。

没过多久他就陷入了半醉半醒的状态，脚上特别疼的几个点偶尔被按压过，令他的思绪时不时回到清醒的边缘，但很快他就又昏睡过去，幻想、回忆与现实在脑中交织成一片。他身上的那双手不可置信地柔软，如同情人的爱抚。他脑中梦幻般混合了黑发与绿眼的图像在混乱中搅成一团。Tony身下的沙发漂走了，只能感觉到皮肤之上的那双手。而这感受实在是太好了。

蓦地，Tony从他小小的遐思中惊醒过来。Loki拇指按过他的痛处，他被那里传来的不算难受的刺痛弄醒了。

直到此刻，Tony才注意到。

他勃起了，而且还不是半硬的那种。不，它完全充血，硬的跟石头似的绷在他裤子前面，好似一头想要破笼而出的动物。

卧槽。

Tony瞪大了眼。他这个样子有多久了？他第一个下意识的反应就是朝跪在脚边的Loki看去，好在他还是和之前一样低垂着头，看样子没注意到任何异常。Tony为此感谢上帝。

Tony苦着脸，在身边寻找一个枕头，一条毯子，或者能掩盖他窘境的任何东西。但他双手可及之处什么也没有，而他裤子太紧，上衣又太短，根本遮不住他这么显眼的觉醒。

在这一刻，Tony恐慌起来。万一Loki打算抬头往上看怎么办？他百分之百会注意到Tony目前的状况——如同一条流口水的猎狗般饥渴不已，就因为恶作剧之神给他做了个足部按摩。

Tony不是那种容易脸红的人，然而他觉得自己的脸烧得像撒哈拉沙漠。眼下只有一个办法——像冷血杀手逃离凶案现场一样溜之大吉。

他猛地站起来，把Loki推到一边，在尽快背转过去不让神祇看到他勃发的欲望时差点绊倒。“我好像---呃---听见我手机响了。”他咕哝着，快步走出房间，留下身后依然跪着的Loki。

Tony认为，他真的需要和他身上最宝贵的一个部位来一场严肃的谈话了。


	13. 第十三章

睡觉时既没有被闹钟吵醒，Jarvis也没有一大早发布重要通知——世上没有比这更舒服的事了。Tony一手埋入枕头，把它拉起来盖上自己的脸，不是很想起床。他做了那么好的一个梦，尽管那些混杂而模糊的影像褪色得太快，他现在甚至一个也想不起来，但那愉悦的感受依然在脑中萦绕。

他翻身面朝天，打着哈欠伸懒腰，僵硬的四肢咔咔作响。他睡意朦胧地想着，如果他的脚没这么一反常态地酸痛的话，这将会是个更舒适的早晨。他可不想要这一抽一抽的钝痛。

不过，他真的可以来一次足部按---...

昨晚的记忆如潮水般涌来，如同一股巨浪淹没了一个蠢蠢地离海边太近的粗心游客。昨晚，住在他大厦里那个闷闷不乐的神祇已经给他做了一次足部按摩，而这场按摩以“勃起大得足以让公马害臊”告终。

Tony搓着脸，就好像这能把那尴尬的景象擦走似的。

自己到底有什么毛病啊？Loki是一个曾把他扔出窗户的自大狂，更不必说他对纽约造成的伤害，而Tony表现得就像一个在学校舞会上献出初吻的小男生，而这仅仅就因为他做了个足部按摩。

好吧，Loki也许长着一张漂亮脸蛋儿，身材不错，诸如此类的，但他该死的还是Loki。他的下身究竟是怎么做出这种荒唐反应的？

唉。他真的开始不对劲了。也许应该多出去几次。想了想昨天那场沉闷乏味的慈善活动，Tony认为还是去不太恶心的聚会比较好。

最好把整件事忘了吧，这场“一时失去正确判断力”的尴尬事件。

Tony揉去眼中最后一丝睡意，拉开被子站了起来，在他备受折磨的双脚承受全部体重时咧了咧嘴。Tony无视了痛楚，慢慢走进浴室，认为自己正需要洗一个舒服的热水澡。

倾泻而下的水流十分柔和，他从浴室壁架上抓来一个瓶子，打开瓶盖往手心挤了一大坨凝胶。这种黄色的凝胶很快变成了稠密的泡沫，Tony把它抹向自己的肩膀和胸口，接着一路下到腹部。

在Tony站着给自己上泡沫的时候，他脑中更为原始野性的一部分从冬眠之中苏醒，变得活跃起来。突然，他脑中那双十指修长而又圆滑的手抚过他的身体。那双手沿着热水在他温热的皮肤上逡巡，四处探索的时候或爱抚或挑逗。

他第一个清醒的反应是想把这荒唐的景象赶出大脑，但“身材修长的Loki站在他客厅里一丝不挂，衣服堆在脚边”这段回忆兴高采烈地插了进来，即便Tony试图想着“证券交易指数”、“篮球比分”和“烘干机里不见的袜子去哪儿了”，那段回忆就不愿意被推开。

虽说他的理智在艰难地斗争，可Tony的下身起了反应。尽管他应该有更好的判断力，Tony还是向身体的基本欲望投降了。反正他在浴室里也没人看到，即使别人看见了，他们也可能认为他在想象某些丰满的金发模特。又不是说他从来没对现实生活中不会碰的人产生过不当幻想，对不对？所以这没关系。肯定没事的。就是个性幻想，一个小小的白日梦罢了，对吧？

他的大脑试图让其合理化，怂恿他跟着疯狂狡猾的尾巴一直走下去，但他不断缩小的理智的那一部分告诉他停止失控，因为这就是不对。

倒不是说Tony是一个在意何谓对错的人。

他的腹中腾起一阵火热，随着时间流逝一路向下蔓延开来。他的老二已经很硬了，Tony握住了那湿润的勃起，手心慢慢摩擦滚烫的皮肤。

快感如同过了电一般贯穿了他，仿佛一道甜美而短暂的脉冲，激起了其他感官。Tony手下用力，稍微加快速度，唇边轻轻逸出一声呻吟。

再一次，他的手变成了另一人的手。那个黑发绿眼的人站在他身后，手指环着他的勃起，挤压着，摩擦着，轻抚着。或许正是因为这是禁忌之事，才使得这一画面出奇地诱人，把Tony送上了新一波欲望的高峰。他身后想象中的肉体正贴着他的背，蛇一般缠绕着，邪恶地上下滑动，迫使他走入陷阱。Tony不想陷入圈套，只是更沉迷于这奇异的感受。那双手摩擦地更为有力而持久，令他勃发更深的欲望。

Tony呼吸加速，但水流击打淋浴间墙壁的声音吞没了他的喘息。他觉得自己也要被淹没了，沉浸在脑中变幻出的诱人而生动的景象之中，尽管这永远不会发生，但依旧诱惑十足。

他喘息着，支起一手抵着墙，撑着自己颤抖的身体，额头靠着臂弯。水流沿背而下，感觉几乎像是爱抚，轻柔但是持续不断，如同他想象中的伴侣正在抚摸他一般。

Tony摸着自己，快感如浪潮般一波波涌来，当紧绷感达到一个不可思议的高峰时，他感到自己的勃起渴望地抽动着。就快到了…

几下用力之后，他战栗着射了出来，浑身颤抖，呻吟着喷在了淋浴隔间的玻璃墙上。

之后，他仍然站在那里，前额抵着撑在墙上的手臂，水流如同小溪般在他身上汇流而下，打着转儿被吸进排水口。一时间，Tony一动不动，气喘吁吁，看着花洒冲刷墙壁时清澈的水中混入了白浊。

他深深吸了口气，一手搓着脸，慢慢直起身体。该死，哪怕算上真真正正的性爱，这也是他几个月以来最爽的一次。

Tony关掉淋浴的时候双手仍有些不稳。他走出隔间，从闪亮的镀铬架上抓过一条浴巾。他昏昏沉沉地用柔软的毛巾擦着身体，然后擦着自己的湿发，像落水狗似的把水滴的到处都是。

差不多擦干之后，他把浴巾胡乱对折，放回到架子上。

然后他停下脚步，意识再一次回笼。Tony发现自己一丝不挂地站在浴室当中，荷尔蒙、肾上腺素和下身都回到了Tony Stark的正常水平。

他刚才是不是以Loki为性幻想对象来了一发手活儿？

一个更好的问题是，他出什么毛病了？

Tony几乎不会因为任何与性有关的事物而难为情，包括他自己的幻想。但这一次哪怕是他也被吓到了。就好像他刚刚进行了某种可耻的——他认为自己还是有一点羞耻心的——某种正常人根本就不会产生的幻想。

这一想法实在太可笑了——他刚刚意淫着恶作剧之神打了手枪。而这位神祇恰好是他该死的奴隶。Tony忍不住涌起一阵小小的、疯狂的笑意，但他咽了下去，取而代之的是一股反感与厌恶。

所以他的身体决定接受这个事实——Loki大概在生理上很吸引人。但这家伙还是Loki。蠢货，混蛋，自大狂，疯子……并且不可否认地性感。

好吧，这也太搞笑了；即便他的身体从来都无法抑制自己的欲望，这也必须得停下来。地球上有数以百万，操，数以亿万比Loki更为合适的性伴侣。

没错，这不过是一场小事故，一次不着边际的实验罢了——Tony试图让自己冷静下来。他要理智一点，不是一只满脑子享乐和欲望的爬行动物，会把Loki当做一个完美的性幻想对象。

实验完毕，现在他要把这小小的白日梦封存起来。他可是Tony Stark——他有大把的事物可以幻想，或者付诸实践，正希望如此。肯定少不了心甘情愿的伴侣。

即使这些人眼中不会闪着同样迷人的绿光。

Tony摇了摇头，仿佛要驱散“淋浴间事故”的回忆，但他只不过往地上洒了更多水。

最可笑的是，他想着如果Loki发现了这件事会怎样。

毫无疑问，Loki会笑死过去的。


	14. 第十四章

Loki从断断续续的睡梦中醒来，床单因他辗转整夜而皱巴巴的。他一直在做梦，但他睁开双眼时却想不起来，只剩下糟糕的感觉挥之不去。

几秒钟过后他才意识到自己身处何方，之后他想着要不再次闭眼回去睡觉，即便自己不困。当他连任何重要的事都做不了的时候，起床还有什么意义呢？

但浮躁还是令他没法躺在床上干瞪着天花板。Loki把被子掀开光脚下了地，在床边坐了片刻，胃里一阵翻腾，随后他起身走进浴室。

泼在脸上的冷水理应让人感到精神焕发，然而并没有。Loki只觉得刺骨。

他弓身站在洗手槽前，低垂着头，双手抓着水槽两边，冷水从他脸上滴答而下。之前的不适带来一阵更强烈的反胃，Loki吞咽了一下，尽管他口干舌燥。他只是站在那儿瞪着面前洁白的瓷碗，试图找点什么来集中注意力。

过了一会儿，他忍过了最难受的那一阵，然后抬头望向镜中的自己。回望他的那张脸苍白，憔悴，空虚。蓦地，一阵突如其来的欲望涌上，他想把拳头砸进这面镜子，把它砸得粉碎。但重新考虑过后，他又放下了已然举在半空中准备爆发的手。毕竟，如果Jarvis报告说他的奴隶砸碎了他浴室配件，Tony Stark会很不愉快的。

Tony Stark。

这个名字令昨晚的回忆再一次生动起来，Loki差点又想吐了。

他的主人想要一次足部按摩。是的，这是奇耻大辱，然而以他目前的处境来看，这只不过是他需要忍耐的又一次羞辱。他知道，拒绝不会有什么好下场，所以他顺从地接受堕落，往自己残存的骄傲上又砍了一大刀。如果他想活下去的话，他只能听之任之，别无选择。

起初，一切不过是坐在地上，尽最大的努力把注意力集中在纯粹的机械运动上——按压，摩擦，揉捏——试着不让自己意识到他真真正正在做什么——像卑贱的奴隶一样按摩他主人的赤脚。Loki宁愿不去这么想，只专注于自己手上的动作，让自己的思绪从这羞耻的行为中离开，假装自己只不过在摸一个物体罢了。

然而，在这个人舒舒服服躺在沙发上、享受奴隶的服务时，Loki不经意间向上瞥了一眼，手上一顿。尽管，“手上一顿”是种委婉的说法，这一眼令他的喉咙发紧。他本以为会看到那种只有征服仇敌才能带来的沾沾自喜的表情，但他所见到的完全是另一回事。不，这人闭着眼仰着头，真正引起Loki注意力的则是Tony裤子前面那个硕大而醒目的隆起——一个Tony性致勃勃的标志。

有那么一会儿，世界停止转动了。Tony肯定不会…  
虽说Loki一开始不能——不愿——相信，但证据就在眼前，离他的脸只有几公分。

那么，就是这样了，他最终还是会变成床奴的，对吧？

他从未这样想过，没有当真这么觉得。Tony不会这样做的，那人太恨他了。

然而随着这可怖的现实浮出水面，Loki认为现在一切都说得通了。

自从他来到Tony的大厦之后，他一直确信，终有一天Tony会开始实行他期待已久的复仇。但是除了几句威胁和一系列羞辱，再加上Tony的自鸣得意和高高在上的态度之外，真的什么也没有。没有痛揍，没有殴打，他一根骨头也没断，见鬼，他甚至连一耳光都没挨过。

在某种程度上，这种对待反而令他更为不安，因为这完全出乎他的意料。Loki并没有因此哪怕松一口气，他只感觉到自己即将面临毁灭，因为这意味着Tony肯定在策划某种更为恶毒的报复，他不会因为几次无关痛痒的殴打而毁了他的究极大招。

然而Tony是那么的坦然，Loki发现自己既看不懂这个男人，也不知道他打算做什么。

不过，他认为自己现在知道了。

实话说，他宁愿自己不知道。

这一想法太令人不安，太令人震惊。太可怕了。

当然，Loki清楚这是许多奴隶的命运。如果他在阿斯加德，那这早晚也会发生在他身上。但这并没有让他的前景明朗几分。

他的胃再一次翻涌，镜中回瞪着自己的人眼神空洞，Loki转身，发现自己又抓住了水池的边缘来稳住身体。在他头顶，浴室的荧光灯病态而苍白。

所以Tony是打算睡了他了，把他当做一个下等玩物。这一定就是他策划已久的究极大招——让敌人堕入最羞耻的深渊。

这是Tony将从他身上夺走的最后一件事，在他否认了Loki的一切之后——他的自由，他自己的衣服，他的名字。现在，Tony甚至还要夺取这个。

最糟糕的是，Loki对此无计可施。假如他非常侥幸地躲过了Tony设置的多重安全系统，避开了十分警惕的Jarvis，最终远离Tony逃出大厦，他仍然没有摆脱困境。因为Heimdall在看着他，这位彩虹桥的守护者始终睁着一只眼。即使人类神话中的阿斯加德不完全是真的——Heimdall当然不能同时看到九界中发生的所有事——但他手链上嗡鸣的魔法确保了Heimdall无论何时决定把注意力转向中庭时，他都能轻易找到Loki的下落。何况，对于诸神来说，重新捕获一个逃跑的奴隶简直是儿戏，任何有魔力的人都能从他手腕上的魔法信标获知他的位置。

Loki知道如果自己试图逃避惩罚然后被带回去的话，他将面临怎样的结局。他会被送回阿斯加德地牢然后面临令人毛骨悚然的折磨，如同Tony所想的那样，地牢守卫必将暗地里参与其中。这种折磨至死方休，在他恢复神力之后(他们肯定会让他重获能力，为的是延长折磨)，酷刑必将持续很久很久。

抗争几乎也是不可行的。再伤害或杀死一个人类，你将遭受与试图逃跑相同的处罚。这句话牢牢刻在Loki的脑中。在他被送到中庭之前，法庭数次重复这些话，就好像他们认为Loki太过愚钝，第一次听还听不懂似的。

逃不出去。这一想法令Loki感到恶心、厌恶和害怕。他还有其他不愿明说的感觉，那会使得他手指打颤，无法牢牢抓住浴室里的家具。

Tony想在击垮他的时候让他受苦。就如同他偶然在篝火边听到的令人倒胃口的故事一样，那些或因蜜酒或因胜利而醉醺醺的战士们，低声说着战斗之后时有发生的更为恶心的事。不是所有的敌人都有那份荣耀被迅速击杀，有时，在给出最后一击之前，羞辱和征服敌人更令人满足。

这不是人们敢在任何体面场合下提及的事，更没有几人承认，但是当仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，复仇之心压过一切时，这种事依然会发生。在最终的征服与践踏过后，只留下破碎的敌人痛不欲生。

他本应知道的，早在一开始就应该意识到这正是Tony的计谋。尤其是那次他脱光换上中庭服饰时，他注意到那人以奇怪的方式瞪着他，在那之后他就应该知道那种目光最终意味着什么。对于Loki这种因自身才智而引以为豪的人来说，他应该有先见之明的，而不是把头埋进沙子里，忽视发生这种事的可能性。

他的五脏六腑再一次痛苦地翻腾。昨天，他似乎被Tony的手机铃声所救，但这种“中场休息”必然不会再一次发生。

Loki脑中再次浮现那一景象——Tony懒洋洋地躺在沙发上四肢大张，因为堕落的Loki在他脚边而性致勃发。

所以，接下来的日子就是这样了，他将成为Tony的玩物，一个逗乐用的小玩意儿。如果他不肯服从，如果他试图抗争或者逃跑，他将被送回阿斯加德承受更糟糕的刑罚。无路可逃。一气之下，Loki挥拳打向镜子，但他没有足够的力气把它打碎。Loki就只能站在那里，双拳死死抵着玻璃，额头靠着胳膊，在愤怒中双眼紧闭。

无路可逃。

两秒过后，Jarvis平静的声音在他耳边响起。“请不要试图破坏浴室配件，Laufeyson先生，否则我将不得不把您的所作所为报告给Stark先生。”


	15. 第十五章

如果他真的有什么值得去做的事情，或许他的情况会稍微好一些，能让他摒弃在脑中盘桓不去的念头——不管Loki尽多大的努力让自己的思绪往不那么毁灭性的地方想。

但他的努力没有成效；他一直回想起Tony，想起昨晚发生的一切以及那些预示着他未来的事。还有自打他来这里之后被迫承受的一切；屈辱，羞耻，被迫走下神坛，知道自己被堕至怎样的境地。无论Tony打算怎么对待他，他都别无选择唯有承受，还有蔑视，曾经罪责的报应，以及永无止境的贬低。更不用说眼前更难以忍受的事情——成为一个玩具，一个为了满足Tony个人享乐的玩物。

Loki如同一道沉默的、被遗忘的影子，在客厅里不安地踱步——或者说，是在其中一个客厅里踱步，鉴于Tony不管什么东西都有好几个——来来回回绕着圈子，正如他内心思绪一样幽暗而沉寂。但这至少比干坐着强，自己不会窒息于无所事事的空虚。

这间通风良好的宽敞房间是如此完美，井井有条一尘不染，家具经过精心安置，都处在恰到好处的地方。眼前的完美似乎在奚落他，嘲笑Loki的生活成为了可怕的、无法控制的一团糟。没有一处如他所愿，没有任何理所应当，一切都是碎片。

在这完美之中的某些事物瞬间点燃了Loki心内翻腾如烈酒般的情绪。为了不让自己的生活更为艰难，他一直苦苦压抑内心的怒火、愤恨与痛苦，直至现在，它们在沸腾的压力下喷涌而出。他要经受的太多太多，当命运，整个宇宙，甚至连这间屋子都在嘲笑他这个堕落的神祇、讥讽他可怜又无助的时候，Loki忍无可忍。

维系他虚假表面的最后一根绳索终于四分五裂，Loki爆发了。

陷入不知从何而起的愤怒，他抓起手边第一个东西。一个蓝白色的花瓶还是什么的，可能价值半个中庭，但他根本不在乎。一秒过后，在他大脑甚至还没意识到他在干什么的时候，Loki用力把花瓶砸向对面，碎裂的瓷器有几片插进了墙纸，剩下的散落一地。

Loki因突然发力而略微喘息，尽管令他呼吸加快的原因更像是在冲动下宣泄被抑制的愤懑与炽热的怒火，而不是任何身体动作。

但这还不够，远远不够。

随着一声愤怒地咆哮，他随手抓过下一件物品，尽最大的力气把它扔了出去，根本就没注意那是什么。再也没关系了。  
然后他大踏步走向书柜，一件雕刻精美的家具。又一个在他自己的生活混乱不堪时的完美之物，该死地令人火冒三丈。咆哮着，他撕碎这些布满灰尘的书卷，甩到地上，在Loki践踏这些书籍的时候，纸张四散得到处都是。

就好像他释放出了一头怪物，一头只专注于破坏和毁灭的野兽。什么都不重要了，只要他能把身边的一切撕成碎片，把它们堕为可怜的、破碎的残渣——正如Loki自己。

这感觉很好；自从被带到这里以后，Loki头一回能够享受到哪怕是最细微的控制感。他不是那个被人推来搡去、玩过就扔的破布娃娃；不，他是创造混乱与骚动的人，不是承受的那一方。

他踩上了什么东西然后压碎了它。可能是某个Tony没用的发明吧，Loki既不知道也根本不在乎。他沉醉于碾碎它的快感，现在轮到他来打破东西了，而不是他沦为破碎的那个。

在这极乐之时，这就是他的一切。Loki化为这种奇异的欲望——去破坏，去毁灭，以免自己再次沦为无能为力的受害者。

他到处乱打，肆意毁坏，撕裂，扯碎，摔砸，践踏，强大而疯狂的愤怒在他体内奔涌。

然后，Tony突然站在了门口，这位赫赫有名的大人物像幽灵显形一样不知从哪儿冒了出来，生气地喊道——

“嘿，你他妈以为自己在干——”

没来得及把话说完，Loki抽搐的食指握紧了一个物件，用尽全力直直砸向了Tony的头。Loki一眼不眨，未加思索，半秒钟也没意识到他在干什么。他甚至都不记得手里是什么东西，他只是盲目地做出反应，听从于自己血脉中翻涌旋转的愤慨。

以一个任何人类都不可及的速度，Tony猛地低头，堪堪躲过了这个扑面而来的东西，只差几英寸。

深陷于灼热的狂怒，Loki怒吼着又抓来什么朝Tony扔了过去，但已经太晚了。

在他清醒的一瞬间，激荡的狂暴得以平息，清醒的意志占了上风。当Tony往前猛扑的时候，Loki意识到了他打算做什么。但就算他的大脑意识到了这一点，Loki清楚自己的身体已经来不及做出反应。一切都仿佛是慢动作，如同一场动弹不得的梦境，他像一座冰雕一样眼睁睁看着发生在身边的事。

时间诡异地放慢了脚步，Loki望着，好像眼前有一层不透明的玻璃，扭曲了他的世界——有两只手抓住了他所在的地毯，猛地用力一拉——

他脚下的地面消失了，就好像从未存在过似的被抽走了。

紧接着，他仰面朝天摔到了地上，随后，就好像世界再次恢复了正常，不再有半透明的玻璃和扭曲的时间。空气从他的肺中抽走，Loki喘着气一阵猛咳。

瞬间，像一头猫科动物捕食它呜咽的猎物般，Tony坐在了他身上，抓住Loki强迫他翻身面朝下。Loki在愤怒中嘶吼，拼命抵抗抓着他的手，但这只是徒劳；片刻之后Tony就把他一只胳膊扣在了背后，跨骑在Loki身上，用自己的体重把Loki钉在原地。

如果情况有所不同，或许Loki还有机会反抗Tony——如果他不是面朝下躺着，Tony还骑在他身上的话。

并没有什么不同。Loki怒吼着，试图甩掉身上的重量，如同一头受伤的、被逼入绝路的动物，在绝望中奋力搏斗。他孤注一掷地弓起身体，试图放松被牢牢锁在背后的胳膊，但无济于事。压在他之上的身体动了动，但依旧稳稳坐在原处。Tony拧了他的胳膊，Loki的肩膀传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，好像关节被拉脱臼了一样。

然而，最终让他停下来的不是疼痛，而是Tony的声音。

“别闹了。”不过三个字，但这低沉的声音看似温柔却又如此致命，犹如天鹅绒包裹下的钢铁，隐藏在轻薄织物中的一把利刃。  
这声音穿透了盘桓在他脑中的愤怒嚎叫，如同白热熨斗烙上他裸露皮肤般掌握了他的注意力。

这时，刺耳的愤懑狂怒慢慢消散，直到他的耳中只剩下自己喘息的声音。Loki躺在那里，怒火渐渐平息，他就像一个被泼干了的水桶，脱力而空虚，先前蒙蔽双眼的暴怒只剩下一点微弱的记忆。

就在此刻，理智与感觉回到他体内，Loki再次控制了它们，然后意识到自己做了什么。整个世界痛苦地停止了转动，他的胃里填满了冰冷的恐惧，他的血液化为了流动的寒霜。

当然，肆意破坏主人的财产已经够糟的了，但这根本比不上“他往Tony的头上扔了一个盆栽”这个事实。回到Loki原来所在的地方，一个胆敢抬手反抗主人的奴隶是要被杀掉的，或者至少被鞭刑抽个半死。现在Tony打算对他做什么，Loki不知道。

这样想着，Loki失去了最后一点斗志。他的身体慢慢软化，就好像耗尽了最后一丝力气。他体内充满了苦涩，再一次，他不得不接受现实，他无能为力、无可奈何；再一次，他被剥夺地分毫不剩。Loki喉中涌起顺从的滋味，酸涩无比，但他只能任由苦涩洗刷他的全身。最终，Tony仍然掌控他的生命，凌驾于自己之上。无论他如何尝试，不管他尽多大的努力抗争，他也改变不了什么。

这可能是他最后一次尝试；或许现在他什么机会也没有了。精疲力竭的Loki闭上双眼，无论Tony将怎样决定他的命运，他唯有顺从，别无可做。

因此他只是躺在那里，一动不动，Tony仍然沉沉地待在他身上。他们这样的姿势——Loki面朝下躺着，Tony跨骑着把他摁在地上——简直是一场天大的笑话，是那么的讽刺。Loki颤抖着，不可避免地想到了他悲惨黯淡的未来。如果在这一切之后，他还有未来的话。

“闹够了？”上方传来Tony的声音，比之前少了些尖锐，但话语中仍有锋利的钢铁，随时准备穿透他。

Loki只点了点头；即使Tony没有坐在他身上，他也一个字都说不出来。

随后，把他钉在原地的重量减轻了，Tony松开他的胳膊站起身。顷刻之后，两只手抓住他的衣领，Tony粗暴地把他从地上拎了起来，让Loki跪了下去。位置瞬间的改变让世界倾斜了一下，一秒过后，他对上了Tony的脸，这人犹如复仇的毁灭天使一样俯瞰着他，嘴角扭曲，牢牢揪住他的领口。在本能驱使下，Loki扣住了Tony的手腕，试图放松压在他喉咙上的力道，等待着Tony的怒火倾泻而下。

Loki从眼角的余光中清楚地看到房间里的混乱，自从他摆脱了自己盲目的狂怒之后第一次看到——地板上散落的瓷器碎片，到处都是的碎纸，他在愤怒中扔出的花盆，砸破后在地上留下的泥土和鲜花。不过这些很快融成了背景，他视野里只剩下一个火冒三丈的Tony。

这人用力摇了摇Loki，力度大到让他牙齿上下作响，随后弯下腰来，直到两人的脸只隔着几英寸，Tony面如寒霜，眯眼瞪着他。

“差点就让你毁了我的房子，”Tony咆哮着，难以抑制的怒火在他眼中熊熊燃烧。“你再敢这么做，我他妈绝对会给你戴个电击项圈。”尽管这些话语非常愤怒，可Tony的声音意外地冷静克制，而这只令他的威胁更为有效。

Loki为接下来要发生的事屏住了呼吸。或许这不是他的死期，不然Tony可能不会浪费时间来威胁他。

话音落地，Tony松开了Loki的衣领把他甩回到地上，Loki不甚优雅地坐了个屁股墩。Tony退了一步，手向腰部伸去，灵活地把腰带解开，拉了出来。

Loki咬住了自己的内颊。那么，Tony是打算打他了，毫不意外。当然，他预计少不了一顿打，或者还有更糟糕的。

Tony牢牢握住腰带，朝他走了过来。Loki试图不要畏缩。只不过是疼痛罢了，他告诉自己，只不过是疼痛——尽管这个虚弱悲惨的凡人之躯经不起任何伤害。他会挺过去的，不能反击，不能冒险被拖回阿斯加德承受旷日持久的折磨。所以，Loki坐在地上，呼吸紧促，等着Tony让他脱光或翻身什么的，双眼牢牢盯着瞪着他的那张严厉的面庞。

“把手给我。”在一段仿佛永恒般的沉默过后，Tony说道，不耐烦地做了个手势强调他的命令。

Loki在迷惑中眨了两次眼，但还是慢慢伸出了他的手腕。Tony抓住手腕然后用腰带紧紧绕了一圈，松散的两端打了一个双结。随后Tony用足以留下淤痕的力度握住他的胳膊，不那么温柔地把Loki从地上抄了起来，一句话也不说，半推半拖着把他带到了Loki房间门口。

Tony把房门一脚踢开，把Loki猛推进门直接推上了床，再次出现在了他上方，不过他的怒火似乎已经得到了控制。

“行了，”他说着，又朝Loki严厉地瞪了一眼，随后伸手解开了绕在Loki手腕上的腰带，开口道，“你要在这儿冷静几个小时，直到你能应付半径十码内的盆栽，不会在冲动之下把它砸向某人的头。特别是我的头。然后你得收拾那堆稀巴烂，我该死地确定你不干完活就没饭吃。”

说完，Tony转身怒气冲冲地出了房间，砰地一声关上了门，自动锁咔哒落位，留下床上的Loki，不知道自己为什么没有被大卸八块。

但这原因并不重要。一切都无关紧要。恐惧在Loki体内翻腾，此刻他所能想到的一切就是他怎么就让自己的境遇更加凄惨了，他甚至都没想过这么做的后果。

他的身体和心理都疲惫不堪，无力可施。Loki躺在床上蜷成一团，试图清除脑中扰人的景象，但可悲地失败了。这些多如牛毛的画面争先恐后地涌现，所描绘出的恐怖未来一个比一个可怕。


	16. 第十六章

好几个小时过后，一脸严峻的Tony站在了门口，一手仍然搭在门把上，随时准备关门，以免Loki做出什么极端的不智之举。

但Loki并没有这么做。他仍旧只是坐在床上，两腿蜷起，双臂抱膝，在Tony靠向门框时几乎连眼都没抬，而Tony沉默地注视着Loki，不知道在盘算些什么。或许Loki应该庆幸自己不会读心，他不确定自己想知道Tony此刻脑中的想法。

显然，对方估摸着他已经人畜无害了——Tony把门推到全开，往房间里走了几步，双臂抱在胸前。他就这样打量了片刻，随后放下双手微微偏头，咕哝了一句“过来”，示意Loki跟上。紧接着Tony转身出了房间，甚至没回头看他的奴隶是否服从了命令。

Loki十分不情愿地慢慢从床上下来，在闲躺了这么久之后，他的身体因为这猛地动作而大声抗议。并且他的大脑也在反对，冲他大喊着留在这个相对安全的房间里，不要跟着Tony去一个他将要面对不知何物的地方。

自然，他知道最好不要违抗命令。他现在已经深陷麻烦之中了，实在无法承受更糟的事。不过，在发生了这一切之后，Loki怀疑更大的麻烦与现在相比能有多大区别，或者那是否如堕地狱。想归想，他还是跟上了Tony，四肢僵硬，五脏六腑又冷又沉。

他们的目的地显然是客厅。Tony在这团混乱的垃圾堆中停了下来，泥土和碎瓷在他脚下咯吱作响。

“好了，鲁道夫，干活去。把这堆破烂清干净。”这人不耐烦地命令道，用一个完全多余的手势示意整个客厅的区域。

于是Loki干了起来。又不是说他有别的选择。他小心翼翼地蹲在地上，开始捡拾四散的瓷器碎片。为了避免锋利的边缘割伤手，Loki很谨慎地用两根指头把它们捏起来，然后放进大垃圾袋里。瓷器碎片在彼此堆叠的时候悲惨地叮当作响，这凄凉的声音令Loki联想到一种奇怪且忧伤的旋律——只为嘲笑他可悲命运的曲调。

Tony在原地站了一会儿，然后在沙发上落了座，一腿若无其事地搭在扶手上。Loki能感觉到这人正专心致志地看着他，但他试图无视这种仿佛要瞪穿他的灼热视线。尽管他努力专注于手头的任务，捡起残留的碎片、扫清地面，他仍能强烈地觉察到Tony正坐在一码远的地方，全神贯注地跟随着他的一举一动。

他不想知道Tony正在想什么。毫无疑问，一旦客厅打扫干净，回到以往令人满意的状态之后，等待着Loki的将是惩罚。

Loki徒劳地想要拖延必将发生的事，他的动作又慢又仔细，煞费苦心地打扫着。他非常清楚，一旦他把垃圾收拾妥当，脏乱的地板清理干净，自己就没必要四肢健全了。

过了一会儿，Loki又往黑塑料袋里添了一堆泥土，Tony似乎失去了兴趣，转而掏出一个色彩艳丽的小立方体摆弄了起来。那个立方体在Tony手中咔咔作响，他前后拧转着，让单独的小块互相交换位置。很明显这是某种智力游戏，不知何故，这使得Loki更为紧张了。就好像这清脆的咔咔声诡异地成为了某种丑陋可怖事物的倒计时。

Loki吞咽下胃里翻腾的不适感，往攥着的铲斗里又扫了一些泥巴和蓝色碎瓷，再一次试图专注于手头的工作，但他悲惨地失败了。他的大脑一点也不合作，忍不住一直在推测——因为自己愚蠢地犯错失控，Tony要怎么收拾他呢？

当然，对阿斯加德奴隶而言，大多数违规行为的标准惩罚是鞭刑。像这么严重的错误会是怎样呢？鞭笞一百下？Loki不知道，尽管他认为自己在这种刑罚的最后甚至无法保持清醒。或许不知道也好。即使Tony手边可能没有鞭子，那也不意味着他不会寻找替代品。没准这个人将会…创意十足。

这样想根本没有意义，但也没什么区别。他确确实实在每次往袋子里扫泥土碎瓷的时候都会内心一颤——离房间恢复原状又近了一步。

————————————

Tony手里的魔方一直是一个很好的消遣，能让他集中注意力。他又拧了几次，然后停了下来，想着能否在二十步之内解决眼前这个形状组合。

至少这种打发时间的方式比看着某人扫地板强。该死，之前Loki可真是勃然大怒。但是，这个暴脾气的家伙终于失控撒了疯，Tony认为自己并不应该觉得意外——Loki从来就不是精神稳定的典范。Tony为这回忆皱了皱眉；尽管他之前的确想象过跨坐在Loki身上，但他幻想中的情况可与实际大为不同。可能活该他藏匿这种愚蠢又不适宜的小心思。千万不要轻易许愿，以及所有那些“当心倒打你一耙”的说教。

不过，Loki此刻看起来出乎意料地…温顺。几个小时之前，Tony先是让Jarvis确保了Loki没在忙着撕床单或者砸家具，Tony开门的时候还以为他会再次发飙。

不过，他还是一直留意那个在地板上清扫玻璃碴和碎瓷片的身影，尽管看似不需要他再监督下去了。无论Loki之前发泄了怎样的愤怒，显然怒火已经自己熄灭了。

安全起见，Tony还是决定在面对Loki之前带上手环，以防万一自己需要迅速穿上装甲。尽管Loki看起来没有窝藏什么可恶的计划，他只是安静地工作，唯一的响动就是碎片的叮当声和灰尘被扫入垃圾袋的沙沙声。

沉默中，魔方拧转时的咔哒声让人想起了枪击。

Tony又转动了几次魔方，知道自己没法在十步之内还原，但希望最多不过十五步。

他还是对整件事有些恼火，不过Loki脸上最终平静下来的表情让Tony一开始的怒火减弱了一些；Loki的态度简直在一瞬间改变了，然后，如同暴脾气突然变成了小绵羊，仿佛他也被自己情绪失控地大闹吓到了一样。就好像对于某个不久之前还试图掌控地球的人来说，举止不端是个大问题似的。

不过Tony还是得承认Loki打扫得特别好。与预期相反，他没有三心二意，而是非常仔细认真地扫除了每一片碎片，每一点泥土。对于一个养尊处优的王子来说Loki还算不赖，他或许从未干过这种卑下的活，更别提扫地了。也许他手脚不是很麻利，但至少他用心打理过的区域都一尘不染，几乎和新的一样。

“哎哟，你这不是挺会打扫的嘛，斑比。”Tony听见自己说道，可能更像是试图填补这难耐的沉默。“印象深刻啊。让我有些好奇你身上是不是还有别的隐藏天赋可以好好利用。”没准做三明治或者煎蛋饼。那会很棒，如果Loki有一手的话。不过话又说回来，Tony在一开始就不太愿意吃任何Loki做的东西。自我保护本能什么的。

他突如其来的评论极大地冒犯了Loki——神祇绷紧了身体，瞪着Tony，显然忘了自己片刻之前还只顾着扫地。

噫，这神真是自傲，这么小心眼。Tony翻着白眼哼了一声。“拜托，别这么看我嘛。最起码你能挣得自己的居留权，还能真正做个有用的人。”Tony回击道，忍不住感到一阵激怒。毁了他客厅的家伙压根就没有权利表现得傲慢自大。

然而，Loki一句话也没说，目光又回到地板上，不过好几分钟后他才重新开始打扫。当Loki再次清扫的时候，Tony敢发誓他的动作比之前更慢了。也许这是某种无声的反抗，通过顽固不化的表现来声明立场。无论怎样，如果Loki想拖沓，那是他的损失。Tony才不愿意花一整晚的时间清扫凌乱的客厅。

好一会儿功夫之后，Tony都忘了自己还原了多少次魔方，然后又翻完了一摞杂志，Loki终于打扫完毕了。整个客厅一尘不染，亮洁如新。

是时候了。

Tony把杂志扔回到桌面上，从沙发上起身走向Loki，在走到比正常谈话距离还近一点的时候停下了脚步。

“好吧，驯鹿游戏，”Tony挺直身体，伸手点着Loki的胸口，咄咄逼人但十分有效地强调着他的话。“谈话时间到。”

Loki绷紧了下巴，但除此之外没再显露出一丝一毫的表情。真是一如既往地顽固。

“从现在起，有些基本规则你要好好记住。”Tony停下来，眯眼看了看Loki，然后语气加重了几分。“别他妈的再这么做了。我认真的。不许毁坏我的财物，不许乱扔东西，不许打破任何属于我的东西。我的头包括在内。”他更用力地戳着面前Megadeth乐队的标志，以为神祇会扇开这冒犯的指点，但Loki一动不动。他只是站在那里，没准儿正希望Tony自燃什么的。

Tony半是生气半是恼怒地叹了口气。“知道吗，在我们地球，如果你想给别人送个宠物，通常的礼节是要先确保它能够被妥当地收养。看来你们阿斯加德没这种观念，是不是？”

他没等Loki回答。他甚至都不想要一句回复，只想趁机吐出一句贬低对方的侮辱，作为那个只差几英寸错过他脑袋的盆栽的补偿。

他或许应该就此一事惩罚Loki，以免他再犯，但Tony想不出任何适当的措施，因此他威胁了Loki。可能这也同样有效。

“所以，别他妈再犯。下不为例。如果你经不起诱惑，你可记好了我还有钢铁侠装甲，随时都能召唤。”没错，只有他带着手环的时候装甲才能随叫随到，但Loki不需要知道这一点。“我之前说的给你戴电击项圈一事依然成立，如果你再想犯浑的话。所以别他妈逼我。我讲清楚了吗？”

他以为Loki会翻白眼或者轻蔑地冷笑，但他没有。

“是的。”Loki只有这么一句简简单单的话。尽管，这可能是Tony听过最郁郁寡欢的一句‘是的’。

哦没错，就该是这样。

“很好。”Tony退了一步。“现在我还有些正事要做，不包括盯着你打扫卫生。回你房间去，待在你不能搞破坏的地方。”

说完，Tony解散了神祇，很高兴终于能专注于这摊烂事以外的东西上了。

————————————

他又回到了自己的床上，精疲力竭。尽管他的疲倦并非来自于清理Tony的客厅。不，打扫是容易的那部分，真正拖垮他的不是身体的劳累，而是某些深植于他内心、由里及外渗透他的东西。

过了一会儿，Tony的一个家用机器人给他送了些食物。尽管饥饿正啃食他的内脏，可Loki几乎吃不下什么。他再次觉得恶心，胃里一通翻搅，脑内盘桓的思绪引起阵阵抽痛。

如果先前Loki对自己的未来还存有什么疑虑，那块小小的不确定现在已经彻底消失了。Tony之前提到的所谓“隐藏天赋”令人作呕地明显，以及他意图“好好利用”它们。

他预想的残酷惩罚并未到来，虽然一开始Loki十分困惑，但很快他就意识到答案是很清楚的。

自然，这就是为何Tony暂且免去了他的惩罚——Tony想在仍能利用那些天赋的时候让Loki完好无缺。用一个被打懵了的奴隶取悦自己可没什么乐趣。一旦Loki的娱乐价值失去了自身魅力，Tony可以在那之后再好好收拾他。

看起来和之前一样，这两件折磨之事再一次推迟了，如同地平线上恐怖的阴影般隐隐逼近。

再一次地，Loki无事可做，只能陷入新一轮令人痛苦的等待。


	17. 第十七章

第二天早上，他不幸撞见了Tony。

这真是个糟糕的巧合，因为Loki本打算一整天都待在房间里，尽可能避免碰上Stark大厦里的另一位居民。当然，他知道那人可以随心所欲地召唤他，但待在房间里至少给了他一点虚假的安全感——不必出现在Tony面前。让Tony看不到自己。让自己待在Tony的视线外。

过了一段时间，受困于房间的Loki开始感到四周的墙壁在向他逼近。如果他能打开窗户呼吸新鲜空气的话或许能够应付下来，但窗户依然和第一天一样锁的死死的。他决定在自己窒息于污浊的空气和紧张的想法之前出去一小会儿。

这本该是一次走廊上短暂的遛弯，但他右边的门突然打开，噩梦凶魂似的Tony在他面前显形了，Loki僵在了原地。从这人横七竖八的头发上看来，Tony刚刚起床。

Loki因这突如其来的接近畏缩了一下，希望Tony能接着走他的路。但是，正如他所料，Tony停了下来。

“见到你活蹦乱跳还真不错，”Tony看着Loki扬了扬眉，评论道。“已经从昨天的剧烈运动中恢复过来了，嗯？”

Loki不确定自己是否应该屈尊给出答复，所以他一言不发。

这人盯着他看了好一会儿，然后耸耸肩。“唔，如果你有那么多精力，挪挪你的尊臀进来给我铺床怎么样。”Tony的大拇指伸过肩膀，比了比他刚走出来的房间。

Loki的五脏六腑冻成了锯齿状的冰柱。他拼命和另一部分自己作斗争——愚蠢地尖叫着让他快跑，逃离这里——尽管他无路可逃。Loki强压下了那股冲动，拖着沉重的脚步，在紧张与恐惧中穿过门口，走进了Tony的卧室。

他从来没从里面观察过这里，并且他徒劳地希望情况就这样保持下去。在他面前打开的房间非常宽敞，通风良好，阳光从巨大的玻璃窗中透了进来。不过在Loki看来，这是他所能想象的最阴沉的地方了。即使是他原来的牢房也没这么压抑。

他真切地希望这一次Tony想让他做的只是他刚才提到的那件事。当然，这不过是奢求罢了，但一无所有的他还是寄希望于这一丝可能。

地板上扔着好些衣服，家具上也盖了几件，还有一系列各式各样的个人藏品以及没用的装饰。不过，这里最显眼的肯定是房间中央那张巨大无比的床，足以容纳四个人还绰绰有余。

Loki咽下喉中涌起的胆汁，走近那张富丽堂皇的大床以及上面纠结成团的亚麻床单。这团乱麻看上去更像是有一群狮子在上面打了架，而不是一个单身男人在床上睡了一晚。也许Tony没有自己铺床的习惯，而这正是为什么他抓住机会让Loki来做。至少Loki希望这是他今早靠近Tony大床的唯一原因。

他开始执行命令，双手笨拙地在织物上摸索，试着把床单铺平拉直。这东西又大又沉，不管Loki怎么努力，它们就是不肯自己铺整齐。他自己的大脑也在帮倒忙，令人不安的画面一直在他眼前浮现——Loki一丝不挂地躺在这张他正在拉扯的床单上，同样赤裸的Tony压着他。

并且，Loki能感觉到那人的目光一直在他身上，跟踪着他的一举一动。灼热的凝视令他感到好像有一整窝蚂蚁正在他背上晨间散步，但Loki压下了那股想要摩擦这难耐刺痒的冲动。

他又用力拽了几次床单，Loki已经尽可能把床铺好了。任务完成，他直起身来面朝Tony，为即将到来的事害怕不已。

Tony懒洋洋地站在门口，一手撑着墙，完完全全挡住了Loki的出路。那双眼睛仍旧盯着他，目光灼灼。

这一景象如同一只伸出的冰手，挂着寒霜的手指掐住了他的喉咙，令Loki痛苦地意识到他已无路可逃；他被牢牢困在这里了。Loki下意识地退了一步，想在他和Tony之间拉开点距离。然而直到他的腿碰上了身后的家具，他才反应过来所有的努力都导致自己离床更近了一步。

而Tony只是一直盯着他，眼睛一眨不眨。

————————————

说起那个正住在他大厦里的神，Tony注意到他的面色一直很苍白。也许这只是他的想象，但Tony敢发誓Loki现在的脸色比以往还要惨淡。几乎称得上是病态。这种惨白简直让德古拉伯爵也会为之骄傲。

他真的不记得Loki的脸色有这么差。就算他不太可能接触什么阳光——先是在纽约胡作非为，然后被神盾局囚禁，再被带回阿斯加德，随后一直待在这里。话虽如此，还是不对劲。

因此，当神祇正忙着给他铺床的时候，Tony默默地看着他，试图发现Loki是否有什么问题。或许这家伙生病了？至少这能解释他为何脸色发青。

如果是那样的话，他真心希望这不是某种需要专业医治的重病。那可就…有问题了。话又说回来，阿斯加德人会得人类传染病吗？或许那些失去他们的神力——可以免疫一切疾病——的神会被传染？他们会得流感，或者发烧吗？又或者他们只会对特有的烦人虫子起反应，然后得怪病？

唔……

好吧，没准让Loki吃点东西会好一些。那会有所改善的。Tony往床上瞟了一眼，为这不令人满意的景象扮了个鬼脸。显然铺床不是Loki的隐藏天赋——尽管Tony很希望他有这个才能。

好吧。

“行了，”他说着，又朝他面前一脸寡淡的神祇看了一眼，催促道，“该吃早饭了。你看上去像是需要吃点什么。”

 

————————————

“要来点儿花生酱吗？我发誓，这玩意儿吃起来比它的卖相好得多。”Tony像献宝一样把罐子伸了过去，里面插着黄油刀。但Loki只摇了摇头。

“随你便吧，公主。”Tony耸耸肩，噗地一声拔出刀来，舔掉了黏在上面的花生酱。

Tony吹着口哨，把刀插进右手边的一大罐草莓酱里，挖出了一大坨果酱，然后把酱料抹在已经涂了厚厚一层花生酱的吐司上。Loki从眼角迅速地瞥了他一眼，显然认为Tony的餐桌礼仪有待提高。

哼，就好像阿斯加德人不会用手抓着猪排大嚼似的，你们还把空杯子往地上砸呢。

Tony开始把三明治上的草莓酱抹得更均匀。尽管罐子上的广告让你相信里面含有大量果肉，他还是觉得里面的明胶、防腐剂和化学成分更多一些。

“那什么，”他说着，嘴里满是三明治和红色的人工增甜胶质。“今天有什么特别安排吗？蹲在角落里生气？在房间忧郁徘徊？还是在床底下焦虑？”

Tony甚至都不明白自己为什么要试着和Loki聊天。又不是说Loki对他无畏的努力表达过任何感谢——尽管很久以来他没和任何人说过话，除了Tony。Jarvis不算数。

Loki修长的手指捏起了他的三明治，看上去不大有胃口。尽管Tony一直在脑补北欧诸神能够吃掉一整头猪，一次喝干一浴缸啤酒---此刻的Loki正坐在椅子边上，像个一本正经的太后似的拨弄他的食物。这位女皇的茶和司康饼晚了五分钟才送来，太迟了，现在必须得确保这个世上再没有令殿下不满的粗俗之事。

“嗯？”Tony催道，对方似乎并不打算给出回答。

“不，我不会。”神祇机械地答道，眼睛一直看着三明治。

如果Tony不了解他的话，他会说Loki看上去很冷淡。以最为悲惨可怜的感觉看来，Loki像是几乎无法入眠一样。

唔。

Tony又试着评论了几句，但都没有得到应有的回答。

“所以你是在玩沉默疗法，是吧？我还以为你的嘴是你最好的优点呢。”Tony抿起嘴唇。“我有点失望啊，鲁道夫。我期待你表现得更好呢。”

Loki看他的眼神就跟Tony是只苍蝇似的，嗡嗡作响惹人嫌。

Tony又咬了一大口三明治，决定看看他之前的怀疑是否正确，以防万一嘛。

“你今天早上脸色有点苍白啊，斑比。你没生病什么的吧，嗯？”他边嚼边问。“我真的不愿去想外星神会得哪种糟糕的病。”

“没。”

那好吧…

Tony从椅子上起身，走向厨房的柜台，给自己倒了一杯滚烫的浓咖啡，深深吸了口气。啊，清晨咖啡因的味道，无可比拟。他满足地叹息着，从仍然冒着热气的杯子里吮了一小口，结果舌头被热咖啡烫了一下。Tony苦着脸，好吧，也许耐心的确是一项美德。

他又偷偷瞥了一眼Loki，注意到对方仍然焦躁不安地摆弄着他的三明治。所以没准这神祇只是无聊的要死，可能这就是他昨天发飙的原因。就像个渴求关注的小崽子一样，因为缺少自娱自乐的方式而试图上演一场小小的闹剧。

那好吧。Tony先是要参加董事会，接着还有另一场无聊的慈善活动。不过，要是“无聊”就是问题所在，他觉得等自己回来后他们可以坐下来看场电影。至少这是种娱乐，能让人分分心。看电影肯定会让Loki的情绪好得多。

他瞄了一眼手表，这玩意儿和那个愠怒神祇一样不是个好的聊天对象。该死，他应该已经出发了，除非他想在自己的董事会上迟到。又一次。

“是不是无聊了，嗯？”Tony问道，希望弄清楚自己到底有没有找准问题的根源。

Loki给了他一个茫然的表情，看上去很像是一句“没错”。

“好啦，别担心，公主，”Tony说着，一口干了剩下的咖啡。“我今天还有些事要做，不过今晚我回来的时候咱们可以在一起花时间找点乐子，就你和我。”他向对方报以最灿烂的笑容，“怎么样，嗯？”

————————————

在Tony离开之后，Loki仍旧坐在桌旁。他浑身发麻，试着挪动四肢，但他不确定自己的手脚会听从命令。

那么，就是今晚了。

Tony不打算再等下去了。他一直以来害怕的事最终要成为现实，而Loki对此无计可施。

噗叽一声，Loki颤抖着把手中的三明治捏成了可怜又没用的一团糟——正是他本人的真实写照。

他不确定自己的神经或理智能经得起又一轮抓心挠肺的等待。


	18. 第十八章

咻地一声，电梯门在Tony身后关上，黑色安息日的音乐渐渐消散。Tony用略微走调的口哨接着吹这首耳熟能详的歌，晃悠着朝厨房走去，亟需来杯酒。不，慈善活动真不是个提供好酒的场合。或许他应该离他们远远的，至少等他们开始供应上等酒水再说。

他边走边踢掉了鞋子，从酒柜里拿来一只玻璃杯和一瓶酒，扑通一声重重坐在了厨房椅子上，一只脚跷在对面椅子边上放松。

Tony心满意足地叹了口气，给自己倒了一大杯威士忌，然后一口喝干。噢耶。他再次满上，但这一次不慌不忙，细细品味着提神液体顺喉而下的快感。

他的脑中突然浮现起自己大厦正住着一位神祇的景象。尽管酒已下肚，其余的酒还在桌子上等着他，Tony还是撇了撇嘴。早先Loki的情绪有点奇怪，如果走运的话他现在已经平息了，不再生无谓的闷气。

没准儿他应该问问Jarvis Loki正在干什么。撇开其他不谈，知道这鬼鬼祟祟的神的下落也会让自己安心一点。

“Jarvis，Loki目前在哪儿？ ”

“在他房间里，先生。”

“他正干什么呢？学怎么跳曼波舞？涂指甲油？策划统治世界？”

“他似乎没在做任何事。”

什么也没做？

不知为何，这听起来甚至更可疑了。

Tony有点乐意于就让Loki待在他房间，远离自己的视线——尽管可能远离不了自己的脑海。不久之前令自己沉湎的浴室幻想还历历在目，最糟糕的是，昨晚他做了一个非常咸湿的梦，梦里主要是一个赤身裸体的绿眼神祇。最后Tony浑身大汗地醒来，跟个满脸青春痘的毛头小子似的。

这段回忆让他畏缩了一下，他猛地干掉了杯里的酒，以此抵消这令人不快的记忆。

当然，整件事都很蠢。Loki是个疯子，他那天的所作所为恰好证明了这一点，而Tony肯定比他疯得更狠才会被这个神经病所吸引。这就像玩火，尽管火焰似乎是自我燃烧，而Loki是向外爆发，只留下一地灰烬。

好吧。无所谓了。至少Loki根本不会知道他尴尬的秘密，无论Tony在整件事看来有多像个傻瓜。

在这方面，最好不要和这神祇打交道，也别出现在他面前。没必要让Loki的存在一直提醒自己私下里不得体的行为。

想归想，Tony还是不大喜欢“Loki坐在房间里看似无所事事”这个念头。两手空空玩魔鬼把戏什么的。或者，以他的情况来说，大脑空空。

打着哈欠，他瞥了眼自己的手表。快十点了，正好是坐下来看场电影的最佳时间。这最近成了他的习惯，自从Pepper决定打包离开——她意识到最开始她觉得Tony讨人喜欢的地方现在只是令人恼火的麻烦事。尽管，公平起见，“麻烦事”还是委婉的说法。

他还是无法搞定突如其来的没有Pepper的日子，但时间会抚平一切。看电影并不是荒废时间最糟糕的方式。

他会让Loki也坐下来看电影，即便只是为了让这神祇不再想那些愤愤不平、图谋报复的事，他肯定整天都在思索这些，压根不会有什么好结果。他的客厅就能很好地证明这一点。

思及此，Tony再次一口喝干他的酒。他并没有真的数自己喝了几杯，只是享受着酒精带来的微醺。他开始有些头晕，“梆”地一声放下了杯子。

“Jarvis，让Loki到客厅里坐下。我马上就到。”他有些口齿不清，但那没关系。在为Tony服务多年以后，Jarvis已经习惯于理解他的酒后之言了。

“是的，先生。”

Tony有些踉跄着抵达客厅时，Loki已经在那里了，他蜷腿坐在沙发一角，两臂抱着膝盖。

或许Tony因为醉酒而看错了，但对方神态中的某种东西令他脚下一顿。因为他真的不记得这神祇曾看上去这么地顺从，这么奇怪地…被击垮了。尤其是算上他最近这次小小的爆发。

Loki仅仅把目光转向了Tony，然而除此之外，他没有做出任何意识到对方存在的行为。虽然那双盯着Tony横穿房间的眼睛既小心又猜疑，就像捕食者追踪它的猎物。或者二者角色对调。

我们最爱的恶作剧之神永远有被害妄想症。

“那什么，驯鹿游戏，你今晚想看哪种电影？”说着，Tony在沙发另一端坐了下来。“‘终极奇兵’怎么样？全是维京时代的玩意儿，应该合你的口味。”Tony笑了笑。“更别提，电影里的人的几乎和你的穿衣品味一样糟。不过他们还是有点落后于阿斯加德的时尚潮流，因为他们都戴着那种在你们那儿非常流行的悲惨无趣头盔。”

没反应。好吧。

“行，所以时尚或许不是强项，但我确定你会乐于追忆一下美好的旧时光，回溯到还有人类崇拜你们的时候。我是说，我们地球人肯定有将近一千年的时间都不再关心你们了，对吧？”

还是没反应。没有一丝暗自咬牙的痕迹，没有汹涌的怒火，对方甚至连眉毛都没抬一下。

“我的意思是，最后一次有人给你们献祭山羊是什么时候？或者仓鼠，蝴蝶，巨兽，或者任何你们选择献祭的动物？”

Loki依然没有回答。他看似完全听不到Tony讲话，已然迷失于自己的世界与思绪之中。就好像这整场磨难是如此激烈，以至于剥夺了他所有残余的外星神祇的能量。

不知为何，这使得Tony想要抓住Loki的肩膀用力摇晃，摇到他牙齿打战，让Loki不再显得这么…冷漠。突然，Tony发觉自己几乎想念过去那个牙尖嘴利的Loki。咳，“想念”可能有些言过其实，但那时的Loki比现在好得多——这个顺从淡漠的家伙一点也不像那个曾经现身于此地的自信神祇。那时Loki的威吓同样激怒了Tony，但至少和那个会反抗他的Loki唇枪舌剑更有趣，而不是这个瘫在他沙发上了无生趣的人。

没错，这神显然需要什么东西来让他分一分心。一部电影应该有好处。

Tony从沙发上起身，腿几乎不抖了，他把“终极奇兵”的光盘放进播放器，然后借此机会躺倒在沙发上，几乎霸占了所有的靠垫——反正Loki貌似愿意待在沙发角落里。

“好啦，斑比，你就在这儿待到电影结束。”他命令道，以防万一这神祇打算晃到其他地方再破坏Tony其他的财产。毕竟，你永远猜不透恶作剧之神。

————————————

他躺在床上，望着天花板。黯淡的灯光从窗户中透过，外面的城市夜景明亮。尽管天色已晚，屋里零散的家具依然在墙上印出清晰的轮廓。在他看来，夜晚的明亮出奇地刺眼——他在阴暗的地牢里待了太久，唯一的光源就是昏暗跳动的火炬，在污浊的石头地面上投射诡异的阴影。等待入睡只会让他更为不安，然而，他忍不住想知道Tony这会儿是睡是醒。

那人在走进客厅的时候显然已经喝醉了。Loki不知道醉酒的Tony和清醒的他相比是好是坏，他认为如果走运的话，可能是后者。不过，喝醉可能会带来…性能上的问题，正如Tony曾打趣说过的，那可以使事情再推迟一个晚上。

然而，这件事没能发生——那人在电影结束前的半小时一直在打瞌睡，他的头时不时歪向一边，然后又弹回原位，最终以一个扭曲的角度靠在了Loki身后的蓬松沙发靠垫上。留下Loki，实质上地，孤身一人面对眼前巨大的屏幕，身边仅几尺远的地方传来轻柔的呼吸，偶尔变成深沉的鼾声。

最最要紧的是，他想偷偷溜回自己的房间，留下Tony的设备和他本人，半张着嘴，一只胳膊挂在沙发边上。这很诱人，那——么地诱人。

但Tony命令他待在原地，看完这称为‘电影’的恶心玩意儿。如果他醒来发现他的奴隶无视了这些指令，晃到了别的地方，估计Tony不会很开心。

因此他很不耐烦地等着，看是电影先结束还是Tony先醒来。

结果，先出来的是片尾演职员表。

这时他慢慢地，谨慎地从沙发上起来，小心翼翼地不打扰到他右边正打呼噜的那一坨，然后踮着脚尖溜回了自己的房间。至少Tony不能因为他在电影结束后离开而责备他。Tony并没有给出具体的命令，指示Loki额外的行动。

此后，他一直在床上翻来覆去，紧张万分地等着Jarvis的声音再次传唤他，让他去迎合Tony的…需求，可能的话。

几个小时之前，这正是Loki所确信的——Jarvis的声音从天花板上传来，客气地告诉他Stark先生想见他。Loki拖着脚步走出房间，胃里冻成一团，做着最坏的打算。

然而等待他的是另一部电影，令Loki好奇这是否是Tony唯一的娱乐方式，除了摆弄他车间里多如牛毛的设备装置。

Tony给出的普通命令并不包含Loki预想的提议，这令他有些困惑，但也许是这人仍旧醉得做不了那种事。

那么，可能是在电影结束之后了。

但是Tony醉醺醺地睡着了，无论他对奴隶有怎样的额外计划，都没能实现。即便在此刻，Loki知道这只是安全的假象——Tony可以随时想召唤他就召唤他——单单处在Tony看不见摸不着的地方会让他感到稍稍安全一些。微不足道的安慰，但这和他所能得到一样好了。

今晚，他始终不能在床上找到一个舒适的位置；就好像在他被迫面对满是移动图片的屏幕时，有人潜入了他的房间，然后在床垫里塞满了松果。他翻身侧躺，背朝着窗户。

还是很难受，但至少灯光不再那么烦人了。


	19. 第十九章

他的手腕因为拼命拉扯束缚它们的镣铐而严重擦伤，拉紧的铁链吊着他的双臂，高举过头。这紧绷的姿势拉直了他的胸腔，令他难以呼吸；尽管他双脚点地能提供一点支撑，但他酸痛的肩头还是被迫承受过多的体重。他呼吸急促，每吸进一口气，他都发誓能听见自己肩关节抗议地咔吱作响。

不过，和他体无完肤、强烈灼痛的后背相比，这一切不过是小病小痛。他不知道时间已经过了多久，就好像他的记忆自己短路了，唯一能想起的就是被挂在这里，经受永无止境的折磨。仿佛他已在这里过了一万年，孤身一身偿还他曾在九界犯下的罪恶。

然而，他知道自己不可能待在这里超过了…多久？一小时？半小时？时间和地点似乎已经失去了意义；只剩下此时与此刻。过去已经太为遥远，而未来已化为一片没有尽头的痛苦之海。

他低垂着头；似乎连保持直立的力气都没有了。他不再拥有力量，力量正一点一滴从他体内流失——血液从他赤裸的身体上汇流而下，在地板上染出一片深红。

他试图吞咽，但喉咙和舌头都不能如愿。他绝望地想喝杯水，哪怕只有一口，任何液体都行，只要能够缓解他因为尖叫而嘶哑疼痛的咽喉。但他知道自己什么也得不到，一滴也不可能，任何能减轻折磨的东西都没有。他正在接受惩罚，不会收到此等恩惠，不会有舒缓痛苦的事物。

鞭子再一次抽上他的背——鞭笞已经持续了多久？他早就停止计数了。难道不是永远吗？——在皮鞭再一次割裂他惨遭虐待的皮肤时，他尖叫出声。

在这一刻，疼痛压倒了一切，盖过了其他所有的思绪与感想。他失去了感官，在那一瞬间既看不到也听不见，唯有原始的、纯粹的痛苦。

过了好一会儿，他能够再次呼吸了，世界慢慢恢复，他又能够看得见听得着了。他希望自己最终能够晕过去，陷入极乐地昏迷之中，但到目前为止他一直痛苦地保持清醒，没有失去意识。显然，命运连这么小的仁慈也不愿给他。

他可以感觉到血液正慢慢渗过自己满是鞭痕的后背，臀部和大腿，滴滴答答落在地面上。他希望自己也能跌落，但他被毫不松懈的链条悬挂着，被痛苦地拉直，无法从折磨中获取片刻的喘息。

而这是那么地疼，那么地疼。然而皮鞭仍旧一次又一次落下。每一鞭都会抽走一缕他的神志，把他打成一个不会说话、没有思想的生物，一个仅由恐惧和痛苦支配的人。他只剩一个愿望了——让这一切停止吧。

这也许就不会停下来，现在不会，也永远不会。或许他将在这血色的余生中一直吊在这里，直到自己完全失去神志，唯有汨汨流血的残破躯壳被铁链挂在半空，像一头戴了镣铐的发狂野兽。

他知道自己无法迅速愈合，即使折磨统统停止，痛苦也不会慢慢消散。他已不再拥有曾经的神力——能让他皮开肉绽的肌肤自己缝合，缓慢但一步步驱散每一丝他曾遭受的苦痛。

然而这样的宽慰不会实现。他被迫屈居于凡人的躯体，不得不像凡人一样承受折磨。

又一鞭落下，他再次痛苦地呼喊出来。一开始他试图保持沉默，但很快鞭刑就变得不可承受，他迅速意识到尖叫能稍稍减轻疼痛，叫声会带走一部分苦楚，麻木他如火烧般的皮肤。然而这些微不足道的缓刑早已成为过去。现在，尖叫不再能缓解疼痛，甚至加剧了它们，但他再也忍不住了。鞭刑开始时，残存的一丝骄傲令他顽强地保持沉默，很快这分骄傲就随着他的背部一起被打得破烂不堪，此刻什么也不剩下了。

皮鞭再次落下，又一声哭喊在四周回荡。他从不知道疼痛是这样的感受，就像一个残酷的实体在他心尖上扎了根，无法抵抗，仿佛它已经成为了他的一部分。他的后背布满烈火、血液和疼痛，它就是太疼了…

他的罪恶真的如此深重，值得上所有的这些吗？发问是没有意义的，因为他没有评判的资格；不，只有一个人有权这么做。他，那个站在他身后的人，握着皮鞭的把手，一再抽打着他。在这人决定他已经受苦受够了、代价已被偿还之前，他不知道自己还要忍受多久。

带着未知的恐惧，他等待着终将到来的下一鞭，再次把这苦痛之焰送上新的高峰。但鞭子并未如预期般落下；相反，他的折磨者不慌不忙地走到他面前停下，一脸奸笑，眼中闪烁着什么，令他的身体一阵战栗，紧绷了起来。

“要知道，”Tony终于开口道，“‘俯首帖耳’挺适合你的。”他的目光在面前这幅悬吊的裸体上来回逡巡，苛刻地审视着。然后，他不怀好意地瞥了一眼，“那么是‘抽出来的血性’了。”

Loki试着把注意力集中在呼吸上；这本该是个简单的任务，但不知为他，当这人进入他的视线，呼吸就困难了许多。他的喉咙为这突如其来的接近而收紧，胸口几度起伏，就好像他要吐了似的。

Tony眼神冰冷，满是算计，目光里一丝怜悯也没有。“行了，你准备好道歉了吗？”顿了一顿，Tony微微勾起唇角。“或者，你宁愿我们继续进行？”他轻轻挥了挥手中的皮鞭，看样子他几乎希望Loki选择后者。

“不…”Loki灼痛的喉咙只能勉强吐出几个字，话中的可怜与悲惨听得一清二楚，但他实在顾不上那么多了。“不。求求你…”这些话语对他来说是那么地陌生，但这似乎满足了Tony。

这人举起手来，懒洋洋地用鞭子抽过他的胸口，在皮肤上留下一道血色的痕迹。Loki哆嗦着，尽管他不太确定自己为什么发抖。也许是因为Tony脸上满足愉悦的表情——看着自己亲手把残破的敌人打得血肉模糊以至于他浑身哆嗦——又或者是因为疲倦，痛苦，或其他感受。

Tony停了手，眼神变得冷酷起来。

“上次你因为把我扔出窗户而道歉时，听起来可不太真心啊。”他刺耳的嗓音意味着更多的疼痛与伤害，因为Loki没有达到他的标准。“所以咱们再试一次，好吗？”

Loki吞咽了一下，有那么一刻，他害怕自己使用过度的嗓子吐不出一句话来，但他的声音服从了命令，即便他很不情愿。“我很抱歉。”他低声说道，几乎认不出自己的声音来。他真的很抱歉，虽说可能不是因为Tony所想的那个原由。

Tony半笑半哼。“不得不说，这次你的确听起来真诚了一点，驯鹿游戏。”他讽刺道，话中充满着恶意的玩笑。他退了一步，看着被铁链吊起来的Loki。“不过，要是你真的想得到我的原谅，你必须得赚得它。”

说着，链条一松，Loki猛地掉了下来，跪在了坚硬的地板上，因为双臂突然从拉紧中挣脱而痛苦地嘶声。

他躬身弯腰，因为猛地扯到了鞭痕而疼痛难忍，有那么一会儿，世界的边缘似乎都模糊了，然后才又恢复了正常。如果眼前的世界能称之为正常的话。

从他跪着的姿势中，他痛苦地意识到了Tony裤子前面的隆起。这人在Loki赤条条地被铁链镣铐吊在半空时就已经勃起了，但在那之后，他毫无疑问地更硬了。

他的胃难受地翻腾着，Loki闭上双眼，试图隔绝这令人作呕的一幕，假装自己面前并不存在这种景象。然而他连最小的喘息机会也没有，几秒之后，他脸上挨了狠狠一耳光，扇开了他紧闭的眼睛。“给我睁开眼!”Tony冲他咆哮着，他显然因为觉得Loki表现出小小的忤逆而不快。

皮鞭把手抵上了他的下巴，抬起了他的脸，直到他对上Tony的目光。

他十分不情愿地对上那双眼睛，它们因仇恨、欢愉和欲望而扭曲变形，这感情是那么强烈，他几乎能感受到对方眼中辐射出的热度。“你最好能好好利用你那著名的银舌头，不然我马上把你拴起来吊回去，从我们停手的地方继续进行。”Tony嘶声道，就好像Loki不知道即将发生什么似的，不知道Tony在命令他做什么。

随后，Tony解开了裤子，任由它粗鲁地落在地板上。尽管他明知最好别这么做，Loki还是忍不住想要转头，然而一双强有力的手攥住了他的头发，把他的头牢牢钉在了原地。他太过虚弱无力抵抗，也没有蠢到试图挣扎，他只是默许了这一动作。

那双手把他的头发拽得生疼，就好像打算把它们连根拔起。然而，他没有反抗。他知道自己最好别这么做。他别无选择。

别无选择。

Tony在Loki含下去的时候舒爽地呻吟出声。尽管Loki处在呕吐的边缘，他听从命令进行了下去。他背后难以忍受的疼痛强烈镇压着他想要停止不干的欲望，提醒着他一旦拒绝会带来怎样的后果。他从未遭受如此下贱的羞辱，甚至比他戴着镣铐被送回阿斯加德还要难受，但他只是不能再承受鞭打了，所以他继续吞吐着。

Tony硬生生插进他的嘴，他徒劳地想要摆脱那双牢牢按着他的手，但Tony不会让他如愿，他恶意地用力一拽。“已经应付不了了，公主？记好了，这仅仅是因为你把我扔出了那扇窗户，”这人低吼着，嗓音中满是欲望与胜利感。“至于宽恕你在纽约的所作所为，那将会是一个更高的代价。”

Loki尖叫着从梦中吓醒，Tony的话还在耳边萦绕。他喉咙嘶哑，上气不接下气，心跳得那么厉害，以至于他很惊讶它还没有破体而出。过了很久很久，他只是躺在床上，气喘吁吁，流动的血液在耳中轰鸣，恐怖万分的噩梦景象如同汹涌风暴一般在他脑中盘桓。

渐渐地，解脱感压过了恐惧，他意识到这只是一场梦——然而是一场惊悚的，可怖的，太过真实的噩梦，比他所见过的任何发烧病人和难以安眠者的梦境都要糟糕。

梦中的记忆仍然历历在目，它们充斥着他的感官，不愿就这么消失。

他咽了一下，不知道他的梦是否与Tony的计划有所相同。或着，对方打算对他做更坏的事？梦中的恐惧再次抬起了它丑陋的头颅，让Loki又一次意识到自己未来可怖的前景。

如果他知道自己会面对什么，事情说不定会好办一些。

但他不知道。他根本不晓得Tony打算对他做什么。

最后，他唯有希望最好的对待，同时害怕最坏的处置。

过了很长一段时间，Loki才再次入睡。当他睡着的时候，他不断地醒来，总是梦见噩梦的场景，令他在床上辗转反侧。


	20. 第二十章

他站在房间中央，后背仍旧因为数日前的鞭刑而伤痕累累。Tony舒舒服服地瘫在椅子上，一脸不可一世。这一次，先前的皮鞭替换成了马鞭，Tony握着马鞭一端，从容不迫地敲着自己的掌心，心满意足地注视着Loki。

某种事物——或许是这人的姿势，他的目光，又或者是他散发出的气场——暗示着这人此次的首要目的不是施与痛苦，更像是羞辱他。

马鞭停止了轻敲，Loki屏住了呼吸。

“脱。”一道他早已预知的命令。

当然，他别无选择，Loki任由自己的衣物落在了地上。鉴于裸身在阿斯加德被视为正常行为，这不该令他如此不自在，然而他发觉自己拼命想逃离Tony注视自己的贪婪目光。

“跪下。”接着，Tony口中吐出的这句话依然不出所料。

他再一次服从了。拒绝命令不会有任何好果子吃。何况他已经跪了太多次，因此这实在算不上什么。

然而，第三道命令是Loki没想到的。

“爬过来。”Tony拖长了嗓音慢吞吞道，朝Loki懒懒勾了勾手指。“四肢着地。”

他本应这么做，但他的四肢拒绝服从。有什么东西阻止了他——他脑海深处有一片几乎忘却的，却依旧在闪烁的影子。

是的，没错，他也曾骄傲过。这突如其来的回忆令他僵在了当场，一动不动。时间令人心焦地缓慢流逝。

看着眼前的逆反行为，Tony愤怒地眯起了眼。他“腾”地站起来，走向Loki，二话不说，将马鞭抽在了他惨遭虐待的背上，令Loki在瞬间燃起的剧痛中哭喊出声。马鞭残忍地落下，无休无止，直到Loki不再计算朝他倾泻而下的抽打。太过频繁的鞭笞留下了累累伤痕，它们再次皮开肉绽，鲜血在他身侧汨汨蜿蜒。

Loki就这么躺在那里，承受着愈加难受的疼痛，每一鞭都比之前更为剧烈。他唯一能想到的就是没人会救他，没有一个人愿意伸出哪怕一根指头来帮他。他完完全全孤立无援；世界背弃了他，对他遭受的折磨与痛苦漠然无视。他再次想着这所有的一切是不是真的都是他应该得到的。会有任何人应该被这样对待吗？但这无关紧要；Tony显然觉得他就该被这样处置，而在这里，只有Tony的意见才重要。

当鞭打终于停歇，Loki面朝下躺在地上，气喘吁吁，肺中的空气似乎被抽走了；他非常后悔自己欠缺考虑的不服从。每一分疼痛都和上次一样剧烈，甚至更糟，令他反胃不止。

随后，Tony站在了他身前，这人的鞋子进入了他的视线。他轻轻啧了啧唇，尽管趴在地上的Loki看不见他，他也确定Tony在摇头。

“我还以为，你现在已经懂得了拒不服从是没用的。”他伸脚粗鲁地推了推Loki体侧，就好像他是一块散落在街边的垃圾似的。“所以你要不要从现在起听从我的命令，做一个乖乖的小奴隶呢？”

这个问题只有一种答案。“我会。”Loki低声道，从生疼的喉咙中挤出这句嘶哑的回答来。

在未加警告的情况下，马鞭再次重重落在了背上，他因为这意料之外的突然疼痛而尖叫。

“你忘了什么。”他听见Tony不悦的嗓音从上方传来。“换句话说，你的地位。最重要的是，我的身份。”

Tony想让他说什么，实在太明显了。一如既往地，Loki没有选择，唯有开口。

“主人。”他艰难说道，这个词语仿佛口中的砂砾。

Tony满意地咕哝了一声。“好多了。也许你还是有在学习的。”他顿了顿，当他再次开口时，他的声音更冷了几分。“不过，你要是觉得这种行为是可以接受的话，或许我该给你上一堂真正的课了。如果我把你交给我的复仇者伙伴然后让他们轮流处置你，说不定你能更快地认清自己的地位。”

不要，Loki想着，五脏六腑拧成了一个结。但他知道最好不要把这句话说出来。

Tony继续道，他泰然自若的语气仿佛在谈论天气似的。“Natasha肯定愿意用她的小刀找点乐子。你叫她‘哭哭啼啼的贱人’可是让她不怎么开心啊，更别提你对她男朋友的所作所为了。Bruce Banner——或者我应该说Hulk——想他的小玩具想得紧。至于Steve Rogers——唔，可别让他纯良的外表迷惑了你，你不会想知道那无辜的表象下藏了什么。到头来，他可能是我们当中最可怕的一个。”

意味深长的停顿。“还有Barton，哎呀，我确定你们俩有不少错过的时间可以弥补。事实上，他们所有人都一直在要求我让他们单独和你在一起过上一阵子。举例来说，Barton，他的要求格外坚定，我非常想满足他呢。”

Loki浑身颤抖。当然，所有复仇者们依然深深怨恨着他。而他甚至连Tony施与的刑罚都承受不了。

脚步声告诉他Tony从他身边离开，走向了椅子。这是片刻的安慰，然而，这是他能得到的所有了。

“所以，要是你不喜欢‘服从’这项美德，恐怕我就要看看是否我的某位朋友能更好地教导你了。”

他吞咽了一下。尽管他口干舌燥，能咽下的唯有恐惧和不安。

接着，Tony再次开了口，嗓音刺耳。“现在，爬过来。”

是的，尽管这很难相信，他也曾骄傲过。但此刻什么也不剩了，一丝骄傲的痕迹都没有了。筋疲力尽的他头晕目眩，努力从地上挣扎着起了身，四肢着地趴着，一点一点，朝Tony爬了过去——他坐在那里，用心满意足的神情看着这一切。

“停。”Tony命令道。Loki正爬到半路，跪坐着，不知是否要为Tony仍旧够不到自己而感到欣慰。那人奸笑着把他从头看到尾，苛刻地审视着面前这具一丝不挂的躯体。

“摸你自己。”他下令。“别他妈让我再重复第二遍。”

不，他曾经拥有的骄傲已不复存在，很久以前就丝毫不剩了。正是这个浑身笼着愤懑、恨恨瞪着他的男人，把他的骄傲从体内夺去，撕成了碎片。

他羞得满面通红，颤抖着握住自己软塌塌的性器，上下活动着。当然，他的动作没有任何效果，没有激起任何反应。这只是他的掌心在按揉反应迟钝的皮肤与组织，他几乎想不起还有比这更为凄惨的冷淡局面了。

Tony为他可怜的表现笑出了声。“你就这点儿能耐？真惨呐。我期待你表现得更好呢，驯鹿游戏。”他带着恶意的兴味哼了哼。“再努把力，不然我要认真考虑Barton的请求了”

另一波耻辱的热潮淹没了他，Loki更用力地撸动着，试图集中注意力。当然，这只是徒劳，他甚至做不到半硬。他闭上眼睛，试着把世界屏蔽在外，想起过去与恋人分享愉悦的回忆，然而回忆溜走了，充斥着脑海的尽是羞耻，恐惧，还有彻彻底底的绝望。

随后，奇怪的噼啪声响起，当他抬起头时，Tony不见了。椅子上蹲着一只邪恶的生物，一头从火焰与硫磺中诞生的野兽，双眼火光阴燃，流着口水，下巴张开露出里面成排锋利的牙齿，闪闪发亮。这些牙齿叫嚣着想要撕碎，想要重伤，把事物摧毁得干干净净。

野兽向他扑来，似乎飘浮在空中，带着对于一头丑陋粗野之物来说难以置信的优雅，前爪落在了他胸上。然而，这一动作的后果毫无优雅可言，Loki感到好像一颗流星击中了他，撞向了地面，堪堪擦过咬向他咽喉的愤怒下颚。他勉强支起一手保护自己，试图抓住这将要撕开他颈动脉的血盆大口。

正在这时，野兽的脸晃了晃，仿佛它周围的空气沸腾闪烁，当那奇怪的幻象消失后，野兽的脸上是一副他太过熟悉的面容。

Tony的脸。

连笑容都是Tony的，但那嘴唇之后的利齿还是野兽的。他试着扭动身体，撑起一腿来获取足够的力量把压在身上的粗笨躯体顶到一边，但他的努力只是徒劳；野兽太重了，不愿让步。

一只似爪非爪的手重重砸在了他的头侧，这凶狠的一击令他天旋地转，瞬间打晕了他。等他清醒过来，肢爪正扒拉着他的身体，留下深深的血痕，把他撕成了碎片。

Loki尖叫，一声接着一声，在他身上不剩什么可撕扯的了以后，野兽离开了。

当他醒来的时候，身上每一个毛孔都在冒汗，发皱的床单在腿间纠缠，喉咙因尖叫而生疼。

————————————

昨晚的梦一直不肯离去。它们固执地存留在脑海中，像幽灵一般萦绕着，不肯给他一刻宁静。

梦中Tony羞辱他的记忆仍然历历在目。那人有可能这么对他吗？他真的会使自己堕入如此境地吗？或者是一个更为不安的问题——或许，那样子的他还不够凄惨？

Loki再一次在大厦中徘徊，不知去往何处，能做何事，觉得那头潜伏在暗影中的野兽还在身后不远的地方。面对这头怪物，他无处可躲，无路可逃。他被困住了，正如同自己依然坐在阿斯加德的地牢中。

苦苦等待令人几欲发狂。为什么Tony还没有召唤他？那人还在等什么？这算是某种病态、扭曲的乐趣吗——让Loki因等待必将发生的事情而痛苦地煎熬？

他不知道这些问题的答案。

他游荡，不安，在房间中进出，在走廊中来回，在无尽的循环中徘徊。也许这算是一种尝试，令他在游荡途中放下那些悲惨的想法，但他的努力徒劳无功；这些念头不愿被丢下，它们的尖牙利爪撕扯着他的意识。

他突然发觉自己身在厨房，一个他已经来了很多回的地方，只有少数几次Tony不在场。不知为何，孤身一人在这里有种诡异地别扭感，他停了片刻，短暂地逗留了一会儿。这里宽敞明亮，如果在别的情况下，他或许觉得这里十分舒适，甚至令人放松。他看着闪耀的铬合金，深色的大理石，灰色的瓷砖，把这一切纳入眼底。

然后，他的目光正正对上了某个东西，停在了那里。

柜台上一整套厨房用刀。

很久很久，他只是站在那里，一动不动。有什么东西在他体内升腾，在他盯着那锋利器具的时候发出越来越大的声响，越来越不容忽视。像是在告诉自己动起来，切切实实做点儿什么，而不是向他悲惨可怕的未来臣服。

仿佛别的什么人挪动了他的四肢，一只颤抖的手突然伸出，手指在一个把手上合拢，慢慢从支架上拔出了那把刀。

手中的刀沉甸甸的，不像他更惯于使用的轻便飞刀。灯光打在刀刃上，闪着明晃晃的光。锋利。空白。金属制品。他把刀调转过来，掂了掂，刀把顺滑地贴着掌心。

是的，总还有一种选择。

在发生了一切、他遭受并忍耐了一切之后，采取这一手段将是莫大的失败。亲手终结自己。这是既可耻又不光彩的行为… 但肯定比作为Tony奴隶所面对的要好很多。

至少，这是一眨眼的事，并且相对而言没那么疼。或许在他面临审判的时候就应当做出这个选择。那会容易许多，不至于经受这遥遥无期、暗无天日的惩罚，没有一丝改善的希望，只有无尽的屈辱与痛苦，甚至还有更为恐怖的事情。

慢慢地，他举起了刀，抵上了自己的手腕。紧贴皮肤的钢刃很凉，但却奇怪地令人欣慰。它可以给他一条出路。唯一的出路。

刀刃的寒意几乎灼伤了他，他不知道自己究竟是否能够下得了手。他能吗？他真的想吗？

Loki想象着成为Tony的床奴，年复一年忍受着漫长的痛苦，被一切手段所利用殆尽。他能忍受多久？他最终会变得麻木、无动于衷吗？或者，每一次还是和第一次一样糟糕？

或许他最好现在就采取行动，赶在Tony最终决定索取他之前。但有什么东西让他住了手。因为他不是真的想死，他还是想活下去… 只是不想这样活着。

他看着手里的刀，这锋利的、诱人的刀刃。只要在手腕上划那么一下，一切就结束了。那么简单。太容易了。

可是…

不，他下了决定。不是今天。

不过，他还是没有把刀移开。它的存在是一种太过执拗的安抚，让他确保选择依旧存在。所以Loki让刀继续贴着自己的皮肤，试着从这冰冷的接触中获取些微安全感与力量。

————————————

显示器沉闷地哔哔作响，告诉他新型装甲的最后一轮测试已经完毕。

总算做完了。

他“扑通”一声在显示器前落了座，扫过最后几行文本。目前为止没问题。很好。然后他就能——

“Stark先生？”Jarvis的声音突然打破了沉默。“我认为我应该向您报告，Laufeyson先生正在厨房，刚刚拔出了一把您的刀。”

Tony正要按下键盘上的返回键，他的手僵在了半空。

蓦地，他脑中闪过一百万个念头，几乎都包含“操”这个词。而且还不是好的那种“操”。

所以Loki终于疯了，准备当个暴跳杀人狂。为何自己在那次之后没给他戴上电击项圈呢？在自己仍有机会的时候？他就该知道的，还用问吗，这个神经病又要抓狂了。他应该穿上装甲，然后——

“他在干什么，Jarvis？他在哪儿呢？”他半是恐慌地问道。

他能想出任何一个答案来，然而没有一个是Jarvis给他的回答。

“他还在厨房里，先生。我想说，从表面上看来，他似乎打算切开自己的手腕。”

Tony瞬间停下了抓向手环的动作，呆若木鸡。

什么鬼？


	21. 第二十一章

贴着皮肤的冰冷金属已不再发凉，它在手腕上停留了太久，以至于汲取了Loki自身的体温。然而他还是不愿意把它放下，不愿意离开薄刃提供给自己的脆弱安全感。至少有刀在手，他尚有选择，不是一而再、再而三地成为一个无力的受害者。

 

是的，他有这个选择，仅此一次。他可以根据自身情况，自由做出决定。

 

当然，他早应该听到急促的脚步声在接近，但他太沉浸于钢刃发出的诱人之光，无暇顾及其他。此刻，只有他和手中的利刃，直到Loki身后有一道非常熟稔的、怒气冲天的嗓音加入了他们。

 

“你他妈以为自己在干什么？”

 

Tony。

 

他的指头突然失去了生命力，手中的刀落在了地上，在大理石瓷砖上发出咔哒一声闷响。

 

Loki本能地转过身，发现自己和声音的主人对上了面——那人看着他的表情怒不可遏，以至于Loki立马退了一步，结果后背撞上了厨房柜台，有效阻断了他的退路。

 

他双手紧抓身后的大理石台面来支撑身体，恐惧突然闪现，他意识到Tony当场抓住他拿刀抵着自己的手腕。他很清楚奴隶是严令禁止轻生的，不能伤害到主人的财产。自杀被认为是一种重罪，必将严罚。酷刑惩处。

 

他暗自诅咒自己的愚蠢。在这里待了这么久之后，他怎么能忘记Jarvis会注意到他的所作所为，然后报告给Tony呢？为什么他不能在拔刀之前停下来想一想？如果他没有做好自戕的觉悟，他就不该拿起刀。

 

他的胃沉了沉，几欲作呕。他知道这片银色的小小安慰将离他而去，片刻珍贵的时光将不复存在，刀具和任何尖锐物体将被放在他接触不到的地方。他唯一拥有的另一种选择没有了，如果以后他再做出类似尝试，Jarvis毫无疑问会变得更加警觉。

 

不仅如此，他的“待罚清单”上又因为伤害自己而加了一条，不管在Tony拿他取乐前后自己都要经受惩罚。

 

如果有一件事是他不需要的，那就是清单变得更长。

 

Tony只是站在那儿，一言不发，一动不动地瞪着他。也许他在等一个解释，又或者他在等奴隶扑到他脚下跪地求饶。Loki什么也没做。因为他确信，这两者不会有任何区别。

 

然后，Tony没有立刻实行惩罚，而是唐突地指向了一把椅子。“你、他、妈、给、我、坐、下。”他几乎是吼了出来。

 

Loki二话不说就遵从了命令，庆幸自己还没有腿软，然后看着这个人给他自己倒了一杯白兰地，一口喝干。然后又是一杯，随后他用不必要的力度把酒瓶重重砸上了柜台。

 

随后，他转向Loki，在他面前停了下来。

 

“好了，公主，”他说道，指责的瞪视片刻不离Loki。“现在我想听你说说，你拿那把刀到底搞什么鬼？”

 

恐惧在他内心翻腾，Loki四处搜寻答案，却连一个说得过去的都没有。当然了，没有哪句回复是可以接受的，他无法作出合理的解释，无论有没有银舌头。一个人站在那里拿刀抵着自己的手腕，除了显而易见的原因之外，还有别的理由吗？

 

“我没打算下手的。”他终于脱口而出，那只是半句谎话。至少，他现在没打算下手。即便他自己也能听出这借口有多么软弱无力，而这绝对平息不了Tony的怒火。

 

Loki攥紧了拳头，指甲深深埋入掌心；Tony显然因为他的奴隶在承诺过后又犯下一项重罪而怒不可遏。Loki再一次让自己陷入了更糟的境地，挖了更深的坑。

 

而这一次，他甚至还没有做任何事。

 

————————————

 

白兰地还在喉咙里灼烧，Tony急切地想把下一杯也一口喝干，但他抵挡了诱惑。有些事情告诉他此刻摄入太多酒精不是件好事，尽管一两杯只会改善这个局面。

 

他就是无法相信面前这一摊烂事。Loki在考虑自杀？无论他是否真的打算这么执行，显然他至少考虑过。不然，当Tony冲进来的时候，他苍白手腕上的那把刀还能干什么？

 

这里没有别的解释，他甚至怀疑连Loki也找不出一个来。

 

他想不明白为什么，因为他肯定没有对待Loki那么糟糕。他给对方提供了适当的食品，衣物，以供睡觉的床，他甚至允许这神祇看他的书来打发时间。倒不是说Tony进行过阿斯加德地牢的考察之旅，但他确信这里提供的衣食住行绝对比Loki在牢房里的好。见鬼了，肯定比普通美国犯人的生活条件都强，所以无论Loki是不是王子，他真的没什么可抱怨的。

 

不… 不可能是这个。必然有别的原因逼迫Loki考虑如此孤注一掷的行为。他暗自怀疑自己丢失了拼图中重要的一块，他一直在努力寻找，但那碎片始终躲着他。因为在他的角度看来，这件事没有任何意义。这不像Loki，一点也不像。这神祇永远那么自以为是，仿佛脚下的土地都不配让他踩踏，永远看不起别人。当然，在纽约战败后他的骄傲打了折扣，但他还是Loki。傲慢。自负。优越。不是一个会自我了结的人… 无论他脑子里在想什么。

 

在这件事上，他除了感到惊讶困惑，还很生气。他气竟然有人在他的大厦里考虑这种事。任何人都会堕落到这种地步，做出这样一个没有意义的，无知的，绝对不可逆转的举动，即便这个人是Loki。这毫无价值的想法令人反感，骇人听闻。

 

‘我没打算下手的，’Loki这么说道。

 

又是一句谎话？他无从得知。或许Loki说的是真的，或许不是。

 

此刻他只有一件事能做，即使他也很不想做。但他必须触及深处，找出导致这摊烂事的原因。他或许不会喜欢那个原因，但他有这个责任，就算他一开始就不想要这份责任，也得由他来处理。

 

不过有一件事是肯定的。没有人会在他的眼皮子底下自尽，不管这人是不是疯狂的超级反派神祇。

 

“是么，”Tony说着，甚至没费心掩盖自己嗓音中全然的不信。“那你手里拿刀干什么？你是打算做沙拉？还是练习中国剪纸？啊？”

 

Loki吞咽了一下。他没有回答，只是站在那儿，盯着地上的一点，忧思重重，好像整个世界的重量都压在他肩膀上。这么地不傲慢。不自以为是。不自大。不Loki。

 

Tony把拳头重重砸在桌面上，让Loki因惊吓而跳了起来。“我说，你他妈刚才拿刀干什么？”

 

Loki还是没有开口。他在嘴巴紧闭的时候不自在地扭来扭去。

 

Tony不肯放松。“说话！”他敦促着，不愿接受Loki固执的沉默。“你究竟为何考虑这么做？”

 

Loki看起来马上要说出什么，但在他吐出一个字之前，半张的嘴唇又牢牢闭上了。

 

显然这样下去不会有什么结果。或许他应该试着从另一角度入手。

 

他不是个治疗师，甚至连边儿都挨不着。事实上，他搞不定大多数的人际交流，除非这之中包含讽刺逗弄或者互换技术信息。但他不能退缩，尽管他可能想回避。有那么一会儿，他希望Bruce在这里，尽管他安静又害羞，但他知道怎么解决这种混乱的局面。然而Bruce不在，所以Tony必须自己处理。

 

他转向唯一能找到的安慰——手里的那杯酒——又灌了一大口，然后背靠着厨房柜台，用毫不动摇的目光锁定Loki。“要知道，我注意到你最近深深扎入了毁灭与忧郁之地，还没带返程票。介不介意告诉我为什么？”

 

只有沉默。那-么-久的沉默。

 

不，他的确不是治疗师。他的努力当然只会对上固执的沉默。见鬼，如果Loki甚至不愿屈尊给他一个答案，他还能怎么做？他不能让事情就这样搁置下去，如果他不想冒着“下次跨过门槛时绊倒在尸体之上”这个险的话。

 

他的思绪飞速旋转。通常，你会让自杀的人接触特殊的设备，或至少让他们见见某种心理咨询师，或者无论现今他们用哪种花哨的名头，但他不能让Loki这么做。

 

是的，我这儿有一个自杀倾向的疯狂外星神，前不久他试图掌控地球，他需要一些帮助。这绝对会留下绝佳印象。神盾局会在几分钟内从天而降，让Loki后悔自己没抓住机会切腕。而埃里克和他那一小队持剑狂战士会来拜访Tony，质问他为什么在全能众神之父的命令下，让Loki脱离了他的看管。

 

拜托，给我一个答案，任何答案，只要能着手解决就行。他默默催促着闭口不言的神祇。

 

然后，就好像被下了命令一样，Loki抬起头来，绿色的眼睛似乎穿透了Tony。

 

“你打算什么时候睡了我？”

 

Tony的酒杯脱手掉落，在地上摔得粉碎。


	22. 第二十二章

“是么，”Tony说着，显然一点儿也不买他的账。“那你手里拿刀干什么？你是打算做沙拉？还是练习中国剪纸？啊？”

他无话可答。再说了，无论哪种回答都无关紧要。Loki吞咽了一下，希望这人消失。虽然，即便在他魔力完好的时候，他也永远做不到使人凭空消散。当然，他一厢情愿的念头是不可能实现这种奇迹的。

在未加预警的情况下，Tony的拳头砸上了桌面，Loki吓了一大跳。“我说，你他妈刚才拿刀干什么？”这人盘问道，一脸不耐，十分恼怒。

我只是沉迷于向你臣服的另一种可能性之中。

这是实话。当然，他不能这么说。

“说话！”Tony坚持道，拒绝把他的沉默当做回答。“你究竟为何考虑这么做？”

Loki差点笑了出来。一声自嘲的苦笑，空洞而阴郁地回响。你究竟为何考虑这么做？

Tony是认真的吗？难道他真的期待Loki诚实地回答这个问题？

因为我不能等你把我变成你的玩具，把我变成你的小玩物。

此外，他有一个问题特别想反问Tony。

Odin的胡子在上，你到底在等什么？

但他管住了自己舌头，呆呆地望着地板上的一块灰色污迹。

那人又从杯子里喝了一口，漫不经心地背靠着大理石柜台。“要知道，我注意到你最近深深扎入了毁灭与忧郁之地，还没带返程票。介不介意告诉我为什么？”

Loki皱了皱眉。这个问题问得很奇怪，他不知道Tony在耍什么花招。没准是他另一个游戏，看他的奴隶敢不敢说实话，这样他就能因此惩罚自己。

当然，他能说点儿别的，随便编造些什么，给出一个模棱两可的答案来。他可是Loki——谎言之神，银舌头，还有他们为之赞扬的一切。他可以想出一个合适的回答来应对Tony的问题，一个或许不会往他那张已经够长了的“待罚清单”上又增添一条的合适回答。

又或者，他可以选择说出真相。他还有什么可失去的？和这人已经计划好的内容相比，Tony还能有什么最糟糕的手段？

那一刻，Loki决定自己已经受够了。不知所措、无穷无尽、心神麻木地担忧、疑惑与等待——与这可怕的情况相比，提问肯定要好得多。

因此Loki抬头看向那个斜倚着柜台的男人，对上了一双不屈不挠的棕眼。

“你打算什么时候睡了我？”正当Tony又猛咽了一大口酒时，Loki问道。话已出口，一股奇怪的快慰冲刷而过。如果对方的回答是“此时，此地”，那就随他去吧，至少他肩上不必再压着不确定的重担了。

有那么一会儿，Loki怀疑Tony是不是在喝最后一口酒的时候呛到了。他僵在原地，双眼圆睁，半张着嘴，一副极为受惊的样子，貌似一句话也说不出来。

酒杯落地，玻璃碎片和液体在地板上四散开来，打破了这一刻的静止。

Tony还是呛咳不止，过了好一会儿，他似乎才能组织语言开了口。

“你刚才说什么来着？”

是的，他的问题不合时宜，欠缺考虑，是一个他不该问、也极有可能为此受罚的问题。毕竟，奴隶们是没有资格要求他们的主人作出解释的。

不过，他还是又重复了一遍。话已出口，再说一遍又有何妨？他原本就已经有很多受罚的原因了，再多一句也不会有什么区别。

“我问你最后打算什么时候睡了我？”令他惊讶的是，自己的声音听上去如此镇定自若，与他的内心形成了鲜明对比——厌恶，反感，还有恐——不，他徒劳地想让自己相信，没有恐惧。只是厌恶和反感。

然而，面对这个如此不当的问题，Tony没有显露出怒火，而是往后退了一步——不，两步， 举起双手，掌心向外，眼睛瞪得和铜铃一样。

“好-好吧，等等，咱们先别急。暂停。暂停！”Tony双手来回做着平行的动作，几乎是把最后一句话喊了出来。从Loki坐着的地方来看，他的脸颊好似染上了一层浅浅的红晕，但这肯定是因为这人站在荧光灯下造成的幻象。

随后，Tony似乎垮了下去。他深深吸气，一手捂住了嘴，好像在喃喃自语，但是那些话被捂得太严实，Loki听不清。之后，他用更为响亮的语音说了些什么，但显然又改变了主意，刚说了几个音节就打断了自己。最后，他沉沉地叹了口气，终于能够成功把话说出口了。

“咳，我对阿斯加德的方言俗语不是很了解，但是请你告诉我，‘睡了某人’在你们那里有着完全不同的含义。例如，指的不是性。例如，完全不包含‘把A卡插进B槽’这档事。”Tony几乎脱口而出，就好像他刚刚咽下了什么苦涩难耐的东西，差点让他吐了出来。

Loki困惑地皱眉。不然还能是什么？Tony又在取笑他、拿他寻开心了吗？

然而，那人没等着他回答。他伸手用力耙过乱糟糟的头发，就好像试着抹掉什么黏在他头皮上的东西似的，接着说——亦或者，从他痛苦的鬼脸看来，接着气急败坏。

“你真的以为我会…”他开口道，随后深深吸气，奇怪地晃了晃，仿佛他脚下的地板消失了。“我的老天。这也太不可能了！讲真，鲁道夫，我看上去像是那种人吗？会把我出色的身体部位放进一个不受欢迎的地方？”他的声音中有着明显的急躁，不过听上去Tony正努力把它压下去，竭力保持平心静气——但他悲惨地失败了。最终，他貌似放弃了努力，同时提高了嗓门仰起了头，就好像他没在和Loki说话，而是在和老天对话一样，手掌高举，一副恳求的样子。“噫！苍天啊大地啊，你究竟为何觉得我会做这种事？”

Loki眨了几次眼，试图弄明白Tony说的话，让自己有关“在Stark大厦必然处境”的观念与之相匹配，但就如同用不配套的碎片拼拼图，怎么都对不上。

不知怎么地，他不再那么肯定了。

不过有一件事他没有弄错。Tony正瞪着他，希望他说点什么——他是这么理解的。

“我给你做足部按摩的那天，你似乎…挺有兴趣的。”

“看在上帝的份儿上，如果你没注意到的话，我是个男人啊！”Tony的嗓音有些恼怒激动，虽说Loki不确定它因何而起。“可能你们神祇能完美控制自己的身体，不至于出现那种情况，但我可以向你保证，我们中庭男人可完全没那个水平。我们随时会发生那档子事儿，超市结账的时候，和岳父岳母吃晚饭的时候，在健身房洗澡的时候，任何地方都有可能！有些人甚至吹来一阵风都会有反应。重点是，它没有任何意义！”

这就像把一个罐子颠倒过来再放正，把里面的东西全部打乱重排一样。现在Tony的话也同样颠覆了世界，Loki仍然试图弄清楚它的意义——这个新的约定就是结果。

他小心翼翼地开了口，因为他不确定自己能接受现实——如果事实证明是他误解了Tony的意思，收到了错误的答案。

“那你… 不想睡我？”这个问题在空中悬宕了片刻，如同叶尖上的雨滴摇摇欲坠。他毅然抑制住了即将涌现的希望，那一丝微弱的，绝望的火苗；等它燃起来后完全扑灭肯定不如现在就把它扼杀。

Tony叹了口气，重重靠向厨房的深色大理石柜台，在惊愕中摇了摇头，同时扮了个苦相。“这么说吧，公主，以防你没想到的话，我可是Tony Stark——亿万富翁，天才，花花公子，慈善家，天杀的钢铁侠。哪怕以上一点都足以让成群的女孩在任何聚会上对我忽闪着睫毛，跟超级胶水似的死巴着我的胳膊。综合全部五点，那意味着我的爱慕者挡都挡不住。我向你保证，我有足够多的自愿伴侣来巴结我。我真的不需要一个不情愿的人。”他用一个难以捉摸的目光牢牢锁定Loki。“再说了，我们地球上有一个词来形容那种事。任何做那事的人都得进监狱。”

不知为何，Loki突然有了一种奇幻的感觉，他突然能再次呼吸了——尽管他从未得过任何呼吸道疾病。就好像千钧重负把他往下拽，现在这重量神奇地从他肩上移走了。

之后是一段长时间的沉默，Loki壮起胆子迅速地朝Tony看了一眼，差点因自己所见而畏缩。

Tony的眼中没有仇恨，愤怒，或蔑视，或其他任何理应存在的情感。

事实上，那里只有一种情绪。

怜悯。


	23. 第二十三章

好吧，这绝对是他四十几年来最尴尬、最不自在的一次谈话了。没有之一。甚至比和他父亲的那次对话--或者说训斥—还要糟糕。那次是在二年级，老师抓到Tony往他一个超混蛋同学的体操包里小便（那人完全活该）。

他看着散落在工作台上乱七八糟的工具、装置，或许他应该把这一摊分类整理一下。有些工具甚至都出故障了，但Tony向来懒得把失灵的设备从有用的里面挑出来，全依赖于他的记忆——哪些能用，哪些不能用。

他从混杂无章的设备中抓来一个最常用的，是个弧焊机；他甚至造了一套使用它的初代装甲。Tony慢慢转动着它，掌心滑过因频繁使用而光滑但有些脏了的手柄。他回想起往日自己在车间中焊接，捶打，把打磨光滑的金属接合在一起。就像他的生活似乎少不了麻烦似的，尽管他没有忘记那段独特定时光带来的问题，可从现在看来，那段无忧无虑的日子简直是奢望。

因为那时候，他的大厦里并没有一个“前神祇现奴隶”四处闲逛，仿佛他是一只不受欢迎的宠物。而此人，正是Tony迷恋的那一个。他就像个毛头小子似的，眼巴巴地朝住在街对面的漂亮小姐姐流口水。

更糟糕的是，他垂涎的对象知道了他的心思。而Tony，永远温文尔雅且自信的Tony，忍不住觉得自己是个十足的傻瓜——他的欲望太明显了。就跟百老汇的霓虹灯似的，一根闪烁的箭头直直比向自己。各位，瞧一瞧看一看了啊，就是他没错，这个用下半身思考的变态。

哀叹着，Tony脏兮兮油乎乎的手耙过头发，也不管他指头上的油污留下了痕迹。反正洗得掉。他可以直接上楼洗个澡，哦对了，为何不在洗澡的时候想着赤裸北欧神撸一发呢，嗯？就当是为了尽善尽美？

呸。他还以为自己成功精分，在神祇面前一本正经、很是得体呢。当然啦，的确有那么一点轻率的举止（也就是，那根一柱擎天的勃起）挫败了他的计划，然后Loki注意到了，自顾自得出了“有关他俩的事情如何展开”的结论。

单是想想这事，就让他的双颊再次染上红晕。他心烦意乱地把挂在墙上的焊接面罩拽了过来，不小心碰到了其他设备，“咣当”一声掉在了地上。Tony无视了它，把保护面罩戴上头，拉紧了安全扣。Tony非常熟悉这种浓厚的金属气息，就好像往翻涌的波涛里倾倒油脂一样，总是能平息他紧张的神经。他戴着这顶用久了的面罩度过了数不清的时光，当外面的世界太难以承受时，他就会沉浸在工作之中。

Tony把弧焊机打开，它的光芒几乎占据了所有视野。尽管他戴着厚重的面罩，他仍能感受到面前不过一尺远的白焰所散发出的热量。

他接着焊接上次留下的半成品金属块，他把两个锋利的边缘对接在一起，迸发的火花在工作台上四散开来。坚硬的金属熔化了，屈服于持续不断的激光高热之下。

通常情况下，这种高度集中的精细活儿有助于他排除杂念，然而今天，这小小的自我疗法似乎没怎么起效。他总是忍不住回想起一小时之前的那场对话，Loki脸上的神情，他双眼中的恐惧与忧虑。

难怪最近几天Loki一直躲着他。他还是想不通，那神祇竟然真的以为他会——

随后，Tony意识到他真的不了解阿斯加德。自然，Thor滔滔不绝地讲述过有关诸神国度的奇闻异事，然而那些传说里充斥着辉煌荣耀的战斗，极尽奢华的筵席，亦或是惊险刺激的冒险，魔法，以及神秘莫测的奇观。他从不详谈阿斯加德不那么光彩的黑暗面。譬如奴隶制，譬如他们施与罪犯的刑罚。

不知怎的，Tony觉得像阿萨诸神这样高度发达的种族应当用其他方式来处理这种事。

Tony沐浴在弧焊机迸发出的火花之中，就好像他在车间开了一场自己专属的小型焰火展。工作台上的两块金属不情不愿地熔在了一起，Tony关了弧焊机，把仍然火烫的钢铁留在台子上冷却。

他摘下面罩，仍感到面红耳赤，而这不单单是因为焊接火焰传来的热度或者闷在了厚面罩里。不，是那种令人不愉的羞愧，一种他很少感觉到的、混杂了尴尬的不快。

是的，他会是第一个承认（咳，至少向自己承认了）说他曾不止一晚想象着如此这般会是怎样的感受——精壮的躯体于狂喜中在他身下翻滚，听那自负但有教养的嗓音低吟着他的名字，看那精雕细琢的面庞因愉悦而扭曲。但这些是他的私人幻想，他曾以为它们会继续埋藏下去。

然而现在，Loki捅破了窗户纸。Tony在他面前就像一本摊开的书，他的欲望如同世上最明显的事情一样暴露在外，任何长了眼的人都能看得一清二楚。

当然，这事本身就够糟的了，但他或许还能忍受。然而，令整件事糟糕十倍的是——就好比往伤口上倒了一整罐盐那样——Loki以为他会通过暴力来满足自己的欲望。

还有，令此事糟糕百倍的是——Loki的预想把他自己逼上了绝路，让他考虑过终结一切。念及此，Tony骨子里一阵发冷；万一事态真的走到那一步呢？如果Loki真的划开自己手腕，在Tony能够阻止之前就血尽而亡了呢？自然，那样他就永远也无法得知Loki自尽的原因了，但还是… 就算Loki是个战犯以及杂七杂八的事，“他对Tony打算对他所作所为的错误预想差点让他自杀”这一念头实在是太令人不安了，连想一想都觉得害怕。

真的有人觉得他的品行如此低下吗？没错，Tony Stark或许有许多特质——太过自我，自恋，鲁莽，自毁倾向，略微酗酒，好色，风流，诸如此类最经常被提及的缺陷——但他肯定不是他妈的强奸犯。

这整件事简直是错上了一个新高度，他以前从未遇到过如此重量级的谬误。这比冰淇淋上的番茄酱，老冰棍盾上的“卐”字符，或者他一星期不沾酒都要错得多。

他想象着，不确定具体是什么时候，他的手滑入Loki褪色的T恤，沿着腹部一路摸上胸口，掌下贴着光滑的肌肤，感受着对方心跳加速带来的微微震颤。他的下身为这脑中的景象抽动了一下，Tony猛地感到一阵强烈的内疚。从各方面来说，这既不对也不合适。他垂涎三尺的家伙以为Tony要他妈的强奸他。尽管Loki没有使用相同的字眼，但他本质上的意思是一样的。

这种事会发生在阿斯加德奴隶身上吗？没错，Loki的确提到过床奴，但Tony并没有对此深究，可以说是把它抛在了脑后。现在看来，即使他不知道这件事会带来怎样的后果，把“床奴”置之不顾也真是既愚蠢又粗心。他做梦都想不到Loki会以为自己做出这种事来。或许他应该想过这个概念，但它从未真正成形。就因为他根本没考虑过阿斯加德的处事方式，他让Loki以为自己会占他的便宜，然后用最糟糕的方式虐待他。

不知为何，那些Thor那么喜爱又欣赏的辉煌殿堂似乎失去了它们闪耀的光芒，近来发生的事为这些镀金大殿蒙上了一层险恶的阴影。还有Odin，殿堂的统治者，竟然愿意判处他的儿子——无论收养与否——面对这样的命运，而不是简简单单地把他关起来，或者无论哪种阿斯加德犯人通常的处罚。

Tony还以为他的老爹已经够差的了。

他的指头心不在焉地玩着一个孤零零留在工作台上的扣件，想让这一小块金属像陀螺一样自己旋转。但这玩意儿不肯合作，从台面上滑了下来，“叮当”一声掉在了地上。Tony没有弯腰把它捡起来。

Loki问出那个难题时眼中的神情仍然萦绕在Tony脑海里，就像一个固执的幽魂一样不愿离开他。绝望掺杂着反感，还有格格不入的疲乏顺从混在其中。对方眼中绝对还有害怕，尽管Tony能看出Loki尽力掩盖自己的恐惧。

不，他压根不想再次面对Loki，即使他知道自己在此事上别无选择。不幸地是，在未来一段时间内，Loki是他的房客，所以Tony不能偷偷摸摸踮起脚尖，指望着避开这个人。整个情况就是一团糟，而且一点都不好笑。他甚至不确定哪一部分最糟——Odin荣获‘年度最差老爹’奖；他对自己看管下的绿眼神祇有着乱七八糟的幻想；Loki知道了Tony为他而硬；自己被视为一个强奸犯；他轻率的举止把Loki逼上了打算自尽的绝路——还有他在Loki枯槁的双眼中看到的神情。

那样的… 神情。

回想起对方的表情，在那一刻Tony作出了一个决定——无论如何，Loki已经得到了足够的惩罚。

殴打一个已经跌落尘埃的人毫无乐趣可言。

————————————

Loki又一次坐上了窗台，一腿屈膝，一腿不安地来回晃动。他不知道天空是否一直是这个颜色，还是只有从这里看上去才这么蓝。在他被夺去自由之前，过去的他从未关注过这种事。或许天空一直是这样，他只是不记得罢了。

也许这并不重要。

他渴望到外面去。当然，这不现实，他被困在这玻璃与钢铁制成的牢笼之中，与其余的世界隔离开来——这个他一度试图控制、踩在脚下的世界。不，Tony根本不可能冒险让他走出墙外，再说了，他为什么要冒这个险呢？

Tony。

这人先前说过的话仍然生动清晰，和那双深色眼睛中凝聚的怜悯一样历历在目。那种眼神只留给孱弱、悲惨的生物，留给配不上神祇、甚至没有人类尊严的存在。Loki不需要怜悯，他从不需要。

不过，他觉得与那些事相比，这还是要好一些。

但是之前那种如释重负的感觉仍然挥之不去，就好像他的身体漂浮在空中，而不是这副他逐渐开始习惯的凡体肉身。看来Tony似乎是不打算睡了他的，不打算索取这个奴隶主一贯拥有的权利。

在他头顶笼罩了这么久、让他在担忧中作呕的威胁不见了，如同黎明驱散了他童年想象的怪兽。而这一切只是因为Tony的只言片语，一个他做梦都没想过会得到的保证。因为，Tony这么做能有什么原因呢？

当然，所有其他的惩罚还在等着他，不过只要他知道这个不会到来，或许他就能经受得起那些惩罚。

不，无论他要面临何种事物，无论还有哪种惩处，至少不会是那件事。

对方的话完全出乎意料，在他远远站在角落里看着别处时，突如其来地降临了。而它几乎没有任何意义，因为除此之外，他对Tony还能有什么用呢？那些阿斯加德奴隶通常干的粗活，Tony已经交由他的电脑和先进技术来做了，所以他并不需要Loki。但那将会是复仇的绝佳时机，为了满足私欲的复仇——然而出于莫名其妙的原因，Tony放弃了报复的机会。

也许这是某种奇怪的中庭情操，也可能是别的什么。他不知道，但那也不重要。只要他不必担心自己成为Tony的床奴，他不需要任何理由或解释。

那个人令人费解，是一个奇怪的谜团。尤其是，Loki注意到了一处细节。

Tony从未否认他想睡了自己。


	24. Chapter 24

口中的麦片每嚼一次就胀大一圈，他费了好大的劲才把它们咽了下去。Tony坐在桌子对面，从冒着热气的杯子里抿着咖啡，一言不发。

沉默令Loki感到如坐针毡，犹如芒刺在背。通常情况下，Tony从来不是一个安静的人。他总在说话，滔滔不绝，妙语连珠。无论如何，那人或嘲弄，或逗乐，或评论，或抨击，但他从不安静。

正如此刻。

这太不像Tony了，肯定不是个好兆头。

也许Tony在生气。甚至有可能是因为自己的所作所为。Loki真心希望不是这个原因——尽管他的大脑正高速运转，试图回忆起他今天是否做了任何可能导致这种反应的行为。或者Tony认为有什么事他该做却没做。

然而他也没想起来有什么异样。

他还没有因为之前的行为而受到任何惩罚，Tony在拖延时间，Loki不知道这是好是坏。他试着告诉自己应该为此高兴，因为时间越久，那人的怒火与愤恨越有可能降温。或者，如果他不走运的话，等待只会助长对方的怒焰。

他不知道这二者哪一个最接近事实。他希望自己能更读得懂Tony，或者Tony能更好地表达他对自己的期待。阿斯加德奴隶主们在给奴隶下命令的时候可是相当地直言不讳，把他们希望奴隶做什么、怎么做、以及反抗的后果说得一清二楚。但Tony不太像这种人，他似乎认为Loki知道要怎么做出相应的举动。

可Loki真的不知道。他实在太不了解中庭人的行为准则和风俗人情了。

因此，或许是因为自己越过了一条隐形的线，或者忽视了一条无声的命令，诸如此类的。也许Tony在等自己醒悟犯下的错，随着Loki没有表露出反省的意思而愈加生气。

不，他一点头绪也没有，这使得Loki更为焦虑了。

————————————

好吧，这很容易就登上了“有史以来最尴尬早餐”的前三甲。毕竟，能让他不知说什么好的时候可是少之又少。

平心而论，你又能对一个以为你要强奸他的人说什么呢？

除了胡言乱语和冒傻气之外，他想不出什么合适的话来，因此他默默地抿着咖啡，除了自己轻轻的啜吸声外，唯一的响动就是Loki的勺子时不时刮过麦片碗的叮当声。

还有一个令人不安的想法开始在Tony脑中成形，他意识到Loki可能要在这里继续待下去——虽然他尽量别去想这件事。

这引发了一个问题：他见鬼的要拿Loki怎么办？尽管他试着在脑子里左思右想，以为这和魔方一样拧拧转转就能解决，可这个问题根本就没有合适的出路。谜题可以用逻辑搞定，而一个充斥着各种情感、日常琐事、不良影响和鬼知道什么玩意儿的烂事则不然。

阿斯加德那群盛气凌人的议会VIP怎么会认为他能搞定这一切？他们到底知不知道他们给他的生活带来多大麻烦？他们甚至关心吗？

怎么会有人觉得把Loki交给他当奴隶会是个好主意呢？在所有人当中，把这份责任丢到了他的肩上？他可没多少责任心，也永远不会声称自己是负责的人。见鬼，他连自己的事都应付不及，更别提一个变成奴隶的恶作剧之神了。

还有Loki的预想… 唉。那是最糟糕的一部分，是这一团乱麻之中最扯淡的一件事。

“要知道，我从未真的想让你在这里。”Tony听见自己这么说道，这句不必要的评论打破了沉默。紧接着，Loki用勺子刮碗的动作停了几瞬。或许这句话不该说，但Tony内心的一部分极想指出眼下的情况不是他的错，他不为这烂事负责。

也许这是他用来减轻自己内疚感的一个方式——无论他的行为是怎么不知不觉地令Loki对那件事信以为真的。

Loki什么也没说。对此，Tony半是感激，半是恼怒。

————————————

听到Tony的评论，Loki握着勺子的指头攥紧了几分，他瞪着漂在牛奶里的圆圈圈。那么，这就是导致这人目前恶劣情绪的原因了——被逼强忍着和一个实际上并不想要的奴隶待在一起。

到头来，令Tony心情不好的人还是Loki，无论事实怎样——哪怕Loki根本无法左右自己的命运，这栋大厦也绝不会是他的选择。

他希望Tony不会责怪他，或者把挫败发泄到自己身在——说到底，奴隶就是一切问题的根源。

当然，这里并没有其他人。所有能够影响他判决的诸神都远在另一个国度，只有Loki在这里应付Tony可能降下的任何指责。

也许他早晚都得经受那种痛苦。Loki皱了皱脸。当奴隶肯定已经够糟的了，当一个不受欢迎的奴隶更是雪上加霜。尤其是，如果Tony认为自己要为之负责的话。

当然了，从一方面来说他的确应当负责。如果不是因为他在纽约的行动，他一开始就不可能在这里。Tony要是责怪他，完全说得通。Loki偷偷摸摸地抬头，从碗沿上瞄了一眼Tony，看看对方是否有任何迹象，酝酿着突然转变为暴力的情绪。但是目前那人的自控似乎完美无缺。

安全起见，他决定谨慎地对Tony留个心眼，以免对方突然朝他飞来一拳。

————————————

Loki从桌对面怒目而视的时候，他脸上的猜疑简直昭然若揭。对方浑身上下都写满了怀疑。

话又说回来，在那之后Tony真的不能怪他——在那次不幸的足部按摩期间，他不合时宜的反应令Loki以为会发生那种事。难怪神祇一举一动都愠愠不乐，满脸责难，好像Tony是个下等生物似的。

没准儿他活该，因为他就是个白痴，连最基本的自控能力和判断力都没有。

Tony不禁想着，也许他应该说点儿什么，但是，讲真，他能说什么？

不知怎的，他觉得Loki也未必想深究这个话题。坦率而言，旧话重提又能有什么用？他已经明确告诉对方，他抓心挠肺的顾虑完全是杞人忧天，他还能有什么话可讲？

不，最好还是翻篇儿吧，没准过一阵这事就没那么紧张尴尬了。提起这个话题只会重蹈漫长而又痛苦的覆辙。

天啊，这事已经够尴尬的了。

————————————

在Loki注视对方的时候，他能感觉到那人的不满，这使得他为即将到来的事而怕得毛骨悚然。虽说他很清楚Tony忍受不了自己，可他很少有如此清晰明了的感觉。通常，那人总是装得特别冷淡，只是偶尔显露出他对自己的厌恶。

可是，Tony此刻表现出的不悦几乎伸手可及，令Loki随着时间的流逝越发紧张。因为，这一次，导致对方糟糕情绪的不是他的所作所为，而是他微不足道的存在——他在这栋大厦中的存在使得Tony心情不好。

当然，这可不是他第一次得罪Tony，但是之前的原因都很明显，因果分明，什么行为导致哪种负面影响可能都对得上号。

然而现在可不是这样，这只令他更加意识到自己的情况是多么岌岌可危。

如果Tony下了决心，他可以轻易让自己没好果子吃。那人甚至不需要理由；Loki不必真的干出任何事。肆意妄为和一时兴起都是有效的，因为主人对奴隶的所作所为不需要任何原因。

Loki咬着唇，不知道自己能否做点什么来让Tony的情绪变好，只要能获得对方的好感，哪怕心情只提高一点点也行。值得庆幸的是，成为床奴的威胁已经不在了，他发现自己更为关心未来定位于自身处境的其他方面。因为他做过的一切，Tony究竟打算怎么严厉地处置他，Loki真的不知道。数日之前的梦境重又浮上水面，他心里一颤。难道真的有什么能够改善他惨淡的前景、减轻仍未到来的严酷惩罚吗？

Loki有些怀疑。他不确定自己有什么可做。他甚至想不起任何自己曾取悦Tony的行为，他所做的一切似乎最终都触怒了那个人。

话又说回来，恐怕“保持安静远离Tony”是最好的了。这能最大化减少他的存在感——鉴于他的存在似乎让对方很不爽。

Loki紧握着勺子，又舀了一勺早餐。在寂静之中，金属陶瓷相撞的叮当声几乎震耳欲聋。


	25. Chapter 25

他咽下最后一口咖啡，庆幸于这悲惨的早餐终于画上了句号——北欧恶作剧之神看他的样子就好像他刚刚承认自己整晚都在踢小猫取乐似的。他把杯子放在了布满餐屑的桌子上，滑开椅子，准备去车间找点儿活干。

当然，桌对面那双阴沉、指责的绿眼牢牢锁定着他，Tony心里一紧。最要紧的是，他想跟个落水狗崽一样夹着尾巴溜出房间，但不知怎么，他觉得在一切发生之后，就这样单单把Loki留在这里任其忧虑愠怒不是个好主意。不，最好给这神祇一些任务来做，让他脑子闲不下来，不去创造新的世界毁灭计划来为自己复仇，报复像Tony这样愚蠢透顶的人类。

虽然，他不确定这位北欧恶作剧之神真的擅长哪种工作。

不过想想看，的确有件事可以让他来做；Tony还有一堆新洗的衬衫需要熨烫。自然，他可以让Dummy给他熨衣服，他所有高精尖的技术手段让他的装甲能飞能打、装载着超越小国部队的火力，然而他还是没造出一个能像正常人一样熨衣服的机器人。见鬼，连他都能比Dummy熨得好，这可不一般——不过他还是让机器人干这种无聊的杂事了。几条皱褶也值得。

即使是一个娇生惯养、无疑衣来伸手饭来张口的王子也能胜过Dummy笨拙的熨烫水平。但愿他不会在掌握窍门之前烫坏太多衣服。

“好吧，给你找了个新任务。”他说着，招手示意Loki，对方一如既往地噘着嘴，郁郁寡欢。

没错，让这神祇忙活起来绝对是个好主意。Tony把那副表情看入眼底，暗自想到。他确信Jarvis一直保持警觉，不然他可能会发现自己的床塞满图钉，鞋子里灌满强力胶，或者无论那愤怒的恶作剧之神干的什么。

————————————

“行，那么，”Tony边说边把熨斗立在熨衣板上，冲着光滑的底面摆了摆手。“热的一面在这儿。衬衫在那儿。”他朝那堆皱巴巴衣服的方向歪了歪头。“还需要进一步说明吗？”

Loki摇头。他知道这是什么意思；他们在阿斯加德也有这个。铁板在悬挂的炉膛中用余烬来加热，等它们够热以后，按在起皱的布料上压平皱痕。当然，这道工序主要是为上等宫廷女装而做，不过他一点也不惊讶Tony也想熨他的衣服。

这应该不会很难。当然了，倒不是说他亲手熨过衣服，但他看别人做过几次。孩童时期的他做恶作剧，为了躲过闯祸后果时曾经偷偷溜进仆人所在的地方，踮着脚尖，好奇地越过工作台的边缘看熨烫的过程。

是的，这应该是个简单任务，他不需要进一步指示就能完成。

此外，Tony生硬的态度表明了这人不愿站在这里向奴隶解释简单的仆人工作。或者，他根本就不想站在这里。不，Tony肯定希望他在没有更多说明或示范的前提下就能执行命令。没必要因为自身愚钝而进一步激怒这个人。无论自己先前有没有经验，他可以搞定的。 

“很好。”Tony回应道。“通常我让Dummy来熨衣服，不过我确定你会比他做得更好。”说完，他转身离开，没在奴隶身上浪费更多时间或口舌。

Loki仍然站在房间中央，一手放在熨衣板边上。破天荒地，Tony似乎是给了他一个不是用来羞辱他的任务。这一次，Tony希望他变得有用，而不是把他当作纯粹的笑料、通过贬低自己怨恨的仇敌带来乐趣。

再说了，他本来就不受欢迎，是个多余的存在，变得有用肯定对自己更为有利。如果他有用处，或许一个有用(尽管多余)的奴隶给Tony带来的好处会胜过复仇带来的满足感，这样他的益处就不会变糟太多。

念及此，Loki内心涌起一阵怨恨，他的喉咙更是因为屈辱而刺痛。然而他知道如果自己想把鼻子露出水面，而不是痛苦溺亡的话，最好让Tony尽可能保持满意。他很可能将在这里度过Tony一生的时间，尽管这一想法令人不安，即使以他自身的寿命考虑不算很久，这还会是一段漫长的惨痛时光——如果他被迫生活在一个不满、不快的Tony统治之下。对方可能只会把他当作出气筒。

不，骄傲不会给他带来任何好处；说实话，或许骄傲正是一开始使他陷入如此悲惨境地的原因之一。他的确降了级，听命于一介凡人，堕至仆从的角色，但他很清楚，自己仍有可能跌得更惨。骄傲将成为第一块绊脚石，让他从岌岌可危的边缘跌进无底深渊。如果他能避免摔进坑，就没必要主动跳进去。

他的骄傲与自尊仍在某处，Loki决定把它们锁起来，继续埋藏下去。目前他似乎有着虚幻的希望——或许终有一天，他能使之重见天日。

然而只要事情不变，他就别无选择，唯有咽下堕落的苦果，试着不要把它吐出来。他的未来完全取决于Tony对他的态度，这人目前掌控着他的一言一行，生活中的方方面面。

尽管“成为床奴”这一想法非常可怕、令人作呕，然而它仍然提供了一层脆弱的保护（虽然获得保护的代价太过高昂），比如说，他或许因此就不会受到太重的伤害。然而现在，他的未来仅仅取决于他能有多大用，Tony对他有多满意；这是他获取任何保护的唯一来源，无论那面盾牌有多么薄弱。

他看向立在熨衣板上的熨斗，又看了看皱巴巴的衣服，终于，视线再次转回到熨斗上。至少这应该是个简单的任务，哪怕他做不到完美，起码也能说得过去。

他弯腰从Tony刚洗好的衣服堆里捡出来一件胸口印有“Aerosmith”图案的灰色上衣。管它什么意思。他把这件衣服放在熨衣板上，用手把它摊平，拿起熨斗放在布料上，把熨斗往下压，以确保有足够的力道来熨平皱痕。

然而，没过多久，他就闻到了一股刺鼻的灼烧味道。

该死。

Loki迅速掀起熨斗，极为惊恐地发现，衣服上出现了一个大大的、烧焦了的破洞。他因害怕而双眼圆睁。他没想到熨斗有那么烫，能把衣服烧成这样。

他的内心涌起一阵恐慌。Loki原地打转，以为一个火冒三丈的Tony会冲进门，让他交代他该死的干了什么，他妈的，为何他连最简单的任务都完成不了。

然而幸运地是，门框那里空空荡荡，他紧绷的四肢稍微放松了一点。Loki咬着唇，看向面前这悲惨的一幕，痛苦地把烧焦的边缘和非常显眼的破洞纳入眼底。这件衣服毁了。他突发奇想希望自己有魔法，只需一丝魔力，他就能轻易把这摊收拾干净，不会留下任何犯错的痕迹。

他现在该怎么办？把这该死的玩意儿偷偷塞进垃圾桶，希望Tony不会发现自己少了一件衣服？坦白从宽会容易一些吗？

Tony绝对会勃然大怒的。Loki瞄了一眼滚烫的熨斗，然后看了看自己短袖中伸出来的裸露手臂，吞咽了一下。

也许Tony会下决心亲手给他上一课，让他知道滚烫的熨斗长时间贴着…非耐热材料会是什么感受。他感到皮肤一阵幻痛。这在阿斯加德无疑是一种恰当的惩罚，用来惩处如此粗心大意；Tony自然不会有不同意见。何况，奴隶犯下比这还轻的罪行时都会有更糟的事情降临在他们头上。

他站在那里看着被毁掉的衬衫，无力回天，Loki感到一股挫败的巨浪冲刷过全身。他什么事也做不了。他一点也不熟悉中庭人的习惯、预期和家务用具，当不了一个好奴隶。见鬼，在过惯了依赖魔法解决一切的生活之后，他甚至在阿斯加德也不会是个好奴隶。但是，至少在家里他知道会发生什么事，知道他应当有怎样的行为举止。

话又说回来，他可以很肯定地说，即便是在地球，毁坏衣服也肯定不属于“应有行为”。

他身侧的双拳握得死紧。一无是处。毫无价值。徒劳。这些词语从来形容自己的存在和悲惨的斗争真是再合适不过了，他什么事也做不好，连这么简单的任务都完不成。他所做的一切到最后似乎都把他拉入更糟的境地，比他一开始还惨。

他泄出一声挫败的咆哮，很想砸烂些什么，但是又重新考虑了一下，知道乱砸只会让事情恶化。哦，命运一定在嘲笑他，他在如此境遇中可怜地作出尝试，注定要面临惨败。

嘲弄的命运，阿斯加德与中庭，Tony的盛怒，自己的处境… 最终，无论他的思绪围绕着这些绕了多少圈，某个事实是不会消失的，它无情地冷冷直瞪着他---他还是有两个选项，必须得选择其一。

掩藏罪证，或者坦白。

最终，他选择了前者，暗暗希望Tony不会注意到那件下落不明的衬衫。

然而过了好几个小时之后，当他躺在床上试着入睡时，他才意识到Jarvis肯定看到了一切并把他干的坏事报告给了Tony。

那一晚，Loki花了很久很久才睡着。当他入眠时，他的睡梦中充斥着滚烫的熨斗，以及皮肉烧焦时发出的作呕恶臭。


	26. Chapter 26

唔，至少现在他的生活中有一件好事了。新造的β版电子变压器这么久以来一直有着似乎无解的小毛病，现在终于安置好了。他攻克了难关，总算可以用它做一些实实在在的工作。

他重新调整了几条内衬里的电缆，还有巧妙的自动运动和程序。启动进度比预想的要快。只要再过几天，他应该就能和装甲一起运行首次测试。

耶，老天赏脸，至少有些事还算好，一些和预期一样按部就班的事。

他试图从这一想法中获得些许安慰，同时小心翼翼地尽可能不要太认真地听取自己另一部分大脑——安静但固执地低声说着，他在车间里所做的其实是在逃避。变压器不过是个借口，因为他已经冷落这个项目好几个月了，刚刚才重拾起来。

Tony Stark，藏身于带来熟悉安全感的此处，躲避着尴尬难堪以及内疚的良心——谁能想得到。

这一想法可真是异乎寻常，因为他从不标榜自己为一个避免冲突的人。正相反，他经常会是引发冲突的那一个。有时，当他脱口而出某些显而易见的事实或者公然说出一些每个人都在想却没人敢说的事情时，眼看着恼怒的人们局促不安，他会有一种几乎悖德的快感。因为他就是这样——活力四射，万众瞩目，骄傲自信。

不，矛盾与尴尬从来不会令他如此困扰。直到现在。

这当然可笑至极，因为Loki，这个该死的疯狂战犯，他对自己的看法应该无关紧要。但不知何故，莫名其妙的是，那依旧很重要。

不过说真的，他不想走到那一步。毕竟，正是那些不合时宜的念头与幻想引发了这场闹剧，最终使得自己躲在---不，划掉这句---遁入车间，以免和另一位这摊烂事中的当事人面对面。因此，他迫使自己漫无边际的思绪往另一个更为无害的方向走。有那么一会儿，他的大脑似乎格外不情愿放开“绿眼神祇住在我的大厦里”这一主题，但至少他能专注于其中更不痛不痒的方面了。

没错，他真的很佩服Loki在熨衣期间只毁掉了一件衬衫。后来当他打听那个小任务的结果时，Jarvis告诉了他。让AI呈现完整的安全录像真是个吸引人的想法，因为“Loki熨衣服”这一景象可是相当壮观。

但最终，Tony还是没这么做。那个念头的诱惑力只隐约持续了几秒，因为他知道单是在屏幕上看着那个神祇，在与之相隔许多房间的安全距离看着他，仍然会使自己脑海中那些尴尬的回忆蠢蠢欲动。

怪就怪在，就在几个月前，他还愿意斥巨资只为一睹疯狂北欧神熨烫的风采，更别提是给自己熨衣服。然而这一想法在此刻似乎一点意思也没有了。Tony只觉得烦恼不安，因为他清楚无论这个念头对他的吸引力有多小，Loki还是无限期地钉在了这里，他们二人对此无计可施。因此他别无选择，唯有接受目前不幸的命运——他得冒着时不时会在大厦内任何角落碰见对方的风险。

所以，Tony让自己安于Jarvis的报告。报告指出Loki完成了当日的工作，除去一开始的小事故，他在接下来的进程中既没有烫伤自己，也没有再熨坏别的衣服。没必要亲自监工；Jarvis的话已经足够。

或许给那神祇找点儿新任务来忙活会是个不错的主意，但Tony的内心有一部分对此强烈抵触。因为他还不想这么快就再次面对Loki；他独自一人待在工作间越久，完全与世界和大厦其他地方隔离、唯有自己的设备和科技作伴，他越是不想再次面对他。所以他没准可以让Jarvis给对方下令做点什么，但Tony还不确定具体内容。再说了，他甚至不知道Jarvis和Dummy合起来能否代替一位导师，给一个不熟悉中庭事务的神祇下达指令。

算了，还是猫在这里最为上策，自己能够长时间地不受打扰。Loki永远不可能在这里露脸，这样他至少可以在这小小的庇护所内找到安全感。

念及此，Tony内心掠过一阵心虚，因为近来他大部分三餐都是自己一人在工作间吃的，只短暂停下工作随便塞点什么。他宁愿在乱七八糟、满是油污的工作台上吃饭，这样就不必沐浴在Loki谴责的瞪视之下了——那熟悉的双眼盯着他跟针扎似的。所以，他让Dummy把饭送到Loki的房间（又不是说他要把那神祇饿死）。他非常确定，如果Loki坐在自己对面，多疑的目光仿佛一架生气的直升机一样盘旋在自己头顶，那他肯定连一丝食欲都没有。

要是他诚实的话，他知道Loki也非常喜欢这一安排。除非必要，对方不想在自己这里浪费更多时间。

Tony摆弄着手里的电子变压器。和科学与技术这样稳定可靠的东西打交道是多么简单，他知道自己在干什么，事情或多或少都是能预料到的。它们合乎逻辑，错误可以预测，不像其他的…情况，只会让自己陷入无法追踪的回环。

他再次想着自己是不是该对Loki说点什么，可是讲真，还有什么是他没说过呢？哼，他就算把嘴皮子磨破，也改变不了分毫。木已成舟，他只能把自己力所能及的做好。

想到这里，一堆混乱的回忆忽然浮上水面，他想起自己最近顺嘴溜出来的一句评论，自己完全不清楚Loki会怎么解读它们。

最要紧的是，他直到现在才想起来自己曾若无其事地说出了那句“花时间找点乐子”的话，因为在那时这句话并不重要，无非是那些由大脑到嘴巴的无尽传送带上的又一句评论罢了——回忆涌上心头，像一记重拳狠狠撞进了他的心里。他觉得自己是个顺嘴胡诌的傻瓜。对于一个以为自己会被占便宜的人来说，这句话听起来得是什么感觉？

也许他应该早一点看到这些迹象。其实，早就应该看出来了。他所认为的Loki苍白的面容，脾气急躁，大肆破坏客厅，没有食欲，不仅仅是单纯的发狂、愠怒和固执，或其他任何他自顾自作出的解释。

好吧，他预先想好了无数个合理的解释与对策，但没有一条与真相搭边。

他还指望Loki在事情走到那一步之前先说点什么呢。现在他觉得自己充分理解对方为什么没吱声了。如果你没接到暗示的话，谁会说起那种话题啊？

哎哟喂。

所以Loki依然浑身长刺，满是敌意，当然，这毫不意外。他紧张的举止和眼中的指控把一切都说得清清楚楚。Tony只觉得意外，那神祇至今还没对他破口大骂，鼓足残存的傲气吐出所有轻蔑与刻薄的言语。

也许当Loki厌倦了把他看做地毯上丑陋的污点的那一日，这种情况终会发生。在某些方面，或许撕破脸都要好一些，不像现在这样的冷暴力，真的开始把人逼至绝路。

好吧。或许让他们二人保持一段距离也可以，直到整场闹剧画上句号。直到他们再次碰面时，彼此想到的第一件事不是“找乐子”。

对，这个想法应该不错。毕竟，有些事就是急不得。他们必须得自己好好待上一阵，对吧？

到那个时候，他的脑海或许就不会被“裸身Loki躺在床上”的画面所烦扰了。


	27. Chapter 27

他的日子过得很慢，在蚀骨般的无聊与不断加剧的挫败之间来回振荡，夹在被迫的顺从和无情的恐惧之中——惩罚仍旧高悬于顶，不知何故仍未降临。因为他毁掉了Tony的客厅。往那人头上砸了一个盆栽。打算自残。熨坏了Tony的衣服——更有甚者——试图隐藏证据。纽约之战。把Tony扔出了窗户。以及自从他到来以后，Tony认为他应该遭到惩罚的一切附加罪行。

不知怎么的，天平似乎已经倾斜，因为现在他可以发誓，Tony才是那个回避他的人。每当他没有离开大厦去别处办事的时候，那人就会迅速窜回工作间，拨弄他的中庭科技。

也许这个人已经厌倦了他的奴隶，不再从贬低与征服自己败敌的日常之中得到丁点乐趣。也许对方得出这样的结论，他将满足于简简单单地抛出任何还未实行的惩罚，与此同时先不以羞辱奴隶为乐。至少短时间内是这样。

无论Tony在想什么，自己的猜测都没什么用——反正他对此也无事可做。因此，他只在大厦里乱逛，漫无目的地巡游。Loki心神不宁，他发现自己不敢安坐，唯恐被迷途的心神所掌控，令自己步入太过黑暗与死寂的所在。他如同一只不安分的幽鬼，在走廊与房间中蜿蜒穿行，不顾一切想让自己的思绪走出目前的恶性循环。

他没在思考，只是让双脚带领自己前进，走到哪儿算哪儿。反正对他而言一切都没有意义。

在不知道自己前往何处的情况下，他突然发现自己置身于Tony的工作间外，不清楚自己到底是怎么过来的。半掩的门缝中泄出了些许声响，Loki的好奇心占了上风，他小心翼翼地往里面看去。

正如所料，Tony在里面，全神贯注于工作台上的什么东西。他背对着门，但他给Loki的印象是即便Loki站在他正对面，那人也不会发觉他的存在，只顾摆弄那些小玩意儿。估计又是一个他无尽的发明吧。

当然，他最好让Tony继续和他的设备在一起，在Tony周围徘徊永远没什么好果子吃。他的脚再次挪动，但没有像应该的那样转身返回，它们继续向前，往工作间里面走了进去。Loki听任了自己的好奇与无聊。

Tony的额头上有着因专注而深陷的纹路，他用一个纤细的金属工具探入设备内部，激光对焦在手中的小玩意儿上面。Loki既不知道那是什么也不知道它有什么用，不管怎样，他还是站在一旁看着。这不是那个往日坐着的轻浮散漫的Tony，而是发明者，科学家，正是这样的转变吸引了自己的注意力。他从未见过对方对待任何事情如此认真，全身心投入于制作东西，而不是平日里净说风凉话和夸夸其谈。出于某些原因，这吸引了他，虽然他知道不该如此。

尽管他清楚最好在Tony发现自己溜进来之前就离开——这里肯定是整栋大厦中最为神圣的地方——Loki又往前走了一步。

然后又一步。

然后，他踩碎了什么东西，脚下发出了一道尖锐的声响，打破了笼罩着房间的寂静。

站在工作台前的人一惊，双手反射性地一抖，传来了不可错认的东西断裂的声响。

啊哦。

Tony在一瞬间转身对着他，浑身上下写满了恼怒。

“你他妈的偷窥我干什么？”他厉声说道，从椅子边跳了起来，如同一头被猎手吓到的狼人。Tony没等对方想出一个答案，他愤愤地挥舞着手中残存的工具，剩下那一半仍然在工作台上躺尸。Tony每说一个字就生气地戳一下，强调自己的怒火。“你知不知道我在这破玩意儿上花了多长时间？现在全完蛋了，就因为你非得跟《光棍出差》里的间谍一样溜进来！”【注：《光棍出差》是1985年上映的一部美国喜剧，主角是一对不断出糗犯傻的糊涂密探，笨手笨脚笑料百出。】

Tony朝他白费的苦工泄出一声挫败的低吼，直接把工具甩到了油污的工作台上。金属与金属碰撞，划出尖锐的声响，随后那工具划过边缘掉落在地，摔出了几个碎片。

在Tony转向他时，Loki的胃中涌起太过熟稔的翻搅，Tony双拳紧握，在愤慨中眯起了眼。他究竟为什么会觉得来到这里、在Tony工作时越过他的肩膀看他是个好主意？他本应知道这一点，然后在灾难发生之前就离开。

他条件反射往后退了一步。再退了一步。然后，他的腿碰到了地上的什么东西，可能正是和之前踩碎的一样，那个在一开始引发这场灾祸的、奸诈的小玩意儿。

他试图找回平衡，然而地上那个背信弃义的东西令他没能成功，最终Loki笨拙地向后跌倒，不甚优雅地摔了一个屁股墩。

Tony朝他这里走了一步，双拳仍然握得死紧。

那么，这就是了；Tony终于怒火爆发，不打算再忍下去了。他等待已久的诸多惩罚中的第一次终于要倾泻而下。Loki十分清楚自己不能抵御并反击，除非他想冒险被一队积怨已久、居心叵测的英灵战士拖回阿斯加德，他们巴不得自己被处死。但至少，他能保护自己，无论最终能起到多大作用。所以他蜷成了一个球，双腿曲起护着胸腔，抬起胳膊挡住了脸。

然后，他等着。

过了很久，什么也没有发生；仿佛时间停了下来。Tony似乎只是站在自己身前，鬼知道他还在等什么。

随后响起了轻柔的脚步声，以及更为细微的衣物摩擦，Tony在他身边蹲了下来。

“…嘿，驯鹿游戏，”Loki上方有一道声音，出乎意料地没有了先前的愤怒。Loki慢慢把用来抵挡未知奇袭的胳膊放下一半，对上了一双棕色的眼睛，同样不再有着怒火。一只手轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，Loki因这意外的身体接触畏缩了一下。“我不会伤害你的。你可以把胳膊放下了。”那声音继续说道，仍旧不含怒意，令人十分困惑。

这根本说不通。因此他只继续茫然地望着那个人，满心不解，一动不动。

“你明白我的意思吗？我不会伤害你。”当对方似乎要永远沉默下去时，Tony重复了一遍，语气就像是说给一个受惊的孩子，而不是他憎恨的敌人。他的手指环住Loki仍未完全放下的胳膊，把它往下推，一开始很轻柔，在遭到抵抗的时候更为坚定。Loki希望自己手臂上的抽搐不是一次颤抖。

“为什么不，”他本能地说道，几乎是在反驳，对Tony这种再正常不过的矛盾感到迷惑。

Tony从他蹲着的地方动了动，一手耙过头发，看向远处的墙面。不知怎的，他看上去一反常态地不知所措，还有些犹豫，就好像他不知该怎么做。随后他叹了口气，低头看着自己的手。“这算是个中庭的事，”他终于开口道。“我们不会殴打那些无法抵御自己的人。”他顿了顿，“唔，至少大部分人不会这样。”

那双棕色的眼睛转而望向他，若有所思，并无恶意。毫无疑问，片刻之前的愤怒已然消散，此刻就如同魔法一样凭空不见了。Loki不知道这是怎么做到的，肯定不是他所熟悉的那种魔法。

然后，就好像所有那些盘旋的情绪突然再次聚集，形成一股势不可挡的巨大浪潮扑面而来，在未加警告的情况下牢牢控制住了一切表象。一切事物都被这股疯狂咆哮的巨浪冲走，就如同那次他把Tony的客厅砸得粉碎一般。无力，无助，永无止境的绝望，或新或旧的恐惧，所有这些可怕的感觉都太过汹涌，无法承受。压力再一次越过顶点，沸腾的混合物叫嚣着释放，以免自己爆炸。

他能感觉到自己内心有什么东西突然爆裂，但与上次不一样。或许是Tony意外的保证带来的安慰，或许是几次心跳之前、那只手在自己肩上挥之不去的温柔触感，亦或许是那向下望着他，不再生气的棕色双眼；无论为何，这一次，引发情感浪潮的原因是不同的。

过了一会儿，Tony的手又回到了他的肩膀上，他在Loki躺在地上流泪的时候低声呢喃着几乎认不出的话语。Loki瘫软着抽泣，悲伤的泪水滑过脸颊，晕染了瓷砖上的图案。

在那一刻，他不知道更恨自己，还是更恨Tony。

恨自己，显露出软弱；恨Tony，流露了同情。


	28. Chapter 28

他忙活了一周的β电子变压器坏掉了，孤零零地晾在工作台上。然而此刻Tony的心思完全没放在这上面，那幅令人不安的画面如同激光铭刻一般牢牢印在了他脑中。

那位恶作剧之神在地板上蜷成一团，仿佛一只在地毯上撒了尿、等着主人踹它一脚的狗狗。Tony坐在那儿，尴尬地试着说些宽慰的话，伸手在Loki颤抖的肩膀上缓慢地打着圈，然后对方的泪水一发不可收拾，抽泣着化成了一滩。

最后，当他的眼泪终于停歇，啜泣声渐渐平息，这位神祇慢慢从地上爬起来，一言不发地走出了车间。Tony没拦着他，可能不是时候。几分钟后，Jarvis告知他Loki回自己的房间了，正躺在床上。Tony觉得Loki应该独处一会儿，所以他并没把Loki叫回来。

老实说，他也可以自己待着。

即便是现在，他亲眼看着那场景在自己面前真真切切地上演了，在所有人之中，“Loki哭了”仍然是最奇怪、最尴尬的事情。因为像他这样傲慢自大的人怎么可能崩溃乃至哭泣？

念及此，Tony心头涌起另一波强烈的内疚。因为直至那时，他才真的明白长久以来Loki一直以为自己会遭到怎样的对待。他没有解决这一问题，反而表现得整件事更像是某种游戏，从未意识到自身的行为，也没有停下来想想自打Loki来这儿以后，他的心弦绷得有多紧。

对于Tony这种从小就伴随着“人权不可剥夺”这一观念长大的人来说，Loki的想法是如此陌生，根本无法理解。当然了，阿斯加德人显然不这样看待事物。作为Loki被认定的主人，Tony实际上可以对他为所欲为，然而自己从未向对方保证自己不会那么做，直至刚才。无论Loki曾经犯下何罪，Tony还是应该给他这点安慰的。可他并没有，而是任由Loki的思绪天马行空。

难怪这神祇终于崩溃了。

Tony的脸垮了下来。他不知道今天这场情感流露有多少是因为Loki来这里时提前给自己打的心理预防针，又有多少归咎于自己的所作所为。蓦地，一缕回忆涌上心头——在Loki到来的那天，他逼着对方跪在地上还拿电棍戳他的脸，自己实打实地威胁了一个无力回击的人。

这无关Loki值得与否，而是这种行为到底对不对。

在当时热血上头的一刻，把Loki逼成那样当然很爽，然而此刻回想起来，他甚至不觉得自己做得对。倒不是说那时自己真的意图伤害Loki，他只是想看对方局促不安，可Loki又不会读心，自然会往最糟的地方想。他又有什么理由不这么猜测呢？

讲真，当Loki被送到家门口的时候，他在Tony心中仍是那个曼哈顿之战面对的目空一切、骄傲自大的神祇；Tony从未想过Loki可能认为自身的新处境不单单是有损他的尊严，而是十分…可怕。自己想把这个骄傲的家伙按在地上，压根没意识到对方已经被Hulk用来狠狠地改造自家地板了。

对于一个鼓吹奴隶制既可怕又错误的人来说，自己的动作可真够利索的。那些英灵战士前脚刚走，自己后脚就抓住机会向一个无力可施的人宣称凌驾于他之上。

有生以来第一次，Tony在心里架起一座天秤，试着和Loki换位思考。剥夺所有自己认为理所应当的人权以及对自身的掌控，只能靠别人的怜悯过活，而那个“别人”恰巧是自己的死敌。这真不是一个令人愉悦的念头。

随后，Tony意识到，自己曾经身处如此境地。在阿富汗那黑暗，潮湿，悲惨的山洞里。当然，那些人折磨了他，而他并没有折磨Loki。所以这还是不一样。

但愿如此。因为他还是利用了对方无能为力的处境，而那个人完完全全仰赖自己。这样看来，他比他之前的绑架犯好不到哪儿去。

Tony叹着气，一手搓了搓脸，内心满是苦恼与不安。他真没想到自己对于道德的把握会如此反复无常，摇摆不定。倒不是说他自视为“闪亮亮队长”那样的道德卫士，差远了去了，但他也从不认为自己会威胁、贬低一个一无所有的人。即便羞辱Loki的念头已经失去了它的吸引力，Tony也并不能否认在神祇刚来的时候自己的所作所为。

Loki的性命，未来，生活---现在都掌握在他的手中。操，这可真是他背负过最大、最不想要的包袱了。自己显然没法处理好，于是就把它当做了某种游戏---东戳一下西碰一下，看看对方会有什么反应，并没有认真对待这件事。他从不想担这份责任，可如今他意识到自己别无选择，唯有勇敢面对。

此外，他发觉Loki除了这条命，真的一无所有了。除此之外的一切，甚至包括他的命，都捏在别人手心里。也就是，Tony的手中。即便是服刑的犯人也享有一定的权利，无论他们犯了什么罪，可Loki连这些权利都没有。阿斯加德法庭在宣判Loki成为奴隶的时候让他对此确信无疑。

这是个使人冷静的想法。从现在开始，他要慎重考虑了。

他已经躲了很长一段时间。上一次，藏起来逃避现实没解决任何问题，这一次必然也不会。试着躲一个在可预见的未来都会住在你家的人只能是无用功，注定失败。无论避而不见在当下看来有多容易，从长远角度来说不会有什么好结果。

不，这一次，自打Loki到来后的头一回，他要真真正正坐下来，和对方把早就该说的话说清楚。

————————————

他回到了床上，觉得所有力气都荡然无存。身体空荡荡的，仿佛浮在半空中；相比之下，他的头如同镇纸一般沉重。

他的身体或许空无一物，可他的脑中满是漂泊不定的思绪。

不过，说得更具体一点，此刻他脑子里只有一件事——他究竟是怎么在大概一小时之前，让自己被…无论何种事物攻破了心防，导致自己那么悲惨地完全失控。

仅此一次，Tony没必要羞辱他，因为Loki自己已经够丢人的了。连Tony都没法让他更丢脸。如同一个小孩，一个可怜的倒霉蛋，他在那人面前崩溃流泪，躺在地上忍不住边哭边抽泣，泪水像冲破堤坝的洪水般顺着脸颊肆意横流。

如果这还配不上充满同情的蔑视，他真不知道还有什么了。

难怪Tony认为他值得同情，甚至可怜到摸了自己。或许这人的想法是对的，他真的是一个可怜可悲的生物，暴露自己如此软弱无力。

在他躺在那人的车间地板上哀哀落泪时，他能感受到Tony流露出的怜悯。在某种程度上，如果Tony只是嘲笑、讥讽他的可耻，说不定更容易面对；至少那是预料之中、可以理解的行为。

可与此相反，他得到了如针扎一般的同情。

话虽如此，由于自己无意中弄坏了Tony忙活了这么久的鬼玩意儿，这还是比被打成肉酱要强。

突然，对讲机里传来了Jarvis的声音，打断了他的沉思。“Stark先生有话要和您说，Laufeyson先生。请立即前往客厅。”

讲真，他实在不想和Tony说话，甚至不想和他同处一室，但Loki清楚自己在这件事上别无选择。他慢慢从床边坐起来，停了片刻，深呼吸，摆脱疲惫感，最后终于起身，叹着气往门口走去。

他一点也不想和Tony谈话。


End file.
